Innocent
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: A new team has formed and they're challenging the skills of all the highest-ranking teams in the BBA. However, when Max meets their most spirited member, he can't help but feel a sort of kinship with her... and maybe something a little more? -- Max/OC
1. Chapter 1 : A Wild Introduction

**A/N:** OK guys, here's another one. I'm totally pumped about this one and I hope you guys will be too! I know it's short and I apologise for that; hopefully the next one will be longer. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the members of Villikosto.

* * *

Villikosto.

That was their name. That was their life. It was who they were.

The clash of beyblades rang through the massive room as an aray of brown, green, black and white mixed together in a sort of eccentric dance.

"Get it together, Victoria! Straighten up! No opponent in the competition is going to go this easy on you!"

Said girl straightened confidently and brushed her caramel-colored, white-blonde streaked locks over her shoulders and focused her aqua-marine eyes on her beyblade.

"You heard the Captain." The blonde said with a playful smirk. "No more Ms. Nice Girl!"

Taking her Captain's words to heart, Victoria poured her energy into her green and brown blade and successfully forced her opponents blade back with little effort.

Not to be out done, Victoria's opponent's own amethyst eyes narrowed on the two blades in the ring, and her black and white blade thrust itself at the green-brown blur, causing her opponent to narrowly avoid being thrust out of the dish. Her long, black hair, tipped purple at the ends of her high pony tail and side-swept bangs, swayed with her movement as she dodged Victoria's next attack, her beyblade mimicking her. This strategist's name was Kage.

Off to the side of the two, their Captain watched them intently, her arms crossed and a stotic and concentrated look on her face as her silver eyes darted back and forth; following the two blades in the dish. Her long, waist-length brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, revealing the black underneath and shocks of red throughout. She was certainly a sight to behold but like the saying; 'looks can be decieving', such was so for Demetra Nakamura.

"Come on, Kage! Quit holding back! She can take it!"

Quite a ways away from the three, the fourth and final member of Villikosto sat ignoring her teammates, expertly drowning out their noisy practice as she watched the news bulletin on the screen before her. Her almost impossibly emerald green eyes didn't blink as she starred at the screen with interest, determined not to miss a thing. Finally, when what she'd been waiting for appeared on the screen, her head turned to he side causing her short, copper curls to bob slightly from the sudden movement.

"Hey, guys! Come see this."

All three faces turned towards the redhead and blinked at her.

"What is it, Keisha?" Demetra asked tonelessly, knowing the redhead wouldn't think of interrupting a practice unless it was important.

Keisha turned back to the screen and watched intently.

"They're interviewing G-Revolution."

Demetra scowled and headed over to the TV.

Following their Captain's lead, one dark green glove raised in the air while one black-gloved one mimicked her, easily catching their recalled blades before turning and heading over to the TV as well.

"We're here with Tyson and Daichi of G-Revolution, current world champions!" The news reporter said. "Tell us, Tyson, how does it feel to be the first person in history to win the beyblade title three times in a row?"

The blunette on screen grinned big, but he didn't look as smug as he did in some of the other interviews the girls had seen him in. This time he looked more mature.

"It's pretty cool, but I want everyone to remember, I'm just like you guys! Being champ is awesome and all, but I'm just human like everyone else."

"Such modesty!" The reporter said with a grin. "Such maturity-"

"Such a wind bag." Demetra said with a scowl of disgust.

Keisha giggled and the other two girls smiled in amusement before turning their attention back to the screen.

"What do you boys plan to do now that the world Championships are over?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Daichi said, jumping in front of Tyson. "We're gonna practice non-stop for next year!! And when that comes, we'll win again!!"

Tyson pushed Daichi off to the side and spoke to the camera.

"Well, I don't really know what we'll be up to for a while. Probably take a short break, hang with friends, go to school... the normal stuff. Sure, we'll practice in between but for now, I really wanna focus on being a normal guy for a while. Can't speak for the rest of my team of course."

"And what about all your ex-teammates? Max, Ray and Kai? Are you still friends with them, or has there been too much bad blood between you to forget?"

Tyson smiled.

"Of course we're still friends. Beyblading is all about teamwork, friendship, and most importantly; having fun. In the end, it's just a game. You can't get too serious about it, or-"

The screen suddenly flicked off and three faces turned to see Demetra lowering the remote control with a very cross look on her face.

"What a load of crap!" She growled angrily. "Just a game! How did that idiot ever make it to be world champion?!"

Keisha and Victoria exchanged looks but said nothing. They knew what their Captain was like and they knew better then to get on her bad side.

Tossing the remote off to the side somewhere, Demetra reached for the red and black belt hanging off of her hips and pulled her launcher and beyblade from their pouches.

"Alright. Like it or not, G-Revolution are the champions and they are good. But, we can be better! We've got a lot of practicing to do but by the time we face them, we'll be good enough beat G-Revolution and show the world just who and what we are!"

Kage's hands lifted up and her fingers formed one shape after another as Demetra watched intently. When the hands were lowered, Demetra spoke again.

"I know that." The silver-eyed blader replied seriously. "Time is short. But we can do this! In a months time, we'll be good enough to beat the top teams with ease."

Demetra turned and walked over to one of the many beyblade dishes in the massive training room.

"Kage, you're with me. Keisha, you're with Victoria. We're going to push ourselves to the limit! We won't stop until we're on top!"

Without a complaint, the redhead and blonde headed over to another dish and mimicked their teammates' positions. Four launchers were held up over their respective dishes as Demetra counted down.

"Three. Two. One-"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

"Alright. Are you all ready?"

Four girls nodded as they starred up at Demetra's big brother, also their manager and coach.

"Good. You won't be back here for another month and a half, so make sure you have everything."

The sky-blue eyed man gave them all a once over before turning and heading out the front door.

Demetra followed him immediately without a word and Kage and Victoria followed her closely after only a moment's hesitation. Keisha paused and looked around at the entrance hall of the huge Finnish mansion. The beautiful, antique building had been her home for nearly six years and it made her heart ache to leave it, especially for so long. But, she knew she'd be back and she knew she was going to enjoy what was to come.

With a light sigh and a small smile at the lavish hall, the redhead finally headed out the door after her teammates and shut the huge oak doors behind her.

* * *

Keisha hummed softly as she walked through the beautiful park. Her team had just arrived in America and instead of unpacking and talking business right away like her teammates, the redhead had decided to take a walk.

"Well... it's sure not Finland..." She thought a little longingly, picturing the lush green grass of her home, the rolling hills and crystal clear lakes. Still, this park was very pretty...

Somewhere among her walking, Keisha came across a number of beydishes, long rows of them lining either side of the path she was walking on. Smiling to herself she stepped up to a purple dish and pulled out her launcher and blade. Without hesitation, she set up her blade and launched it into the dish, watching happily as it whizzed and darted around the dish, obeying her every command.

Just when she was about to lift her hand to call her blade back, a green blade appeared in the dish and Keisha jumped a little in surprise. She looked up ahead of her to see a blue-eyed blonde grinning at her. She laughed and turned back to the dish and focused her eyes on the green blade.

The blonde laughed as her purple and black blade thrust itself at his green one, nearly knocking it from the dish.

"Not bad." He praised, his grin widening. "You have a team?"

Keisha didn't look up from the battle but she smiled and responded nonetheless.

"Sure do. Villekosto."

"Villekosto... that's different. You're not from around here are you?"

Keisha shook and took another attack at the blonde, smiling again when he easily dodged her this time.

"No, I'm not." She eventually answered. "My team and I are from Finland actually."

The blonde tilted his head to one side slightly and eyed her curiously. He could pick up a faint, barely-there accent to her voice, but it didn't sound Finnish.

Glancing up at the blonde after the short silence, Keisha laughed lightly before looking back down at the dish.

"I wasn't born in Finnland." She informed him, taking a guess at his questioning look.

"Oh, well that explains the slight accent."

The blonde smiled again as Keisha once more took another attack at him, marvelling at her cool and calm collectiveness. Something told him she wasn't really putting her all into the battle, but then, that was alright; neither was he.

"So what are you doing in America?"

"We're here to arrange a meeting with another team." Keisha replied absently, her brilliant emerald eyes darting back and forth as she watched the blades.

"A meeting?" The blonde questioned, absently taking another hit at Keisha, which she easily dodged.

"Yeah. Our manager figured it's finally time for us to get noticed and thinks now's a good time to show the rest of the world who and what we are."

"So what are you?" The blonde asked a little playfully.

Keisha looked up at him and smiled playfully, but there was a strange glint in her eyes.

"Powerful." She replied simply.

The blonde blinked at her for a moment as she looked back down at the beydish. The one spoke word from his opponent caught him off guard -- there was so much emotion and belief behind it! That one single moment almost caused his blade to be cast from the dish and he had to pull a very fancy move to prevent himself from being knocked out. This made his opponent smile happily again.

After another lengthy silence, the blonde spoke again.

"You really are good. Why didn't you enter the World Championships?"

"We weren't good enough." Keisha replied bluntly. The blonde blinked at her.

"Well... how do you know that if you never tried?"

"We know we weren't." Keisha replied, smiling and not appearing to be bothered by the fact at all. "Sure, we were more then good enough to compete and make it to the later rounds, but we knew we weren't good enough to actually beat the top-ranking teams, so we didn't register. I mean, what's the point in competing when you know you won't win?"

The blonde blinked at her, utterly stunned.

"How about for fun?" He replied. Keisha shook her head but there was a serious glint in her eyes now.

"No." She replied simply. "There are other times and places to have fun. To us, beybattling is more then a game."

Blue eyes blinked in astonishment and the green eyes across from them glanced up again. Seeing the look on the blonde's face, the redhead laughed lightly and grinned wide again.

"Hey, that's enough chatter. We're having fun now aren't we?"

The blonde's grin returned and he nodded.

"Yea, we are. I'm Max by the way."

The redhead laughed again and nodded.

"I know who you are. It's nice to meet you, Max!"

Keisha looked up at the blonde and locked eyes with him.

"I'm-"

Suddenly a red, white and black blur flew past the two and Max gasped as it flew into the dish, causing his blade to shoot out of it and land at his feet with a sickening clatter.

He looked up in shock as the new blade flew back and landed in the black gloved hand of a very serious looking girl.

"Save it for later, Keisha." She said a little coldly.

The silver-eyed blader turned and walked away and Max turned back to the redhead with a stunned expression. She sighed and lifted her own hand, causing her black and purple blade to fly back and land in the palm of the fingerless, purple glove.

"Who was that?" Max asked, still a little stunned. Keisha gave him a lopsided smile.

"That's my Captain, Demetra. She's a little.... serious most times, but she really is a great Captain and the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Max frowned slightly and looked to his left where he could see Demetra's form disappearing into the distance. He then turned back to Keisha.

"Well, _Keisha_, it's nice to have met you. Hopefully we'll meet again sometime and have a real battle."

Keisha grinned in what seemed to be amusement and reached out to wrap her fingers around Max's extended hand.

"I'm sure we will, Max."

The redhead replaced her launcher and her blade black in their pouches on her belt and turned to run after her Captain.

"You can find me at the All Stars base if you ever wanna hang out some time!" Max called after the redhead.

Keisha turned with a smile, running backwards as she called back to him.

"I'll keep that in mind!" She called back with a grin. She then turned forward again and disappeared into the distance.

Max crouched down and picked up his blade, dusted it off and put it away.

_"Why did it seem like she was so sure she'd see me again?"_He thought to himself curiously.

After starring at the beydish for a few moments, he decided it didn't matter. A small smile appeared on his face as he stood up and put his hands in his jacket pocket before walking away.

_"I'm sure we will see each other again."_ He thought confidently. And he couldn't help but hope they did.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hidden Agenda

**A/N:** Here's the next one guys. Hope you like it. Please R&R. :)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own BB. Do own Villikosto

* * *

Max was tweaking his beyblade when his mother walked into the room. He looked up and smiled at her, wondering why she was there when it was her time to be taking care of business.

"Hey, mom." He greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"We've got a meeting, Maxie." She informed him.

"A meeting?" Max replied in confusion, placing his blade down to give his mother a questioning look. "When?"

"Now." Judy replied bluntly, turning then and walking away. She paused to look over her shoulder when she reached the doorway. "Come on, Max. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Max blinked at her for a moment, then shook his head and grabbed his blade before bounding after his mother.

* * *

"What's the meeting about?" Max asked his mother as they walked down the long halls of the All Stars training facility. "And who's it with?"

"The meeting is with a newly formed team -- or rather, one who just recently surfaced, and they want to talk about a tournament."

Max's blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? When?"

Judy sighed lightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know much more then you do, Maxie. We'll just have to wait and see when we get there."

Max looked forward as they walked, deciding to do as his mother said and wait.

When the two blonde's finally reached the meeting room, Judy walked ahead of her son and pushed open the door. Max followed his mother inside and smiled at his teammates who were already there. When he sat down between his mother and Emily and looked up however, he was a little surprised to see the girl sitting across from him.

She was wearing a white boybeater, black capris, and purple and black flats. Over top she wore a purple half-jacket with 3/4 sleeves, and purple fingerless gloves completed her outfit. Her firey copper curls fell to her shoulders, pinned back at the sides, and her impossibly emerald green eyes seemed to be able to see through your very soul.

Her name was Keisha, he remembered, and she was sitting to the left of her Captain and to the right of two other girls he assumed were her other teammates. At the head of the table on the other side was a serious looking young man with piercing sky-blue eyes and chin-length, straight violet locks. Max guessed that this was probably the girls' coach or manager.

Keisha smiled at Max and gave him a small wave when he looked back at her. He smiled back and returned the wave cheerfully before looking up at Mr. Dickenson, whom he hadn't noticed at first, and listened intently as the man spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I suppose we can get started."

The short man looked down the table at everyone and smiled from his spot at the head of it.

"I supposed the first thing we should do is introduce ourselves! On my right here are the All Stars. Please introduce yourselves."

"Hello, I'm Judy Tate." Judy said professionally, giving the people across her a small smile.

Max gave them all a cheery wave and bright smile.

"Hey, I'm Max!"

Emily pushed her glasses up her nose and blinked at the other team.

"I'm Emily."

Michael blew a bubble with his gum, chewed a few times and finally answered.

"Michael."

Rick's eyes were closed and his arms were across his chest, not seeming the least bit interested in what was currently going on.

"Name's Rick." He said with disinterest.

"I'm Eddy." The tall, dark blader answered finally.

Mr. Dickenson smiled at them all, then looked over to the new arrivals.

"Alright, how about you?"

The young man at the head of the table lifted his chin, looking down his nose slightly as he scanned the faces of the All Stars.

"My name is Breal Nakamura." He said tonelessly. "I am coach and manager of Villikosto."

The All Stars all blinked at Breal, a little stunned by his cool and toneless voice; even Rick's eyes were open and starring at him with dislike.

Next in line was Demetra and the atmosphere around her was no warmer then that of their coach's.

"Demetra." She said tonelessly as well. "Captain of Villikosto."

The attention was turned to Keisha and the tension in the room seemed to ease considerably as she grinned wide and waved at the other team cheerfully.

"I'm Keisha!" She said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

Max couldn't help but smile at her. He could tell already that she was the most spirited and happy-go-lucky of Villikosto and he was drawn to her like a moth to flame.

Next to Keisha was a pretty girl with aqua-marine eyes. She gave them all a gentle smile and small nod.

"My name's Victoria." She said kindly, then she turned serious. "But if you insist on giving me a nick, DO NOT call me Vicki! I swear, it will be the last thing you ever do!"

This got a few chuckles from the other team and even Rick smirked in amusement. The blonde-streaked brunette then gestured to the amethyst-eyed blader beside her.

"This is Kage." Victoria said with a smile.

Kage gave a small bow of the head, her eyes never lowering as she starred at the people across her.

When the All Stars exchanged questioning looks, Victoria smiled.

"She doesn't talk." She informed them.

They all blinked at the girl and Max gave her a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kage."

Kage's slim, black eyebrow raised into a high arch and her crossed arms unfolded to form a series of symbols before crossing them across her chest again.

Max blinked at her.

"Um... I'm sorry.." He replied awkwardly. "I... don't know what that means.."

"She said it's nice to meet you too." Victoria said a little awkwardly. "And also... that she doesn't need your pity."

The All Stars all shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling a little guilty because they'd all been thinking exactly that upon hearing that the girl was mute.

"So can you hear us or you just don't talk?" Rick asked bluntly.

Emily reached across Michael to punch him on the arm but the dark-skinned blader seemed to not even notice her hit.

"Rick!" The All Stars' lone girl scolded.

At the other end of the table, a cold voice spoke, once again thickening the atmosphere in the room.

"Yes, she can hear you." Demetra replied icily. "She's mute, not stupid. You'll all do well not to underestimate us. That would be a _fatal_ mistake on your part."

Max swallowed as he blinked at the silver-eyed girl, unable to tear his gaze away from her. Along his side of the table, his team seemed to be just as unnerved by her cold tone and glare as he was.

Finally, after a long, uneasy silence, Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well now! Now that we're all introduced, let's get down to business shall we?"

Mr. Dickinson gestured to Breal and then looked over at the All Stars.

"Mr. Nakamura here has requested that the All Stars host a tournament here in America. This tournament will be a short one, one lasting only for the duration of December, over Christmas holidays. There will, of course, be a few days of school missed, but I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to catch up? Will this be a problem for anyone?"

Of course, looking around at the All Stars, no one seemed to care about this so the chairman continued.

"Very well. This tournament won't be like the world series; this time the members of Villikosto have requested a specific group of teams be invited, the _Elite_, so to speak. Meaning, the competition won't be open to the public, other then to watch.

Also, I've made arrangements with the media and they're very excited about the whole thing should it go ahead. The tournament will take place in different states across America and will end, if all goes correctly, exactly on the twenty-fourth of December.

So, are there any objections to any of this?"

Mr. Dickinson looked round at all the bladers and no one said anything. He then focused his attention on the All Stars.

"You are all in agreement, then? You will host this tournament?"

"Of course." Judy answered, looking Breal confidently in the eyes. Breal returned her penetrating gaze without a blink.

Max knew that look. His mother already didn't like the young man; she likely thought he was arrogant and over-confident for daring to propose such a thing on _her_ turf, and she was ready for a fight.

"Alright then!" Mr. Dickinson said happily as he clapped his hands together, totally oblivious to the electricity building between the two coaches. "That settles it then! The tournament will start on December the first! Until then, good luck to you all!"

Both teams stood up and Breal outstretched a hand to Judy, surprising the blonde slightly.

"Thank you." He said simply, an emotionless expression on his face.

Judy hesitated for a minute, then reached out and shook the hand outstretched to her with a firm grip.

"Don't mention it." She said briskly. "This should be interesting."

"I'm sure it will." Breal replied tonelessly.

The blonde woman turned to Demetra then and extended her hand to her.

"Good luck." She said, forcing a small smile.

Demetra starred at Judy for a moment with an expressionless face before finally snorting humorlessly.

"Luck is for amateurs." She said bluntly. And with that she turned and left the meeting room without another word.

Judy clenched her outstretched hand in a tight fist and retracted it, bristling as she lifted her nose in the air and looked down it as she watched Demetra leave.

When the Captain was gone, Judy turned her attention to Breal. He merely starred at her for a moment, gave her team a once over and finally turned and left as well.

Max looked from the door to his mother and back again. He then turned his attention to the remainder of the opposing team. Kage starred at them for a minute but unlike her Captain and coach, she gave the All Stars a whisper of a smile and a slight nod of the head before turning and leaving. Victoria tilted her head to one side and gave the other team a charming smile.

"Well, see ya guys at the tournament!" She said cheerfully before turning to leave as well.

Keisha turned to watch the last of her teammates leave before turning back to the All Stars with a sheepish expression.

"I'm really sorry for my team." She said with an apologetic smile. "They really are awesome people, I swear... they're just... really into what we do."

"It's OK." Max said with a smile. "We understand."

Seeing as how no one else seemed inclined to reply, Keisha gave Max a wide smile and walked around the table to shake his hand. Afterwards she reached out her hand to Judy who returned the gesture after a slight hesitation and a small smile. Taking their coach's lead, the rest of the All stars shook the redhead's hand as well.

"I'm really looking forward to battling against you guys." Keisha said cheerfully. "And I want you to understand that there are no hard feelings or anything from my team towards you guys. Like I said; they're just really serious about what they do."

"Don't worry about it, Keisha." Max said with a grin.

The redhead grinned back and finally walked around the table again to leave, giving the All Stars one final wave before disappearing through the door.

When the door was closed behind her, Rick snorted indignantly.

_"Don't worry about it."_ He said, mocking the blonde beside him. "Hn. Speak for yourself, Max! Who do they think they are?"

Max sighed.

"They're just trying to get recognition, Rick." He reasoned. "You heard Keisha. They're just trying to be professional. Don't judge them just after the first meeting."

"Max is right." Judy said, but there was a frown on her face as she starred at the door as if still starring at the members of Villikosto. "But still... you wanna watch out for them, team. They're gonna be trouble, I can see it coming."

"Well, I must be going." Mr Dickinson said, putting his hat on and giving the All Stars a smile. "I'm very much looking forward to this tournament. Best of luck to you all!"

With that said, the chairman turned and left.

"Hn." Rick said, his arms crossed with a straight face. "Well, I agree with their Captain on one level; luck is for amateurs! We'll beat those snotty Villikosto brats and teach 'em just what a mistake it is to challenge us on our own turf!"

There was a chorus of agreement at this from everyone but Max.

Max sighed again and crossed his arms, starring down at the meeting table with a frown. He knew that Villikosto were probably going to be a challenge, but he felt that immediately starting a blood feud was the wrong way to go about it. Hostility was not something that should be taken to the dish. They were better then that. Such recklessness, such petty and childish thoughts...

_That_ was amateur.

* * *

Keisha looked up as a hand was placed on her arm before getting into the limo. She blinked at Demetra as her Captain gave her a serious stare.

"Something caught your interest, Keisha?" She asked tonelessly. Keisha raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"That Tate kid." Demetra replied briskly. "You seem to have taken a liking to him."

Keisha grinned and gently slipped her arm from Demetra's grasp.

"Relax, Demi!" She replied with a laugh. "Lighten up will ya! So he's cute and I was polite to him. Big deal. He's just got this personality that... I duno, it's just contagious. Besides, I can't be a sourpuss like you, or a pillar of strength like Kage. Someone needs to lighten the tension around us, otherwise everyone who comes near us will smother!"

Demetra looked none to impressed with this answer and she starred at Keisha with a look that would have made the bravest of men quake in their boots.

But, Keisha was no man. And she was used to Demetra's icy, death glares.

With a laugh, the redhead gave her Captain a light shove.

"Seriously, Demi! Relax."

"So you're not distracted by his_ pretty blue eyes_, or his _stellar personality_?"

Keisha's smile dropped from her face and her eyes took on a cold look.

"Of course not." She replied seriously. "You know I've never been distracted when it came down to my battling."

Demetra lifted her nose in the air and looked down it slightly at the shorter redhead.

"And what if you have to face him in the dish?" She challenged. Keisha mimicked her, lifting her nose in the air as well.

"So what?" She responded. "I said he was cute, I didn't say he was my Romeo. If I end up having to face him, then I'll tear him down, just like everyone else."

Demetra starred at Keisha for a few moments and the redhead matched her gaze without a blink. Finally Demetra lowered her head again and lifted a hand to her friend's shoulder.

"Good girl, Kei." She said simply. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Demetra stepped past Keisha and got into the limo.

Keisha looked up at the building before her with a straight face for a moment before finally turning without another thought and climbing into the car.

* * *

Keisha looked up as her Captain entered the room. She paused in her conversation with Victoria and all three girls, Kage included, remained silent to hear what Demetra had to say.

"The other teams have all confirmed that they'll be there. Every last one."

Victoria grinned and punched a hand in the air.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed in a very Keisha-like way. "I am so ready for this!"

Keisha grinned as well.

"Me too!" She seconded. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Demetra ignored the girls' exclamations and turned to Kage, watching as the girl's hands moved before her.

"Breal is gone again." Demetra informed the purple-eyed blader with a straight face. "You know him. I don't know where he is but he'll be back to see us fight."

Keisha frowned slightly as she noted this response. Where as most people might have said; 'to see us play' or even 'to watch our battle', Demetra would say 'fight'. With a small sigh, the redhead turned back to her Captain as she spoke again.

"They're doing a small piece of the tournament on the local news now." The tall girl said, moving to pick up a remote control on a nearby stand. She flicked on the hotel room's TV and all four bladers watched carefully as the coverage of the tournament played out before them.

_"In light of the new, up-coming tournament, we managed to get a hold of each of the teams competing and get a short word from their Captains. As far as we know, the teams invited were nothing but the best of the best. These teams include; G-Revolution, The White Tigers, The Blitzkrieg Boys, The Magestics, and of course, our very own All Stars! _

_Now, while the All Stars may be hosting this event, apparently, the tournament was the idea of a new team recently surfaced called _Villikosto_. _

_Here's some of the comments from our competitors;_

_'I never expected to be back in competition just yet, but I gotta say, I'm totally pumped!'_

_Well, obviously Tyson Granger is excited! I'm sure the same goes for the rest of his team. We also spoke to Ray Kon of the White Tiger team, and he had this to say;_

_'I don't know who this new team is, but I'm sure they'll be worthy opponents. We just want them to know that they'd better be ready for us!'"_

Demetra snorted at this.

"Don't worry, we will be." She said a little bitterly. Her teammates merely smiled and turned back to the screen.

_"Tala Ivanov of the Blitzkrieg boys had this to say;_

_'I don't know just who these _Villikosto _people think they are, but they've got another thing coming to them if they think they can beat the Blitzkrieg Boys.'"_

Demetra growled at this and her fists clenched across her chest. Kage, who was standing beside her while the two younger bladers sat, reached over and placed a hand on her Captain's shoulder, her eyes not leaving the screen. Demetra relaxed slightly but there was still a scowl on her face.

_"Next up, we spoke to the Magestics, who were a little surprised to receive an invite. Team Captain, Robert Jurgen, had this to say on the matter;_

_'Seeing as we didn't make the finals in the world championships last summer, we were admittedly a little surprised to receive an invite to this tournament. Nonetheless, we certainly accepted and look forward to showing everyone that The Majestics are stronger then ever.'_

_We also got a word in with our very own All Stars. Manager and Coach replies to our questions, along with her son, Max Tate. Here's what they had to say;_

_'This competition will certainly be a real treat for the beyblading community and we encourage everyone to come out and watch, as well as cheer for your favorite teams.'"_

The camera moved over to Max and the blonde grinned wide at the camera.

_"'Hey, and be sure to cheer for the other teams too! Even if they're not your favorite! Hope to see ya there!"_

The blonde blew a kiss at the screen and the reporter reappeared.

_"Finally, we talked with the coach and manager of _Villikosto_; who, sadly, had very little to say._

_'I not only guarantee that this tournament will be one fans and bladers alike will never forget, but also that by the time it's over, there won't be a soul in existence who doesn't know and respect _Villikosto_.'_

_So there you have it fans! Your sneak peak at the mysterious team_ Villikosto_!_

_Who are they? Why did they demand this tournament? Why not surface and show their stuff at the World Championships last summer instead of now? Are they actually any good; a group of prodigy beybladers that the BBA felt were too good to be in anything but their own tournament? Or just a joke, some amateur team thinking they're better then the elite teams?  
_

_No one knows the answers to any of these questions just yet, but one thing is for sure; fan or beyblader, you are certainly in for a real Christmas treat this year! This is Deborah Peterson saying-"_

The TV flicked off and Demetra turned to her team and starred at them without really seeing.

"You have no idea, _Deborah_." She said seriously, an almost wild glint in her eyes. A moment later her eyes came back into focus and her chin lifted into the air slightly as she looked around at her team.

"We're going to do this." She said seriously. "And we're going to be the best. We'll push them all so hard over the edge, the proverbial cliff will feel like a physical object!"

There was a silence in the room as the other members of Villikosto starred at their captain, blinking. Finally, after a long silence, Keisha and Victoria burst into laughter.

"OMG!" Victoria, positively in kinks as she held her stomach through her laughter. "Melo-dramatic much, Demi?"

Keisha giggled too, not even bothering to try and stop as she laughed herself to tears.

"Demi.... you have GOT.... to... lighten up!" She managed through her laughter.

Even Kage was smirking in amusement.

Demetra, however, didn't crack a smile.

"Laugh all you want." She replied tonelessly, completely unfazed by her team's scorning. "But come tournament time, I'll be the one laughing when those so-called _elite_ teams are grovelling at our feet."

Keisha and Victoria snorted with laughter at this and laughed harder.

"Oh, God!" Victoria gasped, still holding her aching stomach. Keisha massaged her aching cheeks.

"The day I see you laugh, I'm making a beeline for the first bomb shelter I see!"

Victoria fell off of the bed and began rolling around on the floor.

"Ah-ha ha ha! ARMAGEDDON!" She roared with laughter.

Demetra, not sparing her two teammates another thought or glance, turned away from the three and walked off, obviously quite used to their childish antics.

Kage once again smiled in amusement, shook her head slightly and walked away as well.

Victoria pulled herself up off the floor and wiped her eyes.

"Ahhh.." She sighed with a huge grin. "That was the most I've laughed in so long! Too funny."

Keisha merely grinned as the blonde-streaked brunette grabbed some clothes from her luggage.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a shower. Later copper-top!"

Keisha gave her best friend a nod and reached up to massage her aching cheeks again as she turned to look out the window. From her spot on the sill, the redhead could see lush green grass and a beautiful sunset. Her heart ached as she thought of her beautiful Finland, no doubt covered in snow by now. As her eyes scanned the scene before her, they fell upon a park in the distance, the same park in which she'd met the son of the All Stars' coach.

Max.

The redhead's hands lowered and came to rest on her launcher and beyblade, which were safe in their pouches resting on her hips.

_"I'm looking forward to being friends with you, Max."_ She thought as she starred at the park. "_I feel a strong connection with you and I can tell we're going to be great friends.... but still... even with that_ pretty face_ and _stellar attitude_; I won't go easy on you."_


	3. Chapter 3 : A Brutal Defeat

**A/N:** Just so you guys know; I went back and added a description of Keisha in chapter two. It's just a brief 2-3 lined description of what she looks like and what she wears, just so you can get a good picture in your head of what she looks like. It's at the beginning, when Max first enters the room and sees her there. Obviously, it's not terribly important, but I thought I'd let you know anyway. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'm working on the next one now. Hopefully it's be out really soon.... *crosses fingers*. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade, but i do, however, own the members of Villikosto.

* * *

Keisha smiled down at all the people below her as she watched them through the huge windows with excitement.

Her team and her were all standing on an upper level of the BBA building, leaning or looking over the railing as they starred out the windows below them on the front. The fans were all standing behind barricades outside as they waited impatiently and excitedly to be allowed in. They were all crowding around the sides of the walkway which was barricaded off, much the same as the red carpet when celebrities arrived. They would be allowed in the building as soon as all the teams arrived and were safe inside.

"Hey, look!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly. "There's the first limo now! Wonder who it is."

The limo doors opened and the fans went wild as G-Revolution exited the car, accompanied by the usual entourage.

"G-Revolution." Victoria stated. She was leaning on the railing of the upper level with her arms resting on the rails as she watched the doors open with interest.

G-Revolution entered the building, the air momentarily vibrating with the deafening screams from the crowd until the doors closed and there was silence again. The small team laughed and talked amongst themselves as they walked, oblivious to the team above watching them.

"They're gonna be tough to beat." The blonde-streaked brunette commented thoughtfully.

Demetra watched them disappear down a long corridor, where their locker room was, with hawk-like eyes before finally speaking.

"Yes." She said tonelessly, eyes still on the now empty corridor as if still seeing the team which had just occupied it. "It'll be our biggest test and challenge. But we can do it."

The four girls turned back to the front doors as the air erupted with an ear-piercing racket once again.

"Ooo!" Keisha cooed excitedly. "It's The White Tiger's! I love those guys, they've got so much character."

"They're not gonna be an easy win either." Victoria commented. "They really hauled ass in the Worlds a few months ago."

"It's not what they are, it's what they're not." Demetra replied. "And they're not going to beat us. We're a stronger team then they are and we've got much more focus. We will beat them."

Keisha looked up at Kage, realizing that she was the only one who hadn't commented yet. The redhead blinked in astonishment as she noted the intense amethyst eyes locked on the team below her. Keisha followed the older girl's gaze and grinned when her eyes fell on the White Tiger's team Captain; Ray Kon.

Looking back at Kage, Keisha's grin widened until it threatened to crack her face.

"Oooo! A sexy feline catch your eye, Kage?"

Kage tore her gaze away from the team and looked to the side, closing her eyes as she snorted indignantly. But despite her indignance, there was a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Don't be stupid, Keisha." Demetra said bluntly. "Kage's more then skilled enough not to let such petty things distract her."

Keisha looked back at Kage to see the girl's eyes open again. She was starring off to the side with a small frown on her face, but her cheeks still held a slight pinkish tinge. This made Keisha grin again.

The redhead turned back to the front doors just as the White Tigers disappeared down the long corridor and a third team arrived.

"Hn. There they are." Demetra said with an unamused snort. "I can't believe I let you three talk Breal into inviting them."

Keisha rolled her eyes.

"The Majestics are the best of the best." She said, slightly exasperated as if she'd been through this many times already. "The only reason they didn't make the Worlds was because Barthez Battalion cheated. I firmly believe that they would have dominated most of the tournament if they'd been given a fair chance."

"She's right, Demi." Victoria replied, her eyes locked on the four Europeans below her. "They're really good. You remember seeing them battle. They didn't get where they are by sheer luck. It's like you always tell others about us; don't underestimate them, it could be a fatal mistake."

Demetra snorted again but said nothing more on the matter. Instead she watched as the four boys below chatted, the blonde and green-haired bladers smiling or grinning as they looked around the building.

"They're all so gorgeous.." Victoria whispered to Keisha behind her hand so Demetra wouldn't hear. Kage smiled in amusement and shook her head, having heard as well.

Keisha nodded as she starred at the boys below.

"Yeah, I know. They-"

The redhead stopped abruptly and both her and Victoria blushed as the four boys below looked up at them.

Robert blinked for a moment, seemed to realize who they were and gave them a small, polite nod. Johnny starred at them for a moment, in seemingly either mild amusement or interest, then looked back at Robert to continue their conversation. Oliver smiled charmingly at the girls and gave them a small wave while Enrique winked and blew them all a kiss.

"What a disgusting display." Demetra said, her nose wrinkling in disgust as the boys finally disappeared down the corridor in direction of their own room.

"Disgusting is so not the word I'm thinking of..." Victoria cooed dreamily as she starred into the corridor the Majestics had just disappeared down. Keisha giggled, her own cheeks still a little flushed as she turned back to the front door again.

There was a few minutes pause before any more teams arrived, and the girls all found themselves getting a little antsy as they starred through the glass, watching the people silently going crazy on the outside as if watching a TV on mute.

Finally, after what felt like hours, another limo arrived in front of the building and four colorful boys stepped out -- not one looking remotely alike, and all with different colored hair and clothes. They didn't acknowledge their fans or anyone along side them as they headed straight for the building and entered.

After the familiar noise from outside had ceased, the Blitzkrieg Boys made their way into the building. Neither of them spoke and the air around them was that of extreme confidence.

Only a few steps into the building, Tala stopped walking and looked up, no doubt feeling the eyes on him. The ceasing of movement seemed to catch his teammates attention and they all followed suit and looked up at Villikosto as well.

Tala starred at the girls for a moment, his gaze falling on each of them before finally smirking and looking back to his teammates. An unheard joke was passed between them and they all, save the stotic Kai, laughed in amusement before continuing on their way. Kai starred at the girls for a moment with an emotionless expression before finally snorting humorlessly and disappearing down the familiar corridor as well.

Above the Russian bladers, the Captain of Villikosto was ready to shred hide. Her hands clenched on the railing they were resting on with such force her knuckles turned white.

"How dare they?!" She seethed, starring down the corridor with a scathing glare. "We'll see who'll be laughing when this tournament is over!"

Keisha and Victoria both bit their lips to contain their laughter as they watched their team Captain ranting and fuming over the Blitzkrieg Boy's snub. No amount of comforting and consoling from Kage could calm the girl and it was for this reason that the silver-eyed blader missed the arrival of the fifth and final team.

"Awe, look!" Victoria cooed teasingly, nudging the redhead in the ribs. "He's waving at you!"

Keisha looked down to see that the All Stars had just walked through the doors and Max was at the head of the group, smiling and waving up at the girls cheerfully. Keisha glanced at Demetra, saw she was still obliviously ranting, then turned back to Max with a wide grin and wave.

"Hey." She mouthed before holding two thumbs up. "Good luck!"

Max grinned back and mimicked her.

"You too." He mouthed back.

The All Stars disappeared down the hall towards their room and the people in black suits by the doors placed a hand to their ears as if listening to something being spoken to them. They then spoke and nodded at each other before turning to open the doors and allowing the public to enter the building.

Demetra stopped in her rant and starred down at the swarm of people piling into the building. She starred at them for a moment, then took a deep, calming breath before turning to her team.

"Alright, everyone's here." She said seriously, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Now it begins."

Without another word, the four girls turned as one and headed across the platform they were on to their own locker room.

* * *

"This is it, team."

Demetra looked around at her teammates and studied them all carefully.

"This is what we've been waiting for. Everything we've worked for has lead up to this moment. Here's where we show the world who we are, what we can do and just what they've been missing by not having us around. We're going to win this."

Demetra's hands were across her chest and her right hand was fingering her beyblade absently as she looked around and spoke.

"I have faith in myself and my own skills and I know I'm good, but I also know I couldn't have gotten here without you three. You're strong, stronger then most of the bladers you'll ever come across. It's times like these that I'm glad I have you all on my side."

A smile tugged at the corners of Keisha's lips and she looked out the corner of her eye at Victoria. The blonde-streaked brunette was looking at her too and both seemed to be thinking the same thing. They turned back to their Captain with a small smile at the taller girl.

It was times like this that they really appreciated Demetra, saw her true colors, saw something that no one else, save Breal, had ever or probably ever would see; the fact that Demetra Nakamura wasn't all ice and steel. She actually did have a heart -- though it was buried and guarded under a great deal of stone, ice and fire.

"My team is my family." Demetra continued. "And you four are more important to me then anything on this earth."

A small, almost playful glint lit the silver-eyed blader's eyes then.

"Still, having said that; beyblading is a close second, and I know we're going to win this. Because if anyone can beat these snotty, spoiled brats, Villikosto can! And we will! We've got the makings of champions, and that's exactly what we'll be!"

The hand holding Demetra's blade reached out and the girls across from her smiled before reaching out as well and placing their own blades against their Captain's. This caused a spark to pass between the four before shouting the one sacred word in unison.

"Villekosto!"

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?"

Five teams looked up at Mr. Dickinson as he looked around at them all and nodded with a smile.

"Good!" He said excitedly. "Now to give you all a quick briefing on the competition. First of all, I'd like to let you all know the schedule for this tournament.

Unlike most tournaments, this one is a little different. Since there are so few teams, we have decided to stretch the battles out over a week. For example; for the first two weeks, which will be rounds one and two, the schedule will be as follows:

Monday, today, the first two teams will battle. Tomorrow, Tuesday, there will be a break. Wednesday the next two teams will battle. Thursday, another break, then the final battle will be held on Friday. Saturday will be your final break of the week and Sundays will be your relocation day, meaning; that will be the day plotted out for you to relocate to the next state, being whichever state that has been chosen to hold the next round.

Everyone understand?"

Looking around again, Mr. Dickinson noted all the nods and/or smiles and smiled brightly.

"Excellent." He said cheerfully before continuing. "You will be informed of the third and fourth week's schedule when the time comes, as well as the place of relocation.

Understand; each team is only permitted to loose once. On your second loss, you're out. So, by the end of round two, two teams will be eliminated. After round three, two more teams will be gone, meaning there will be only two teams left for the final round.

Now then; the rules."

There was a low, collective groan as the chairman went on to give a rather long speech about rules and regulations, the same ones used in the usual competitions and such.

When he was finally finished, Mr. Dickinson finally stopped talking and looked around at the teams again with a cheery smile.

"Well, there you have it. Are there any questions?"

When no one replied, his smile brightened.

"Excellent." He chirped cheerfully again. "Well, off you go then, into the stadium! The first match-up will be G-Revolution versus the White Tiger team."

* * *

Keisha grinned brightly as she looked around at all the people in the stadium. Most of them were all chatting amongst themselves excitedly but many were looking down at Villikosto either wearily or curiously.

It was now Friday, the last battle day of the first week. Monday had been G-Revolution against the White Tigers. G-Revolution had ended up winning, but it was a very close call and the final match against Ray and Tyson had nearly gone the other way. Still, in the end, the world champ's team had prevailed.

The next battle day, Wednsday, had been one between the All Stars and the Blitzkrieg Boys. This had also been a close call and both teams had fought with tremendous skill and talent. But, in the end, the Blitzkrieg Boys had won the round.

Now, finally it was Villikosto's turn to show their stuff. They were matched against the Majestics and all four girls were anticipating the battle.

Keisha looked up at the team across her when the usual announcers, AJ Topper and Brad Best began to speak.

"Hello and welcome!" AJ said cheerfully. "I hope you're all as excited as we are, 'cause we're sure to be in for a real treat!"

"That's right, AJ." Brad added. "After two intense battles already, this tournament is promising to be a good one."

"Speaking of which, has anyone taken the time to look up our mysterious, new team?" AJ asked rhetorically. "I'm not one hundred percent sure of course, but from what I gathered, the name Villikosto, comes from the Finnish language; Villi meaning savage and verikosto meaning vendetta. Put it together; Savage Vendetta, aka Villikosto!"

"Wow!" Brad said in amazement. "That's kinda shady, AJ! Wonder where that came from."

"I don't know, Brad, but I've got a feeling we're gonna find out."

Keisha looked over at Kage to see the girl's eyes closed and arms crossed, a slightly amused grin on her face. Looking over at Demetra, the Captain was sitting on the bench with her arms and legs crossed, her expression a concentrated one as she eyed the team across from them seriously. Keisha's eyes then went to Victoria, who was frowning slightly. The redhead smiled at the blue-green eyed blader. Victoria had never cared for their team name and had attempted many times to convince Demetra to change it. But their Captain and her brother had picked the name and would not be swayed.

Keisha looked ahead again with a smile, looking at the Majestics without really seeing as her thoughts wandered. She had always liked the sound of Villikosto, this being the reason she'd agreed to it in the first place. She didn't, however, like the meaning behind it and sometimes felt it gave the wrong impression of them.

Then again....

Maybe not.

"Alright, alright! Jazzman here! Of course, you all know me! What's say we get this thing started?"

The crowd cheered wildly and Keisha grinned, just as excited as they were.

"First up is Johnny of the Majestics! With a strong attack and an equal defense and evasion, he's one tough customer! Not to mention the fact that he's only been beaten a handful of times."

Johnny stepped up to the dish, his eyes fixed on Kage as she starred back at him just as seriously from across the dish.

"And on this side we have Kage of the new and mysterious team, Villekosto! Her stats are equally impressive but slightly different. Kage has an equally strong attack and evasion and a considerable defense. And although this is her team's first big competition appearance, this silent blader has been in her fair share of battles and has only been beaten once.

Needless to say folks, this should be an interesting battle!"

Johnny's eyes never left Kage as he got out his blade and launcher and set them up, watching the silent blader carefully. Kage however didn't seem the least bit worried about him or nervous as she set up her blade and launcher as well, looking them over carefully as the DJ kept talking. Finally she looked up and lifted her launcher, eyes locking with Johnny again as he mimicked her.

"Alright, and so begins the first final match of this round!" Jazzman said excitedly. "Here we go! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

Johnny was alone in shouting the infamous line, but his blade certainly wasn't alone in the dish.

"I hate to break it to you little girl," Johnny began with a confident smirk. "But I'm not a fan of loosing! So, too bad for you, but this just might be your first and last tournament!"

Kage seemed un-bothered by Johnny's comment and didn't so much as look up at him as she starred intently at the battling blades.

Johnny looked confused.

"Can you... can you hear me?" He asked a little awkwardly.

Kage looked up at her opponent across her and the redhead was slightly taken aback.

_"Those eyes..."_ He thought to himself in astonishment. _"She definitely heard me. She looks..... so confident. Like she knows she'll win..."_

Kage looked back down at the blades and Johnny continued to stare at the girl, the image of those penetrating amethyst eyes burned into his minds eye, captivating and unnerving him all at once.

However, it was this small moment of distraction that nearly cost the scottish blader the match.

"Oh! And it's a close call for Johnny!" AJ exclaimed at once.

The crowd released a collective held breath as the redhead's blade slid back down the wall of the dish and back into the center.

Johnny smirked and looked up at Kage.

"Not bad." He said, slightly impressed. "You nearly pushed me out. Looks like I underestimated you. Now the battle begins!"

Kage starred at him for a moment before finally smirking as well. She gave Johnny a single nod before looking down at the blades yet again.

It was a long and fierce battle, one that seemed to drag on for hours with countless close calls. The crowd were on the edges of the seats, biting nails and clenching fist fulls of clothing as they starred below.

Johnny was panting heavily and his knees were quivering with the effort to keep standing. Looking up from the blades below him to the blader across him, he noted that Kage's chest was heaving as well, but her eyes were glued to the battle. Smiling, the redhead's gaze turned back to the dish.

"And the battle rages on!" AJ exclaimed excitedly.

"New or not, this girl is really giving it her all." Brad added. "Looks like she's determined to prove that her team can run with the big dogs!"

"OK, enough is enough!" Johnny shouted confidently. "Salamalyon! Attack!"

A huge reptilian Bitbeast erupted from Johnny's blade and many people in the crowd gasped. Kage, however, seemed completely unfazed.

The black-tipped-purple haired teen's head tipped back and her eyes closed while her mouth dropped open, appearing to scream though no sound came out. When she did this, a bright purple light emerged from the girl's blade and when it faded, a huge, black and white hawk with purple-tipped wings and plumage hovered over the dish.

Kage pointed at Johnny's bitbeast and the hawk flew it at with incredible speed. In the blink of an eye there was a massive explosion as the two bitbeasts collided, causing every being in the stadium to shield their eyes against the blinding light.

When then light died away, the occupants of the stadium looked back down to the dish and gasped. Both bladers were layed out on opposite sides of the dish with a blade each by their heads.

Silence filled the stadium as everyone inside held their breaths. After a very long pause, both bladers began to stir until their eyes slowly blinked open and both teens slowly got to their feet.

Johnny picked up the blade on the ground next to him and starred at it. The beautiful yet heavy black and white blade was unfamiliar to him; it wasn't his. Looking up he saw Kage examining a pale purple blade in her hand as well. She looked up at him and for a moment their eyes locked on each other. After a very long, awkward silence, a small smile graced Kage's face and the tension in the building immediately lifted as Johnny smiled back at her.

And the crowd went wild.

Both bladers walked around the dish and met in the middle, each extending their free hands to each other and shaking hands firmly.

"Good battle!" Johnny said proudly. Kage smiled again and nodded.

The two released each others hands and exchanged the beaten and worse-for-wear blades. They gave each other one final smile before heading back to their own teams.

"Wow! What sportsmanship!" AJ said admiringly.

"You said it, AJ!" Brad added. "Looks like there's more to Villikosto then meets the eye -- or to what their name suggests!"

Kage reached her team and turned around to lean against the wall of the team area with crossed arms and a satisfied smile. The area reminded the girls very much of a baseball dug-out.

"Next up is Enrique versus Victoria!"

The blonde Majestic stepped up to the new dish; the old, demolished one having disappeared below the stadium. Moments later, Victoria appeared across from him.

"Both of these bladers have impressively high offenses, which means we should be in for another intense battle!"

"Don't worry, bella." The blonde said sweetly. "I'll go easy on you."

A strange glint shone in Victoria's aqua-marine eyes and a whisper of a smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh, thank you, so much!" She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. "This is my first _real _battle after-all."

Enrique gave her a charming smile, missing the amused snorts and smiles from Victoria's team behind her.

"Uh-oh." Came AJ's voice over the speakers. "If Enrique hopes to win this battle, he'd better not let himself be fooled by a pretty face."

"That's right, AJ!" Brad agreed. "Cause if this pretty face battles anything like the first one, then the Majestics' Italian playboy is in for the fight of his life! Underestimating her might just be his down fall!"

"Alright, let the next match begin!" Jazzman said excitedly, raising his arm high above the dish. "Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

This time two voices rang out through the stadium as both blades landed in the dish below.

"Tallope! Attack!"

"And Victoria isn't wasting any time!" Brad commented.

Enrique's eyes widened as a brown horse with a green mane and tail erupted from the brown and green blade. The flowers braided into it's hair gave a very wrong impression as the obviously powerful beast hurtled towards the blonde's blade with tremendous speed.

"Amphilyon!"

The huge serpent appeared from the blonde's blade and outstretched it's arms. It was sent back several feet as the horse collided with is, pushing against the serpent with all it's might.

Realizing that this girl was much more powerful then he'd imagined, Enrique quickly shook his head and focused on the battle.

"Amphilyon, Twin Destruction!"

"Tallope, RKO!"

The two blades pulled back from each other and prepared for their attack. The serpent flew at the horse, but the latter seemed to be waiting for him. Just as the dragon-like beast was upon the horse, Tallope turned around and kicked it with it's two powerful back legs. The heavy blow struck the serpent full on in the head, sending the serpent high into the air.

A collective gasp was heard around the stadium and Enrique watched with wide eyes and mouth as his blue blade flew high. Victoria was smirking triumphantly.

"Thank you, oh-so-much for going easy on me, Enrique-poo." She said, again in a sickeningly sweet tone. Then she laughed. "Maybe next time you'll listen to the commentators!"

Enrique was speechless as he watched his blade fall, seemingly in slow motion, towards the ground. Finally it landed on the edge of the dish, teetering dangerously on the edge. Everyone, save the members of Villikosto, held their breaths as they waited.

Finally the blue blade tipped and slid back down into the dish, still spinning, though wobbling slightly.

Enrique released a huge breath of relief before looking up at Victoria with a confident smile.

"Well, well!" He said cockily. "Looks like I did underestimate you didn't I? Well, I assure you, chica; that won't happen again."

Victoria smiled confidently, her chin lifting in the air slightly as she looked at the blonde.

"It better not." She replied playfully. "Otherwise, you'll find yourself on the outside of the winners circle!"

Enrique grinned.

"How about we make things a little more interesting? If I win this battle, you let me take you out on a date."

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"And if I win?"

Enrique thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure. I suppose you can pick."

The blonde's grin widened then.

"But no worries, I'll save you the trouble of having to think of something."

The strange glint from earlier returned to Victoria's eyes.

"You're on!"

Enrique smirked and his fists clenched at his sides as he called out to his bitbeast.

"Amphilyon! Twin Destruction!"

Victoria smirked as well.

"That tired old attack again? Well, I suppose if you're not going to try anything new, I might as well stick to my guns too; seeing as it worked so well last time."

Her own fists clenching at her sides, Victoria fixed her eyes on the blue blade below her as she screamed out her command.

"Tallope! RKO!!"

Both blades hurtled towards each other in a blur and when they collided, the explosion was deafening and the smoke and debris left everyone outside the dish momentarily clueless as to the outcome of the attack. When finally the dust and smoke began to die down, two figures slowly became visible.

Enrique was down on one knee, panting heavily and Victoria looked about ready to collapse as well. Both teens looked rather beaten and worse-for-wear and when the debris had finally cleared, everyone could see both blades in the dish again -- neither of them spinning.

Victoria stumbled forward, down into the dish, and fell to her knees as she reached out to pick up her blade. Cradling it to her chest, she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Tallope." She whispered. "You made me proud."

When her eyes opened again, Victoria noted the hand in front of her.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

Victoria looked up the arm and blinked at the blonde who owned it in confusion.

"Go?"

Enrique smiled at her.

"On our date."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at him before standing on her own, ignoring the hand outstretched to her.

"The deal was if you won. You didn't win."

Enrique's smile slipped a little.

"But I didn't lose either."

Victoria dusted herself off, once again ignoring the blonde.

"Tough." She said bluntly.

Enrique's smile disappeared. He reached out to Victoria as she turned around and walked out of the dish.

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded. "It's just a date! How can you say no to a face like this, huh?"

Victoria completely ignored him this time as she exited the dish and walked back to her teammates.

"Same as all the other smart ones do." Oliver said to the blonde with an amused smile, taking his friend's hand and pulling him out of the dish.

Enrique pouted as he plopped down on his teams bench, Oliver and Robert trying not to laugh at him while Johnny laughed openly.

"Well, we were promised an intense battle, and we got one!" Brad said as the practically demolished dish disappeared below the stadium to be replaced, once again, by a third.

"Only one more battle left!" AJ said excitedly. "Will this one end in a draw as well, meaning we'll get to see all four members of Villikosto battle? Or will team captain, Demetra, finish the round? We'll just have to wait and see!"

Demetra was the first to step up to the dish, followed moments later by the shorter, green-haired member of the Majestics.

Oliver smiled at Demetra.

"Good luck." He said kindly. Demetra lifted her nose in the air and looked down it at Oliver as she lifted her launcher before her.

"Such a weak phrase." She said emotionlessly. "Yet such a popular one. I'll say the same thing to you as I said to _America's finest_. Luck is for amateurs."

Oliver blinked at Demetra, utterly stunned, while behind him his Captain mimicked him.

"What a woman." Robert said in awe. Johnny snorted humorlessly.

"I think she's a b-"

"Beauty." Enrique interrupted, starring at Demetra with hearts in his eyes.

"Once again, the Majestics are faces with a challenge." AJ commented. "But by now, I'm sure they've learned that looks can be deceiving. Especially in this case."

"With two totally different blading skills and styles, how will this match turn out?" Brad asked rehtorically. "Oliver has a strong defense, while Demetra has an impressively strong offense. Once again, I think we're in for a real battle!"

Oliver frowned and starred at Demetra confidently as he lifted his launcher as well.

"You'll find that I'm not like my teammates." Oliver told the tall girl seriously. "I am a fan of beauty but I will not be fooled by it. I'm not naive enough to believe that because a rose is beautiful, it's thorns cannot hurt."

Demetra's face was expressionless.

"Then you may come out of this in one piece." She said seriously. "But you will not come out victorious."

Oliver's grip on his launcher tightened.

"We'll see about that."

"Bladers, on your mark!"

Once again Jazzman lifted his free hand high into the air.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

"Unicolyon! Earth Shake!"

Demetra seemed completely unfazed and unbothered by Oliver's immediate offense and neither said or did anything.

Oliver gasped as Demetra's blade struck his and bounded high into the air, completely avoiding his devastating attack.

When the ground had stopped shaking, the dish and surrounding area had cracks all through and around it. Demetra's red and black blade fall fast and hard towards the dish and Oliver wasn't quite quick enough to avoid it. The black blade struck the purple one full-force, powerful enough to crack it down the middle and completely destroy the defense ring.

The black and red blade jumped to the side and spun on spot as if nothing had ever happened. Meanwhile, in the dead center of the dish, Oliver's purple blade lay broken and motionless.

One could hear a pin drop as the stadium fell into a dead silence.

Without a word or glance around, Demetra walked down into the dish and bent to pick up her still spinning blade, fingering it lovingly as she climbed out and headed back to her teammates.

On the other side of the dish, Oliver's wide, purple eyes glossed with tears as he starred in shock at his broken beyblade.

"And there you have it..." Came AJ Topper's soft-spoken voice over the speakers. "Short and painful. The Winner of this round is Villikosto, who now has one win under their belt.."

Johnny bounded forward into the dish and grabbed Oliver's blade. He ran back to his green-haired teammate and handed him the purple blade before turning to glare across the dish at Demetra.

Oliver closed his eyes and held his blade to his chest as his two remaining teammates stood along side him and starred at Villikosto in shock.

"I'm so sorry Unicolyon..."

Across the dish, The members of Villikosto were all having different reactions to the dead silence still plaguing the stadium.

Victoria was attempting to disappear, wanting nothing more then to become invisible. She was utterly ashamed of her Captain's heartless win.

"That was so unnecessary!" She hissed to Demetra under her breath. "You didn't have to be so brutal!"

"It's what they all get for underestimating us." Demetra said bluntly, her eyes closed and arms crossed. "If he couldn't handle me at my weakest, how could they honestly expect to make it to the final round. I didn't even call forth Trea."

Victoria, unable to take the tension anymore, made a quick sweep of the stadium before lowering her head and hurrying towards the exit.

Kage, her eyes closed and arms crossed as well, took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, also made a sweep of the stadium, then looked over at The Magestics. Her eyes lingered on them for a few moments before looking back at Demetra, then turning to leave the stadium as well with an emotionless expression.

Demetra, obviously not giving a damn about her brutal win, only caring that she won, ignored the whispering and muttering that had now begun around the stadium and left without another word.

Keisha frowned deeply and turned to look at The Majestics. Her heart broke as she watched Oliver clutching his blade to his chest. She imagined how she'd feel if she was in his position and knew immediately that it would eat her alive knowing her bitbeast was in that shape because of her.

Ignoring the weary and/or scathing glares from the other members of the team, Keisha headed over to the Majestics and stopped in front of the still kneeling Oliver.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, holding out a hand to him.

Amethyst eyes very much like Kage's turned to look up at her, still a little glossy due to their owner's defeat.

Oliver blinked at the redhead, obviously a little stunned, but didn't move a muscle.

"I know it's hard to believe," Keisha began slowly. "But... she really is a good person. It's just... in the dish, she's a lot more brutal and aggressive then she needs to be. There's so much you don't know or understand... But on my entire team's behalf; please accept my sincerest apology for your blade. I can get it fixed for you if you want. Top notch parts and maintenance."

Oliver starred at the redhead for a long time before finally smiling and accepting her extended hand, and apology.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. And thank you, but I can fix it on my own. It just hurts me knowing he's like this because of me, you know?"

Keisha nodded with a small smile as Oliver stood up and released her hand.

"I know." She said softly.

The crowd erupted into a long awaited applause, each and every being in the stadium standing to give the most spirited member of Villikosto a standing ovation for her kindness and sportsmanship.


	4. Chapter 4 : Demetra's Warning

**A/N:** Sooooo sorry this took so long guys! I`ve been so busy and stuff, and on top of that, lately I`ve been really sick :( . Anyway, enough excuses lol. Here`s the next one, gonna try to get ch 5 out asap so keep an eye out for me... I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own BB or any of the character.... `cept Villikosto!

* * *

Keisha looked around the main lobby as she exited the stadium, her eyes scanning the area for her team. It didn't take her long to spot them and she sighed as she noted the fact that Victoria and Demetra seemed to be arguing. Kage was attempting to calm them both down, but it wasn't working very well.

"-totally un-necessary!" Keisha heard Victoria say angrily as she approached the group. "You destroyed that poor boy's blade with absolutely no remorse whatsoever!"

Victoria sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You can't keep doing this Demetra." The blonde-streaked brunette said softly. "People are going to think we're nothing but bullies! We can get through this without leaving a path of destruction behind us. Please, Demi, do it for us."

Demetra starred at Victoria with an emotionless expression and it was at that moment that Keisha decided to cut the two off before things got ugly.

"So, what do you guys wanna do for supper!" The redhead said a little louder then necessary.

Keisha's three teammates turned to her and Kage gave the redhead a grateful smile. Demetra, as usual, he;d an emotionless expression while Victoria looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm..." The aqua-marine eyed blader began. "I was actually thinking-"

"Hey, Keisha!"

All four members of Villikosto turned towards the new voice to see a yellow ball of fluff making it's way towards them. When it had finally pushed it's way through the crowd, the girls could see that the ball of fluff was in fact the unruly blonde locks of the All Star's own, Max Tate.

"Hey, Max!" Keisha greeted cheerfully. Max smiled at her teammates, receiving one from Victoria and Kage, before turning back to the redhead.

"What you did back there was really cool." He told her admiringly. "Shows a lot of character."

Keisha smiled modestly while her teammates all looked a little confused.

"What'd you do?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." The redhead said absently over her shoulder. She then turned her attention back to Max. "Thanks, but, I didn't do it to make myself look good."

Max smiled.

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes it so great. You should be proud of yourself, Keisha."

Well, since he put it that way....

Keisha grinned, feeling a warm sensation building somewhere inside her. Now that he mentioned it; she did feel proud. Damn proud!

But was it because she should or because Max had told her to?

Shaking her thoughts aside, Keisha's grin faded to a small smile.

"Thanks." She said again. "And I do."

Max smiled again, then shoved his hands in his coat pockets before looking around a little awkwardly. When he looked back at the redhead, he rocked back and forth on his feet a little as he spoke again.

"So..." He began slowly. "I um... I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me? If your not busy."

Keisha grinned wide, feeling a strange bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth to reply but a voice behind her cut her off.

"She is busy." Demetra said tonelessly.

Keisha frowned and turned to stare at Demetra.

"No I'm not." She argued. Demetra narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Aren't you?" She asked briskly. "You don't have _anything _to do today?"

Keisha rolled her eyes and turned back to Max.

"I've got some team thing later tonight, but I've got lots of time before that."

The redhead smiled brightly at the blonde.

"I'd love to have lunch with you, Max."

Behind the redhead, Demetra's jaw clenched and her eyes shifted from Keisha to Max and narrowed threateningly. Instead of commenting however, she simply turned on her heel and headed for the exit of the building.

Kage starred at Max for a moment, seemingly studying him, before finally turning to Keisha and lifting her hands in the air. Keisha smiled warmly at the older girl and nodded.

"I'll be careful." She promised. "See you later."

Kage turned her attention to Max, looked him over again, then gave him a nod and a whisper of a smile before turning to leave as well.

Victoria grinned at the pair and gave them a playful wink.

"Have fun kiddies!" She teased, turning her attention to Keisha. "I want all the juicy details when you get back!"

Keisha blushed lightly as Victoria blew her a kiss before turning and jogging after her two older teammates.

Clearing her throat, Keisha turned her attention back to the now grinning Max and willed her blush away.

"Anyway.." She said conversationally. "Shall we?"

Max laughed and nodded, then stepped up beside the redhead and lead her towards the exit.

"So." The blonde said, giving Keisha a cheeky grin. "Aside from your Captain, ya think I passed the whole 'meet the best friends' thing?"

Keisha laughed heartily as the two pushed open the huge front doors and exited the building.

"With flying colors." She replied playfully.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

Keisha laughed as she munched on another long fench fry. When it had disappeared, she shrugged.

"What d'ya wanna know?"

Max was thoughtful for a moment but the question he was obviously thinking about seemed to be eating him alive and finally he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Was AJ Topper right about your team name?" He blurted at once. Keisha jumped and blinked at him for a moment before finally laughing and nodding.

"Yea, he was. Demi and her brother, Breal -- you met him, remember -- picked it out when we first formed. I thought it sounded pretty cool so I agreed. Kage liked it too so, being outnumbered, Victoria reluctantly agreed."

Keisha laughed again as she picked up another fry and ate it before speaking again.

"She never did like the name."

Max frowned and shivered.

"No wonder." He replied, making Keisha grin. "It's so.... cold."

"It's just a name." The redhead said indifferently. "Not a title. We could be called the Sunshine Daisies for all the difference it makes. It still doesn't define who we are."

Max snorted at this and grinned.

"That's true." He said with a laugh, making a disappearing act with a handful of his own fries as well. "So how do you guys know each other then?"

"We all grew up in the same orphanage together."

At this, Max nearly choked on the drink he'd been sipping and had to resort to a fit of coughing until his air passage was clear again.

Oblivious to the fact that Max had nearly just choked, Keisha continued as if nothing had happened.

"We were all left behind when we were babies, most of us only days old. We started blading when we were about four or five, not really knowing what we were doing of course but having fun all the same.

When we were about eight or nine, some blunette guy shows up at the orphanage and says he's Demetra's brother and wants to take her home. When she met with him and he told her he was taking her home, she refused to go. Obviously, we were all a little skeptical about him, they look nothing alike. But he produced proof -- birth certificates and legal documents. That proved it. So, Demi agreed to go with him -- On one condition."

Keisha smiled fondly and starred at the table in a daze as she absently swirled her straw around in her glass.

"She told him she'd only go with him if the rest of us could come too. So, Breal willingly adopted us too."

"And thus started the legacy of Villikosto!" Max teased playfully. Keisha grinned and nodded.

"Basically, yeah." She said with a laugh. Suddenly she frowned.

"I don't know why I was left behind but...."

The redhead reached into her pocket and pulled out her blade, lovingly fingering the bit on top as she starred at it.

"But I know my parents must have loved me.... they must have had a reason to give me up, because... they left me Totori. So I guess they wanted to protect me, or didn't want me to be alone, right?"

Although he knew it was meant to be a rhetorical question, Max reached across the table and curled his fingers around Keisha's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure that's exactly right." He said softly, giving the emerald-eyed blader a warm smile when she looked up at him. "A bitbeast is special. They wouldn't have left it with you of they didn't really love you."

Keisha stared into Max's ocean-blue eyes for a few moments before finally smiling and nodding. She gave the hand wrapped around hers a gentle squeeze in return.

"Thanks Max." She said gratefully. The blonde smiled and gave her hand one more light squeeze before pulling it away.

"Hey, it's no problem." He said kindly.

Looking down at his food, the blonde thought about the truth he'd just learned about his new friend and suddenly lost his appetite. Glancing up at the redhead across from him, he could tell that Keisha was no longer hungry either; if the way she was picking at her food was any indication.

Taking a deep breath, Max produced his biggest, most winning smile and sat up straight.

"So! How about I show you around a bit?" He asked enthusiastically. Keisha looked up at him and grinned before nodding once.

"Yea, sounds great!"

"Alrighty then! Let's go."

The two stood up and walked to the front of the restaurant, and after much arguing, Max managed to convince Keisha to let him pay. But not, however, before she insisted that she would pay next time.

* * *

"You're kidding! He actually said that?!"

Max laughed and nodded as he watched Keisha laugh in amusement. Seeing how much of a kick she was getting out of the shared memory he playfully mocked his ex-Captain again.

"Today, eat, drink and be merry. For tomorrow... You train!"

Keisha stopped walking and doubled over in kinks, holding her stomach as she nearly laughed herself to tears.

"Oh man!" She managed through her laughter. "How melo-dramatic can you get?"

The redhead straightened up and Max grinned, happy she was finding so much amusement in his playful antics.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Keisha grinned again.

"You know what?" She asked, her grin widening to stretch from ear to ear. Max gave her an odd look, but was still grinning nonetheless.

"What?"

"I bet Demetra and Kai would be a perfect couple!"

Max snorted with laughter as he imagined this.

"I duno." He replied teasingly. "I think it would be a pretty cold and depressing relationship."

The blonde pulled himself up to his full height and crossed his arms. He then lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Keisha as his face took on a very serious, very Kai-like expression.

"Good battle. Obviously all our time together has paid off. Now we can cut our training down to six and a half days instead of seven. That gives us a whole few hours to rest."

Keisha had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Instead she straightened up and mimicked Max's pose, looking up at him with a mirror image of Demetra's stotic, concentrated look.

"Of course, we could do that. But then we wouldn't spend as much time together. You know how much I love making you sweat."

This time it was Max's turn to double over with laughter, having thoroughly lost his Kai-like resolve.

"She... wouldn't.... really say... that..... would she?"

Keisha grinned as she watched the blonde laugh himself to tears just like she had earlier.

"Not in a thousand lifetimes!" The redhead replied with a wide grin.

Max straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh!" He sighed happily. "I can't remember ever laughing so hard in my life.. and that's saying something!"

Keisha laughed again and finally the two continued on their way, both laughing and teasing about the two Captains, neither of them meaning any harm.

After each acquiring an ice cream, the two finally ended up at the beach and decided to sit and watch the sunset.

"I like you." Max said suddenly, a wide grin on his face as he starred out over the water. "You're different."

Keisha laughed and placed her free hand behind her to prop herself up in the sand.

"I try."

Max smiled and turned to look at the redhead.

"I'm glad I met you Keisha." He said truthfully. Smiling, she turned towards the blonde and nodded.

"Ditto." She said softly.

Max turned back towards the horizon and gave his ice cream a few licks before speaking again.

"Hey, no matter what happens during this tournament I think we should decide to stay friends."

Keisha bit her lip and turned back to look over the horizon. Unnoticed by her, her ice cream began to melt as she sifted through her thoughts. It wasn't until Max laughed and spoke that she realized her once-frozen treat was becoming a huge mess.

"You might wanna eat that before it becomes a milkshake.'

Emerald eyed looked down at her hand and gave it a lopsided smile. She licked the sticky treat from her hand and licked at the ice cream as Max had while she thought for a bit.

She wanted nothing more then to remain friends with Max, no matter what, but she knew what both her and her team were like when they were in front of the dish; nothing stood in their way and no one got any breaks or mercy. Even as the most fun and spirited member of Villikosto, Keisha was no push-over....

If they were to face each other in the dish, who's to say the blonde would _want _to be friends with her after wards?

Finally the redhead took a deep breath and looked back over at the blonde, forcing a warm smile when she saw he was looking at her.

"I'd like nothing more then that, Max..." She replied softly.

Max smiled happily.

"Good." He said simply, turning then back to his ice cream just as the sun sank below the horizon.

* * *

Keisha laughed as she stepped off the elevator with Max. The two had talked about anything and everything and in just a few hours had managed to kindle a sort of kinship between them. Like kindered spirits meant to compliment each other, they were sorely reluctant to leave each others company.

"So, what time does your flight go out on Sunday?" Max asked curiously. Keisha looked up thoughtfully until a number came to her and she looked back at the blonde.

"One-thirty pm I think. You?"

Max grinned.

"Sweet! Mine too! I guess that means we're on the same flight! You wanna sit by me? I'm sure Rick wouldn't mind switching."

Keisha grinned back and nodded.

"I'm supposed to be sitting by Victoria but, Kage's just across the isle, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind either."

"I'm beginning to rethink this whole American tournament."

Keisha's head snapped up and both her and Max stopped walking as they starred at the tall girl leaning against the wall ahead of them.

"Demi?" Keisha asked in surprised.

Demetra was leaning against the wall outside of Villikosto's hotel room, her arms crossed and eyes closed with the usual serious look and frown on her face.

Ignoring Keisha as if she hadn`t spoken, the silver-eyed blader spoke again.

"Seem's like this God-forsaken country is making you forget all your values."

The Captain opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at the redhead with a cold glare.

"Like your teammate's opinions and feelings. Consideration. Honesty.... and Punctuation."

Keisha furrowed her brows as she starred at her Captain.

"Wha-?"

Max looked over at Keisha as she gasped, and frowned in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

Her hands over her mouth and eyes a little wide, Keisha replied.

"The meeting!" She gasped breathlessly. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cellphone and cringed when she realized she was two full hours late for their team meeting.

"Demi, I am so sorry!" She said guiltily.

Demetra said nothing but her frown deepened. Keisha continued.

"I'll be ready in two minutes flat! I swear!"

"So much for not being distracted, Keisha." Demetra said coldly. Keisha frowned.

"I said I was sorry, Demetra." She replied coldly, returning her Captain's glare. "I'm not distracted and it won't happen again."

Without another word, Keisha stalked past Demetra and into the room.

Demetra's eyes didn't follow the redhead, instead they stayed locked on the blonde before her and waited until the door beside her had closed again before narrowing ever-so-slightly.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Max shifted back and forth between his feet. He remembered his and Keisha's mocking session and felt worse as he now starred into Demetra's dark face. Lifting a hand up to rub his arm, Max looked away from the taller girl.

"Hey, uh... I'm sorry Demetra. I didn't mean to keep Keisha out so late. It's not her fault, it's mine. I forgot about your meeting and I wasn't watching the time."

Max looked back up at the girl and smiled kindly.

"You see, I was showing her around and-"

"You're right." Demetra interrupted. "It is your fault. And excuse my ignorance, but I fail to see the point in 'showing her around' when we'll be leaving in two days anyway."

Max frowned again. Boy, cold didn't describe this girl! This girl was frigid!

Taking a deep breath, Max decided to be the bigger man -- figuratively speaking -- and smiled again.

"I know. Again, I'm sorry."

Demetra starred at the blonde for another few moments, seemingly staring right through his soul, and this time Max forced himself not to look away -- though it was very hard. Finally she snorted humorlessly and turned away again before closing her eyes once more.

"Not as sorry as you will be if you decide to trust her."

Caught off guard by this comment, Max blinked at the Captain.

"Wh-.... what do you mean?"

Without moving a muscle or opening her eyes, Demetra spoke again.

"If you're naive enough to think that your petty little offerings of friendship will save you if you two are matched together; then you really will be sorry."

Now Demetra looked up at Max and starred intently into his eyes again.

"Keisha was born to beybattle. It's her life. For your sake, you'd better not hope she'll take it easy on you just because you've had a few cutesy little moments together."

Max pulled himself up to his full height now, a strange courage overcoming him.

"You may be right about her not going easy on me." He said defiantly. "And I don't want or expect her to. But you're wrong about her. We've agreed to be friends no matter what happens!"

Demetra snorted with amusement this time and closed her eyes with a smirk.

"Friends?" She mocked. "You'll be her friend only as long as you're not in her way."

Now the silver eyes opened and locked with blue again, and this time they held a look more intense then Max had ever seen in any pair of eyes before.

"_Real_ friendship isn't forged over a few days. It's something that takes years, experience and shared memories and hardships. You can't have that kind of bond just from _'going to lunch together'_. If it comes down to you or us, who do you honestly think she'll pick?"

Max blinked at Demetra, utterly stunned.

"That's... not true..." He replied softly, not really sure he believed his own words but not wanting to believe Demetra's either.

Demetra smirked and pushed away from the wall as if she were done waiting.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said simply.

Max opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the door to the hotel room opened. He blinked at Demetra again as she uncrossed her arms and began to walk towards the elevator.

_"She... knew Keisha was coming..."_ Max thought in awe. _"She couldn't have heard her inside the room could she? These things are supposed to be soundproof... So.. it's like she knew exactly when Keisha would be finished or... like she could sense her coming.."_

Noting the look on the blonde's face, Demetra smirked.

"It's sinking in isn't it?" She subtly whispered in his ear as she walked past him. "You know I'm right. You could never have the bond we share. You'll never take our place."

Max swallowed hard, not looking at the tall blader as she walked past him and onto the elevator.

Keisha locked the hotel room door and stuffed her key into her pocket before running for the elevator as well. When she was on, she smiled wide and waved after the blonde.

"Sorry I gotta leave so quickly, Max!" She called through the closing door. "Thank you! I had fun! See you Sunday!"

Max waved to her, forcing a wide smile.

"Bye, Keisha! Thanks for hanging with me!"

Finally the doors closed and Max watched the numbers light up on the elevator as he thought.

_"It's sinking in isn't it?..... You could never have the bond we share. You'll never take our place."_

Max shook his head to rid himself of Demetra's words. She was wrong! He just knew it! He didn't want to take hers or her team's place! But who's to say Keisha didn't have room in her heart for him as well as them? He was her friend too damn it! And he was going to keep being her friend!

Drawing himself up confidently, Max walked to the elevator and pushed the down button.

_"Keisha is my friend too!"_ He insisted in his head. _"You're wrong, Demetra! I'll show you!"_

When the doors finally opened Max climbed in without a second thought towards Demetra or her warning.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lesson Learned

* * *

**A/N:**OK, so... here's the next one guys. I've had it nearly done forever but I've never had the chance to finish and post. Anyway, I'm really sorry and I'm not even going to say this time that I'll have the next one out soon cause I have no idea =( .... lol. Sooo, without further Adieu, here's ch5, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BB or any of the characters.... except Breal and Villikosto lol.

* * *

"You all did well last week. This week you'll be battling first, so there's no time to practice or observe. Are you all ready?"

The four girls in the room nodded at their coach. Keisha was sitting on a table, her hands resting on it either side of her while she kicked her feet back and forth below her. Victoria was curled up in an armchair with her feet pulled up around her and her arms on either side of the chair. Kage was sitting on the love-seat with her arms and legs crossed and Demetra was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as well; as usual, hanging on to Breal's every word.

"Who will we be fighting?" The silver-eyed blader asked.

Breal turned to his sister and watched her for a moment before his gaze moved to fall on Keisha.

"The All Stars."

Keisha tensed and her smile froze on her face. All eyes turned to her and a thick silence fell over the room.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Breal asked tonelessly.

Keisha lifted her chin in the air and forced herself to relax. She felt Demetra's eyes boreing into her but she trained her eyes on Breal and nodded.

"I know I can." She said confidently.

Breal watched her for a moment, then nodded once. He turned again to look at the rest of the girls and looked them all over.

"I don't want Keisha to battle today."

Keisha's mouth dropped open and she jumped off the table.

"What!?" She shouted in disbelief. "You've gotta to be kidding me! I didn't battle the last round either! That's not fair Breal!"

Breal turned his head back to the redhead and locked eyes with her. Her emerald orbs glared back defiantly.

"I know you want to battle, but it's too risky. You've already made friends with that team and we can't risk feelings getting in the way."

"I haven't made friends with the whole team, just Max! I can battle any one of the others! I want to battle!"

Breal frowned and lifted his nose in the air, starring at Keisha as if starring right through her very soul. She pulled herself up to her full height and starred back defiantly until finally Breal turned away.

"I'll leave it up to your Captain." He said as he walked away.

Three egar faces turned towards Demetra as Breal exited the room. Her arms were still crossed and her eyes were now closed. When she finally opened them, she uncrossed her arms and pushed off the wall.

"Well see." She said simply. And with that she walked to the door and left as well.

Kage looked over at Keisha, who was fuming by the table, before standing up and walking over to her to place a hand on her shoulder. Keisha looked up into the amethyst eyes and sighed.

"I know." She said simply. She knew what Kage wanted to say.

Kage gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled before turning to Victoria. The blonde-streaked brunette walked up to the redhead and gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry copper-top!" She said cheerfully. "There's still two more rounds after this one! You'll be in both of those if not this one! You know they're not doing this to be unfair... we just wanna win."

Keisha sighed and looked away from her friends with a sour look.

"Right." She said moodily.

Victoria placed an arm over Keisha's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze like Kage had. The two then turned and left the redhead to her thoughts.

"This is so unfair!" Keisha said angrily to herself once she was alone. "I shouldn't be punished for making friends!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Keisha pulled herself up to her full height again and turned to leave the room as well.  


* * *

"Alright, first up is Victoria, then Kage, then me."

Keisha pouted as she sat on the bench and listened to Demetra speak.

"The All Stars have already lost to the Blitzkrieg Boys in the first round, so we've only got to beat them two out of three matches to eliminate them. They've seen Victoria and Kage's moves and bitbeasts but they haven't had a change to collect any data on mine. In any case, you're both going to have to use different attacks and strategies and watch out for them."

The girls pulled away from their little huddle as the voices over the speakers were heard.

"We're here in beautiful Virginia where the next round of the American tournament is about to get under-way!"

"That it is, AJ! And I've gotta admit, I'm pumped!"

"Me too, Brad! This round promises to be a good one because this time, two teams will be eliminated!"

"That's right! After Friday, only four teams will be going on to the next round! Who will they be?!"

Demetra looked up into the stands and locked eyes with a set of brilliant blue orbs. Breal nodded at her and the silver-eyed blader nodded back.

"Alright, Victoria." The tall girl said. "You're up."

The aqua-marine eyed blader stood up from the bench and made her way to the dish. When she got there, Jazzman was standing ready to introduce her and her opponent.

"First up is Victoria of Villikosto versus Emily of the All Stars!"

Emily's eyes never left Victoria as she set up her blade and launcher. Victoria's eyes were locked on her opponent as well as she set up her own gear. When they were ready, their hands shot up in front of them in unison and both took up their positions.

"Bladers, on your mark!"

Both girl's eyes narrowed in concentration as Jazzman counted down.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

Neither girl wasted any time as they both immediately called forth their bitbeasts.

"Trygator!"

"Tallope!"

Victoria's teeth clenched as she starred at the alligator's razor sharp fangs.

"Keep away from it's mouth, Tallope!" She yelled warningly. Emily smirked.

"It's not his mouth you have to watch out for! Trygator, Water Smash!"

Victoria gasped as the alligator made a mighty swat at the huge brown horse, knocking the green and brown blade high into the air.

"NO!" Victoria screamed in horror. Her eyes were wide as she watched her blade fall, seemingly in slow motion, towards the ground again.

_"Why does this seem so familiar?!" _She demanded in her head. Then something clicked and her eyes widened further. "_Of course! My match with Enrique! Oh man, now I know how he felt!"_

"Heh. Over before it began." Emily said smugly. Victoria growled.

"I don't think so!" She snapped angrily. "You All Stars think you're hot stuff! We'll this match isn't over yet!"

Victoria's teeth and fists clenched tightly as she starred up at her blade.

"Tallope! Gallop!"

The green and brown blade suddenly began to spin at an incredible speed and shot towards the ground in nothing short of a colored blur. Much to the crowd, and Emily's, surprise, the airborne blade landed on the edge of the dish and tipped back down. Unlike Victoria's match with Enrique however, this time there was no hesitation as the horse flew at the gator with lightning speed.

"Tallope! RKO!"

Emily laughed.

"That tired old move again? Please. Why don't you just give up?"

Victoria's blood was boiling.

"Tired old-?! Who the hell do you think you are!? I'll show you 'tired old move'!"

Tallope charged at Trygator and stopped just before they reached each other. When the huge reptilian beast stopped to blink in confusion, the horse turned around and kicked it hard with it's hind legs, sending it out of the dish and causing it to land some feet behind Emily.

Victoria's chest heaved as she glared at Emily with something akin to an extreme hatred.

"Not bad for a _tired old move _huh?!" She spat bitterly.

Emily said nothing as she simply gawked open mouthed over her shoulder. Victoria snorted humorlessly and bent down to pick up her still spinning blade. Lifting her nose in the air, she turned on her heel and stalked back to her team's bench.

"Well done, Victoria." Demetra praised approvingly as the girl sat down.

Keisha simply smiled and shook her head. When it came to battling, one thing you didn't do with Victoria was provoke her or her bitbeast. For such a pretty pair, they sure packed a powerful punch. Would she ever walk away from a match with a new friend?

"And there you have it folks!" Came AJ's voice over the speakers. "Villikosto is on fire! So far in this tournament, this new and rising team has yet to be defeated!"

"That's right, AJ! These girls are smokin'! Can Kage keep up the streak, or will she give her team their first loss?"

"That remains to be seen, Brad. But one thing's for sure; this girl is one tough customer! And before you get too picky-choosy over who you're gonna cheer for, let me remind everyone that this silent power house has only ever been beaten once."

"Alright! Bladers take your positions!"

Kage stepped up to the dish and readied her launcher while across from her, Rick readied his.

"Next up we have Rick of the All Stars and Kage of Villikosto!"

Kage ignored Jazzman as he introduced her and instead concentrated on setting up her blade.

"Bladers ready! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

"I saw your last match." Rick told Kage pointedly. "You're pretty good. But you know somethin'? I'm better! Hate to tell ya this, but here's where your near-perfect winning streak comes to an end!"

Kage didn't seem the least bit affected by this taunting as Rick charged at her with full force.

"Woah! And a close call for Kage!" AJ exclaimed excitedly. "Looks like Rick isn't gonna take this lying down!"

"Neither is his bitbeast!" Brad added. "With these two powerhouses in the dish, we'll be lucky to have a dish at all once it's all over!"

"Rock Bison, Drop Rock!"

Kage watched intently as the huge beast towered down on her. Just when everyone thought she was done-for, Kage's blade pulled back and dodged to the side, causing Rick's blade to collide hard into the side of the dish.

"Huh? Where'd ya go?!"

Suddenly the black and white blade was behind Rick's yellow one and the dark blader gasped.

"What? No way!"

Kage's eyes flashed dangerously as they flickered from her blade to Rick's. With that, a bright purple light emitted from Kage's blade and the familiar huge hawk emerged and shot at the yellow blade like a dart.

However, Rick was ready for her this time.

"Rock Bison! Get him!"

The huge horned beast reared it's head and struck the black hawk head on, sending it flying into the air.

"Oooo! And this could be the end for Kage!" AJ exclaimed.

To everyone's surprise, the hawk turned over in the air and out-stretched it's claws, grabbing a hold of the Bison's horns.

"Will you look at that!" Brad said in astonishment as the rest of the crowd released a collective gasp.

"I guess she's thinking; 'if I'm goin' down, you're goin' down with me'!" AJ added.

Everyone in the stadium, save Kage's team, all watched in astonishment as the hawk was sent soaring out of the dish, a tight clutch on the bison, causing it to leave the ring with him.

There was silence all around the stadium as the two blades landed at Kage's feet.

Kage crouched down and picked up both blades. After examining the yellow one for a moment, she smirked and looked up before tossing it across the dish to her opponent.

Rick easily caught his blade, his mouth slightly agape as he struggled to work out what had just happened. When he looked up into Kage's face, she winked at him and lifted her free hand to give him a thumbs up and a smile. Finally he grinned and returned the gesture.

"Heh! You too! Good battle!"

The crowd erupted into a deafening applause as both bladers made their way back to their teams.

"It's all up to you now, Max." Rick said simply as he sat on the bench and crossed his arms and legs. Max grinned.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let you down!"

The blonde headed up to the dish and waited with a smile for his opponent to approach.

Across the stadium, Keisha was silently feeling very grateful now that Demetra had decided not to have her battle. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she was sure that if she'd had to face Max, she wouldn't have quite been able to give it her all.

"Well, let's see what you've got."

Keisha's eyes widened as she turned a disbelieving look on Demetra.

"Excuse me!?" She blurted. "You're kidding right!? You said you didn't want me to battle today!"

"I changed my mind." Demetra said bluntly. Keisha felt her panic rise.

"Demetra! We just went through two whole battles and you couldn't decide before now to let me play!? I can't battle Max!"

Demetra turned a harsh stare on her.

"Why not?" She asked coldly. Keisha swallowed hard.

"B-because...."

"Because he's distracted you." Demetra said icily. Keisha clenched her teeth.

"No.. it's just.... Please, can't you take this one?"

"Nope."

Keisha clenched her teeth and fists, her left hand closing tightly around her launcher.

"Please, Demi!" She begged desperately. "I... I don't know if I can-... I don't think...."

"You don't think what?" Demetra replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You said you wanted this Keisha. You got angry earlier because you wanted to battle. Well, here's your chance. Show them what you've got. If you can't beat this kid just cause you hung out once, then how can you honestly say you wanna be the best? Besides, if he really is your _friend_, don't you think he'd want you to give it your all?"

Keisha bit her lip.

"Yes, but..."

Demetra uncrossed her arms and stood up, looking down her nose at the redhead in her shadow.

"Can you do this, Keisha?" She asked dangerously.

Keisha closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth and fists, the knuckles around her launcher and blade in her hands growing white.

"Can _I do this?" _She asked herself desperately. _"Or more importantly.... am I ready to let my team down, just because I've made a new friend? Demi is right, Max would want me to do my best...."_

Keisha relaxed and opened her eyes, looking up at Max with a confident expression.

_"Yes! I _can _do this! This is our team's first real competition and we haven't lost yet! I won't break that streak!"_

Keisha stood up.

"Yes." She said without looking at her captain. "I can do this."

Without another word, the redhead walked up to the dish and stood in front of it, trying to avoid Max's steady gaze. But it deemed impossible.

"Good luck, Keisha!" He said cheerfully.

Keisha weakly returned his smile as she set up her blade and launcher.

"You too.." She replied, silently adding; _"Please don't hate me when this is all said and done, Max..."_

"Alright, bladers on your marks! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

Both blades landed in the dish and instantly flew at each other like magnets. The force of the impact sent out a shock wave strong enough to push both bladers and Jazzman back a few feet.

"Woah!" Max exclaimed as he starred at the battling blades with a huge grin. "Guess it's true what they say, opposites really do attract!"

The blonde looked up at the redhead, still grinning, but started in surprise at the serious expression on her face.

Keisha's face was set in a serious and deeply concentrated look. She looked as if she were a war general egging on her troop. There was no longer any warmth in those brilliant emerald eyes, no compassion on that once-cheerful face. Now, it was easy to see, that empty shell of a person had one goal and one goal only: to win no matter the cost.

_"Is she... serious?" _Max asked himself in shock._ "She can't really be that cold can she? I mean... this is Keisha I'm talking about. Sweet, cheerful, kind, compassionate, Keisha."_

Looking from the emerald-eyed blader to their battling blades, Max noted with surprise how much trouble Draciel was having.

Surprise? Why was he surprised?

Perhaps because he hadn't expected her to actually be that fierce. Thinking of her as the sweet, innocent one, it had been impossible to imagine her to be even remotely similar to any of her teammates. Even Victoria, kind and funny as she was, was a force to be reckoned with in the dish.

But there was no way Keisha was like them. It was impossible. She must be trying to impress someone or to prove herself. She's not really that cold and emotionless.

Max gasped as his blade struck the side of the dish hard and winced as he watched the purple and black blade grind his green one into the side of the dish.

_"If this keeps up, there's not going to be anything left of Draciel!"_

Max smiled and looked up at Keisha.

"Alright, Kei. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

The blonde laughed lightly to himself as he noted the fact that Keisha didn't seem to heed his comment at all. He looked back down at his blade again and clenched his fists.

"Draciel! Attack!"

Suddenly the green blade was off the wall and fighting back. It took much effort, but eventually Max managed to force Keisha back off him.

Now the battle was on.

But instead of smiling, or looking up, or even acknowledging Max at all, Keisha simply retaliated.

"Totori! Attack!"

Max braced himself as the purple blade flew at his green one with incredible speed. His arms shot up in a cross to shield his face and he clenched his teeth as the purple blade collided hard enough with his to send him sliding back a few feet. Much to the crowd's surprise, however, when the blonde lowered his arms again, there was a huge grin on his face.

Max had to admit, he was impressed. Sure, she might not be the most cheery person while blading, but she had warned him hadn't she? She'd warned him that she was a serious blader in the dish. Besides, outside the dish, she was the same, sweet, innocent Keisha. That's what he had to remember.

"I'm glad I got to battle you Kei!" Max called to the redhead across the dish. "You're an amazing opponent."

Keisha's eyes narrowed and the words that flew from her mouth not a moment later shocked the blonde speechless.

"You won't be glad in a few seconds! You should never have underestimated me, Max!"

Max's eyes widened in shock as he saw the fire in Keisha's own emerald orbs. Her fists clenched and her face contorted angrily in a way that made her adorable face look almost frightening.

"Totori!! Swan dive!!"

Had the situation been any different, the attack would have been comical. Swan Dive? Seriously? Was that really the name of her attack?

But as it was, the situation was not different and it was not comical at all.

Max watched as a beautuiful purple swan arose from the purple blade. It had a choker around it's neck and an elegant piece around it's head, each set with a shimmering stone.

The following events played out in seemingly slow motion for Max.

Totori stretched it's massive wings in the air and with a mighty downward stroke, it struck the side of the dish and flew high into the air. A blanket of silence fell over the stadium as each and every eye was turned up towards the rising purple blade.

It was in that one moment, while Totori rose high above the dish, that Max received his moment of clarity.

_"Demetra was right."_ He thought suddenly. His eyes were locked unblinkingly on the purple blade above him as his thoughts finally came to him to little to late. _"She told me to be prepared... she told me this would happen. She warned me and I ignored it. Keisha really is just like them........ she doesn't give a damn about me!"_

Suddenly time sped up again and everything else flew by in such a blur that Max barely had time to register it.

Totori shot back down into the dish and with astounding precision, landed right on top of Draciel. The purple blade tipped to the side and the green one shot out from under it and landed with a sickening clatter at the blonde's feet.

As Max starred at his blade, not a sound reached his ears except a faint buzzing.

He starred at the hunk of green metal for a long time until finally, blue eyes lifted to look at the purple blade still spinning flawlessly in the dead center of the dish. Just then, the blade's faint buzzing seemed almost deafening to Max.

Two feet appeared in Max's field of view, soon followed by a fair-skinned hand which closed around the purple blade and silenced the insessive buzzing.

"Max.. I-"

_"I don't want to hear it!"_

"Congratulations." The blonde almost hissed.

Max looked up into Keisha's eyes and noted the returned emotion. But there was still no warmth in the eyes, no compassion on the face. However, she was no longer an empty shell either. Now the eyes were filled with sadness, the face was filled with pain and worry.

Too bad Max didn't care.

"Looks like your Captain was right, and so were you; she is a great friend and a good leader. Next time I'll take her advice."

Tears flooded Keisha's eyes as Max crouched to pick up his blade.

"Max!" She called as he stood and turned. "Wait, please!"

But the blonde didn't so much as pause as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Keisha's chest heaved with the effort not to cry as she watched the blonde walk away from her.

"And there you have it folks!" Came Brad's voice over the speakers. "Villikosto advance to the next round! Good job, All Stars, better luck next time."

_"I knew this would happen!"_ Keisha thought miserably. And suddenly something clicked in her head. "_Advice.... what advice?!"_

With breakneck speed, Keisha whipped around and shot a murderous, very Demetra-like glare at her Captain.

The deafening silence that had fallen over the stadium after the last match didn't lift as the red-head stomped over to her Captain.

"What did he mean _advice_?!" Keisha demanded furiously. "What did you say to him Demetra?!"

Though the considerably raised voice sounded like a thousand screaming people in the dead silence, Demetra seemed completely unfazed by the redhead's outburst.

"I told him not to trust you." She said simply. Keisha's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you-...."

Demetra lifted her eyebrow.

"What? Monster? Heifer? B***h?"

The tears finally spilled down Keisha's cheeks but her glare only intensified through the wet blurriness.

"No." She hissed angrily. "There are no words to describe how I feel about you right now."

With that said the redhead turned and left the stadium.

"I can think of lots of words to describe you!"

Demetra turned to Victoria only to find the aqua-marine eyed girl glaring a hole through her soul as well.

The taller blader crossed her arms and lifted her chin as she looked down her nose at the younger girl.

"Is that so?" She challenged. "Then go ahead."

Victoria's eyes narrowed dangerously. She walked up to Demetra until they were inches apart and starred up at her Captain bravely.

"You're cold and cruel and a complete and total-!"

A hand on Victoria's shoulder stopped her and both bladers turned to see Kage frowning at them both. The purple-touched blader looked at Victoria and pointed at the door with a serious expression.

Victoria's glare focused instead on Kage but after an intense stare down, the blone-streaked brunette adverted her gaze and snorted humorlessly.

"Fine." She mumbled angrily.

With nothing more to say Victoria turned one more glare on her Captain before finally turning and exiting the stadium.

Demetra looked at Kage.

"I knew you were on my side." She said simply. But Kage's frown deepened and Demetra mimicked her.

"What? You're upset with me too?" She said sarcastically.

Kage sighed and looked around at the crowd. When her eyes fell back on Demetra again, she starred at her Captain for a moment, then turned and walked away.

"Hmm.. Looks like there's some tension between the members of Villikosto!" AJ said suddenly, making many jump from the sudden break in silence. "I'm sure no one missed the yelling but it's hard to know exactly what was said. Hope they're not losing their nerve already! After all they've been through and how far they've come, it would be sad to see them fall apart now!"

Demetra rolled her eyes and turned her head to see Kage waiting for her by the stadium door. She knew what she did was right. She knew that Max would only distract Keisha and that there was no way she could remain friends with him and keep up her skill and training. It was impossible. Keisha would see the light, see Demetra's reasoning, soon enough.

She'd get over it.

Finally Demetra turned and walked over to Kage. When they were side by side, they left the stadium and the still deafening silence behind them.


	6. Chapter 6 : Mirrored Emotions

**A/N:**Finally!!! I feel like a ton of bricks has been lifted off my mind and chest! I told you it might take a while! Anyway, like last time, I'm not gonna make any assumptions, estimations or promises about the ETA of the next chapter. All I can say is I'll be working on it tonight so hopefully it'll be out real soon, and also, really hope you like this one. Please R&R! Thanx!

**PS:**I'm sorry of the end is a little rushed. I was trying to hurry up and end it cause I know the rest was dragging on so much and was already so long! Anyway, I apologise for that! lol.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BB or any of the characters of the show. I down however own Breal and the members of Villikosto.

* * *

Max kicked at a random pebble as he walked down the hallway of his hotel.

The battle from earlier that day kept playing over and over in his mind like a bad movie stuck on replay.

"I can't believe I was so stupid..." He mumbled to himself with a frown. "You can't get to know someone in just a week. Demetra was right. I should have listened to her, she knew Keisha way longer then I did."

This thought made his frown deepen.

"But I don't know _her_ either. So wouldn't it make sense that she could be lying or something too?"

Max stopped walking and paused.

"But I saw her... I saw Keisha across that dish today. She looked just like the others do when they battle; like robots! Like they've only got one purpose; to win! So how can both things be right?!"

Max reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair, his eyes squeezing shut as he clenched fist-fulls of the blonde locks tightly.

"ARG!!" He yelled in frustration. "I need some answers!!!"

When he opened his eyes again, Max looked down at the pebble he'd been kicking only to find that it was gone. Looking around told him that the maid walking down the hall with a broom and dustpan was probably the reason for it's absence.

Max sighed heavily. It seemed that everything after the match had been of absolutely zero comfort to him. Well, at least until he'd found the pebble. But now the maid had taken that away from him as well...

The blonde's thoughts then wandered back to his team's comments.

_"Don't worry Maxie, you did your best. That's all that counts." _

OK.... who are you and what have you done with Judy Tate?

_"Lighten up, Max, we'll beat 'em next time." _

Yea, way to think positive, Michael....

_"Don't worry about them Max, those snobby girls aren't worth the effort it takes to be angry!"_

Wow. Hypocrite much, Emily?

_"Hey, you put up a good fight, man!"_

Thanks Eddie. Too bad that wasn't good enough.

_"Get over it, Max. So you lost. So did I. You don't see me moping around like a baby."_

Gee. Thanks for absolutely nothing Rick.

Max sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued down the hall. If his team and friends couldn't help him and he could find no comfort in solitude, then he might as well go get some fresh air.

So, with no more ideas, the blonde turned around and headed back the way he'd come, intending to take a walk to clear his head... and if he was lucky; hopefully get a few answers.

* * *

Keisha hugged her knees to her chest and sighed as she placed her chin atop them. As usual, it was easy to ignore the raised voices and noise from elsewhere in the room, but it wasn't easy to ignore the sickening, churning feeling in her stomach -- in fact, it was impossible.

"I'm so sorry Max..." The redhead whispered to herself.

She breathed on the window she was sitting by and lifted a pale, fair hand to draw an uncharacteristic symbol on it. The glass was icy to the touch and the broken heart image seemed to glow eerily in the light of the room behind her.

Suddenly the ring of her own name forced Keisha's attention away from the snowy scene outside the window and back into the happenings behind her.

"You can't do this every time any of us tries to make friends, Demi!"

Victoria had finally gotten over her anger for Demetra and now, with the aid of the peacekeeper, Kage, she was attempting to reason with the taller girl.

"Yea, sure, maybe we'll be distracted sometimes and maybe we'll make mistakes. But they're _our _mistakes to make and you have to let us make them!"

Demetra was sitting on an arm chair in the room with crossed arms and legs and closed eyes.

"Why don't you try that one again." She said tonelessly. "If I recall correctly, I've never interfered with any of your personal lives other then to make sure you keep up your practice and training. I give my advice, make my point and then let you make your own decisions. And have I been wrong yet?"

Victoria frowned.

"No, but-"

"And all those times when one or more of you didn't listen to me and did your own thing, how did that work out for you?"

Victoria chewed her cheek.

"Usually, it didn't. But-"

"When have I ever not been there for you when you needed me? When have I ever let any of you down? How many times have I picked up the pieces when someone breaks your heart or you got hurt because you didn't listen to me? How many, Victoria?"

Victoria sighed.

"I don't know." Shereplied softly. "No one can count that high. We know you've always been by our sides, Demi. You know we've always been there for you too. And I'm happy and so proud that you've always been there to pick up the pieces."

"Exactly. So what's the problem?"

Victoria huffed in frustration and stomped her foot.

"The problem is, you've crossed the line this time Demetra!"

Demetra opened her eyes and looked up into the intense aqua-marine colored eyes.

"I did it to protect her." She said softly. "You know it couldn't work. After all we've done, all we've been through, do you really think we should let ourselves be fooled by sweet voices and pretty faces? You all know yourselves how cruel and heartless some of these teams can be, especially the All Stars. That team is hell-bent on being the best and I believe they'll stop at nothing. If this had been the World's, you can bet that those matches today wouldn't have been nearly as easy as they were."

Demetra's eyes moved from Victoria and rolled to the side until they fell on the redhead at the window sil across the room.

"Of all of us, Keisha is the one with the biggest heart. She's the most trusting one, the first one to give absolutely anyone a chance no questions asked. So far no one has been able to take advantage of it, and I thank the stars for that."

Demetra's eyes closed again and this time she frowned.

"I didn't want her hurt by that little blonde fluff. I wanted to protect her from those accursed American prats! Those spoiled lab monkeys!!"

Demetra's finger nails dug into her upper arms as both her teeth and fists clenched in a rare display of emotion.

Victoria frowned deeply as Demetra's lips curled up into an angry scowl.

"Demi," She whispered softly. "you know we love you right? But you have to stop this! We appreciate you being there, but we can take care of ourselves!"

Demetra's eyes shot open and in the blink of an eye she was on her feet and starring Victoria down furiously.

"You think so do you?!" She snarled. "I beg to differ!"

Victoria's temper sky rocked.

"UGH! You're such a prat Demetra!" She screamed angrily. "Do you honestly think that we're so pathetic that-"

Once again, a hand on Victoria's shoulder stopped her, but only for a moment.

"NO, Kage!" She snapped heatedly. "Why do you always interrupt _me_?! How come I never get to finish what I have to say!? You know as well as I do that she needs to hear this!"

Kage kept a straight expression as she starred down at the shorter girl. Her free hand lifted to form a few symbols and Victoria seethed.

"You always take her side!" She accused angrily.

Kage's expression didn't change but something flashed in her eyes. She released the younger girl's shoulder and lifted both hands this time to speak.

"You're damn right what she did was wrong!"

Demetra scowled but Kage continued without missing a beat.

"That's no excuse!" Victoria steamed. "We care about Kei too, but you don't see us going off telling her new friends not to trust her and crap! Come on! How can you honestly defend her, Kage?!"

Kage seemed completely unfazed as she spoke again.

"You are too! And I-" Suddenly Victoria snapped. "Calm down?! ME calm down?! I-"

The blue-green eyed blader stopped then and closed her eyes. She took a long deep breath before finally opening her eyes and stepping away from the two.

"You know what? You're right, Kage. As usual. I really wish I had your strength."

Victoria looked back at Demetra and sighed.

"I'm sorry Demi. I was wrong and I shouldn't have lost my temper. I know you're just trying to help and I know how much you care about us. Just... you have to learn when to apologise and when to keep quiet too."

Victoria turned then and walked away. Demetra watched her for a moment until the younger teen's hand was on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" She asked tonelessly.

"Out." Victoria replied simply.

And without another word, Victoria left.

Still at the window Keisha sighed quietly and focused back on the snow outside. After a few moments a brunette wrapped in a thick brown parka appeared in her field of veiw. Keisha watched as Victoria crossed the street and continued walking until the redhead could no longer see her.

Keisha's attention turned to the happenings in the room once more. From the reflections on the window, she could see Demetra and Kage having what seemed to be a very heated conversation. However, she didn't feel like being nosy at the moment so she closed her eyes to block out the furiously moving hands and laid her head back against the wall.

"_Demetra was right..."_ Keisha thought sadly. _"I should never have allowed myself to become so attached to Max."_

After thinking about this for a while, she brushed it aside. She knew that she never would have been able to help that fact no matter how hard she might have tried. Max had an addicting personality and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She wanted to have his friendship more then anything. She wanted to know him and spend time with him.

_"Then I should have warned him better."_ She reasoned. _"I should have let him know that it's nothing personal, it's just the way we are.... This is all my fault!!"_

Pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead, Keisha forced herself to think of something else. But unfortunately, the images and voices that came to mind were no more comforting then the ones she'd just driven out.

-;-

"Come on, Keisha! What are you doing? Don't let her beat you!"

"I'm sorry Demetra."

Demetra looked as if the redhead had just announced she was quitting beyblading and never battling again.

"Sorry.." She repeated, stunned. Then suddenly her face contorted angrily. "Sorry?! Keisha, when have you ever apologised for your battling? What's wrong with you?! You won your battle today didn't you? So what's your problem? Focus!"

Keisha sighed as she starred dully at her blade. She couldn't focus at all. Each and every time her eyes honed in on her beyblade, the image of Max's blade laying motionless in front of him while he starred on in shock appeared before her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling that things had gone terribly wrong between them -- and it was all her fault.

"FOCUS!!" Demetra screamed.

Keisha flinched.

Demetra had only ever lost her temper a handful of times, and not once had it ever been towards her team.

Not that the redhead blamed the brunette. They were in the middle of the biggest break they'd ever gotten -- the most important moment of their lives -- and here was Keisha, stumbling and failing like a child in something that usually came so natural to her.

Keisha blinked, only deftly registering the third and soon forth blue beyblades as they surrounded her purple and black one almost instantly.

"Well?!!" Demetra snapped heatedly. "Aren't you going to fight back!?"

Keisha said nothing as she simply watched the blue blades close in on her. Demetra's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So be it." She hissed venomously.

Kage watched with a deep frown and Victoria cringed as the three blue blades pulled back for a moment before closing in on the purple blade with a mighty clash.

Victoria stepped forward, ready to reach out and catch the blade, but Demetra's arm shot up in front of her.

"Leave it!!"

Victoria bit her lip and Kage's eyes slid shut as her frown deepened.

The familair purple and black blade landed at Keisha's feet with a cold, empty clink. Emerald eyes slid down to look at them but there was no other movement as she simply starred.

"So that's it then?" Demetra whispered with a harsh bitterness. "You're just going to give up cause some spoiled American brat doesn't want to talk to you?"

The bait didn't work. Keisha simply starred.

"How can you honestly call him a friend if he's angry with you simply because you won a match? That's the point of battle isn't it?"

Demetra was right. Of course. She shouldn't be stressing over Max if he didn't care enough to congratulate her... right?

Keisha's lips formed a frown, unable to forgive herself. This made Demetra's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Come find me when you're ready to be part of this team again."

The words cut through the redhead like a thousand knives. Afterwards, her body went numb as she heard Demetra's heels on the cold hard floor, slowly getting further and further away until they could no longer be heard.

-;-

Keisha sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. When she opened her eyes, her head lolled to the side and she found herself once more looking out into the snowy night.

"Wherever you are Max.... I hope you remember my promise..."

* * *

Max's hands clenched and unclenched in his coat pockets. He had no idea where he was going or how long he was going to be gone. What he did know however was that it was incredibly stupid to have gone out wearing nothing but a thin jacket and now he was freezing his butt off because of it.

"Man.... I should of at least worn a warmer coat." The blonde grumbled, pulling his hands from his pockets to blow on them.

He stopped and looked around, saphire eyes scanning the area while he continued to blow hot air into the pale hands.

It was when the blonde was ready to turn around and head back to his hotel again that said sapphire eyes fell on a very familiar sight.

Max's pale lips curled into a frown. What would usually be a very welcome sight was now the last thing he wanted to see.

Without permission, Max's feet moved forward until he was directly in front of the large metal beydish. He crouched down and rested one arm on his knee while the other reached a hand out to slide along the cold, unwelcoming dish. Instantly upon contact, images as unpleasant as the feel of the cold dish flashed across Max's mind and he retracted his hand as if burnt.

Max stood up again and starred down at the dish with malice. The fire in his eyes heated his body as his hands automatically went to his belt. It merely took seconds before two pale gloved hands were held up over the dish, clenched tightly over the familiar green launcher and matching beyblade.

Enough was enough. Max knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd convinced himself that he wasn't as incapeable as Keisha had unintentionally made him believe himself to be.

He had something to prove.

To himself.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

Victoria pulled her zipper up further as she continued walking. It was a beautiful night with not a breath of wind. Too bad it was so damn cold.

The brunette huffed in frustration as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much." She grumbled to herself. "It gets way colder in Finland in December."

With a sigh, Victoria pulled her coat tighter around her, reasoning that it was because she'd gotten used to the beautiful, hot weather America had to offer up until now.

"Couldn't have just had the whole damn tournament in a warm state..." She grumbled angrily.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Victoria blinked and sighed happily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in relief. "Finally!"

A slight spring in her step now, the brunette pulled her large hood tighter around her head and took off in a sprint towards the massive building in the distance.

Victoria pushed open the heavy glass doors and entered the building eagerly. She sighed and leaned against them as the warm air from inside instantly hit her.

"Ahhhhh." She sighed gratefully. "Heat!"

Pushing her chill aside, the brunette straightened up and made a beeline for the front reception desk.

"Excuse me." She said politely. "I'm looking for the All Stars."

The man at the front desk looked her over for a moment then lifted his nose in the air, looking down the length of it at her snobbishly.

"Are they expecting you?" He asked properly. Victoria fidgeted a bit.

"Eh.... no." When the man looked ready to throw her out, she hurried to continue.

"But they know me!" She said hurriedly. "Please, just tell them it's Victoria."

The man looked skeptical but eventually he let out an extremely exaggerated sigh and picked up the phone. After pressing a few buttons he sat and waited, eyeing Victoria the entire time.

Not liking the scrutiny one bit, the brunette looked elsewhere while she waited as well.

Finally the man spoke and Victoria's head snapped back to look at him.

"Yes? Mr. Parker? There's a one, Victoria, here."

Victoria leaned in to listen and from the other end, after a long pause, she could hear Michael say;

"Victoria? Victoria who? I don't know a Victoria."

Victoria sweat dropped as the man at the desk narrowed his eyes at her.

"Victoria Reid!" She called loudly, making the man at the desk wrinkle his nose distastefully. "From Villikosto! I really need to speak to Max!"

The man leaned back away from Victoria and snorted snobbishly.

"Shall I dismiss her, sir?"

Victoria bit her cheek.

"No! Please, it'll just take a minute."

The man looked about ready to pummel the brunette but at that point she didn't care.

"Miss, _please_!" He said in annoyance before turning back to the phone again. "Sir?.... Yes. Yes. I see. Very well, sir."

The man hung up and looked down his nose at Victoria again. There was a long pause and she fidgeted as she waited impatiently. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and shouted at him.

"Well?? What did he say?!"

"He has informed me that he is busy and to escort you off of the premises."

Victoria blinked at him.

"Who's busy? Him or Max? Cause I don't need to speak to him! I need to speak to the blonde one!... The _other_ blonde one!"

The man didn't say anything, he simply walked around the side of the desk and firmly took a hold of the brunette's shoulders.

"Wait!" Victoria yelled as she was spun around and ushered to the door. "Please! It's really important!"

"Let her go."

Both people stopped walking and turned around to see a tall, dark young man standing with a frown and crossed arms.

"Mr. Anderson. You know this ruffian?"

"Yea."

Victoria blinked at the boy she remembered to be Rick for a moment before grinning wide.

"See!" She said to the hotel clerk. "I told you they know me!"

The man said nothing. He simply turned and walked away.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at the man's retreating form before turning back to Rick, whom was still frowning.

"You say you're lookin' for Max?"

Victoria nodded.

"He's not here."

The brunette sighed.

"Well, do you know where he is?" She asked, doing her best to contain her frustration.

Rick eyed the shorter teen for a few moments before snorting humorlessly.

"If I know Max, he's probably out walking the streets somewhere, trying to _find some answers_." The dark eyes rolled before focusing back on Victoria again. "I'm sure you'll find him out around somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard."

Victoria cocked her head to one side as she eyed the taller young man thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but.... why are you telling me this?"

Rick's frown deepened and he turned around.

"Because like it or not, Max is part of my team. And if he sucks, I suck. And right now, he sucks."

The bulky teen began to walk away but he paused and spoke over his shoulder after a few steps.

"I figured you'd knock some sense into him. Don't make me regret helping you."

Victoria smiled approvingly as Rick continued on his way. Looks like the tough appearance was just an act after all. The big guy was actually a softie on the inside.

"I won't." The brunette promised. And with that she turned on her heel and bolted out of the hotel.

* * *

There was a loud clash as a blur of green slammed hard against cold metal.

_"I'm every bit as good as those girls!"_ Max thought to himself angrily. _"Keisha only beat me because I was surprised, I wasn't ready for her!"_

But even as his blade spun faster and faster, Max knew that it wasn't the fact that he had been beaten that had him angry, it was the fact that Keisha had broken her promise, that Demetra had been right.

"No!" Max exclaimed aloud. "It's not true!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, the blonde tried to block out the images from earlier that day and ignore the throbbing headache that was threatening to overpower him.

"She's not like them... she can't be. How can I be so thoroughly wrong about someone? I'm usually such a good judge of character..."

Max's thoughts were interrupted as a second loud clash was heard.

Blue eyes flew open and starred down into the beydish. He frowned upon seeing a second blade floating around his green one.

He knew the blade. He knew it and he knew who owned it. And he would not be beaten again!

"Draciel! Attack!"

The huge purple bitbeast erupted from the green blade and flew at it's opponent. However, due to Max's cluttered state of mind, it was a predictable move and easily avoided.

"Very sloppy Maxie. Is that the best you've got?"

Max growled and looked up into the blue-green eyes of Victoria.

"What are you doing here?"

Victoria's eyes were locked on his.

"You know why you're loosing don't you?" She asked, ignoring his question. Max's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Because you're that much better then me?" He replied bitterly. Victoria made a face.

"No. Of course not, don't be stupid. You're losing because you know both you and Demetra were wrong. Your thinking about it, about the match and about her. Keisha. You miss her."

Victoria crossed her arms then and snorted indignantly.

"And don't be so rude. I didn't do anything to you so stop snapping at me. I'm only trying to help."

Feeling a little guilty knowing she was right, Max took a deep breath and spoke again, ignoring her last comment like she did his.

"I don't miss her." He said calmly, though both him and the girl across from him knew it was a lie.

"Right." Victoria said bluntly. "Well, if you don't miss her and I'm wrong, then I won't be able to do this."

Victoria's green-brown blade struck Draciel head-on and nearly knocked him out of the dish. Max frowned.

"Oh." Victoria said with false surprise. "That must have been a lucky shot. Let's try again."

Max braced himself but was still sent back a few few feet when Victoria attacked again.

"Oh wow. I guess all those four leaf clovers I used to collect as a kid really paid off. I wonder if I can get away with it again."

Max clenched his teeth and fists tightly as Victoria's blade made a u-turn and barreled down on him with frightening speed.

"Draciel! Dodge it!"

The green blade made a feeble turn but was still in the path of collision. Tallope emerged from the green-brown blade and gave it's head a confident flick as it poured on more speed.

Max growled in frustration when the horse turned around and kicked Draciel hard, causing him to shoot out of the dish.

"No!" The blonde yelled in dismay.

"Hm, looks like it's not luck after all!" Victoria said loudly, all sense of teasing and playfulness gone.

"Come on, Max!" She yelled forcefully. "How do you think this is possible, huh? How do you honestly think I can beat you? If you were at your best, if your mind was clear, I wouldn't stand a chance!"

Max starred wide-eyed at Victoria as she ordered her blade upward. His mouth fell agape as her blade struck his yet again, only this time knocking it back into the dish.

"You know why Keisha was forced to fight you today?" Victoria asked rhetorically. "Because besides Demetra, she's the only one who stood a chance against your strategy and power!"

Victoria's blade circled the perimeter of the dish, simply circling Draciel while the green blade spun in place in the dead center.

"You were right, Max." Victoria said calmly. "And Demetra was wrong. We're all serious bladers in the dish, but outside, we're just regular people.... for the most part."

Max's expression didn't change, so not getting the desired comical effect from him, Victoria sighed and continued.

"Look, she's been moping around all day. She can't focus either, and she can't even so much as block an attack."

This caught the blonde's attention.

"She has....?" He asked, not daring to appear too hopeful. "She can't?"

Victoria nodded.

"She misses you, you miss her. So what's the problem? So you lost one battle, bummer. Next time you can try harder. But how can you honestly call yourselves friends if you let some silly little game tear you guys apart?"

Max didn't miss the cringe the brunette gave when referring to beyblade as a "silly little game", but he also didn't miss the meaning behind her words.

"You're right." The blonde said, a small smile coming to his lips. "I was so upset about Keisha's cold battle attitude that I totally forgot our promise and the way she was outside the dish. So I lost, big deal. Not the first time that's happened."

Both teens chuckled and Max's wide, trademark grin returned.

"Thanks Victoria!"

Victoria grinned and a mischievous expression crossed her face.

"Anytime. Now, how about a real beybattle?"

Max's grin widened as he took up a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!"

Victoria smirked.

"Tallpe,"

"Draciel,"

"ATTACK!"

* * *

Demetra's expression was dark as she starred out into the black night. Victoria had been gone for hours and none of them knew where she was or where she'd gone. She wasn't answering her cell and it had begun to snow fairly bad.

"Have either of you managed to get a hold of Victoria?"

Keisha, still sitting at the other window some ways away, shook her head without a word. Demetra focused her eyes on Kage's image behind her and the silent blader shook her head solemnly as well. The silver-eyed blader's frown deepened as she focused her attention back outside once again. After a few moments, she turned on her heel and walked over to the coffee pot in the room.

"Let me know if you hear anything." She said tonelessly.

It was exactly when Demetra reached out to flick the coffee on that the hotel door opened.

Three heads turned towards the door and all three girls sighed in relief to see Victoria come through.

"Finally." Demetra said flatly. Though her voice was tinged with relief. "You should have answered your cell."

Victoria unzipped her thick coat and shrugged it off before replying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear it ringing and I lost track of time."

"It's fine." Demetra said softly. "I'm just glad you're alright. And Tori, I'm so-"

Silver eyes narrowed before their owner could utter the endangeredly rare apology.

"_What_ is _he_ doing here?"

Victoria looked over her shoulder at the blonde that had just come through the door and smiled at him before shutting it behind him.

"I brought him along to... lighten the tension." The blue-green eyed blader trained her eyes on her Captain. "Trust me on this one, Demi."

The almost apology had been good enough to cool the fiesty brunette down, so just the concept was enough to put the tall girl back in her good graces.

Demetra's lips curled into a scowl before she walked towards the two. But instead of addressing either the blonde or brunette, she walked past them and left the room, making sure to give Max an extra cold glare on her way past.

Max, completely unfazed by Demetra's chill attitude towards him, ignored her and directed a warm smile at the stunned redhead across the room.

"Hey..." He said softly.

Keisha's mouth hung agape as she starred at him. Eventually however, she managed to snap out of her trance and close her mouth. After blinking a few times and swallowing, she finally spoke.

"Hey..." She replied with the same softness.

Max stuffed his hands into his pockets and tilted his head to one side slightly.

"Can... we talk?"

Keisha starred at him for a few moments until finally she nodded weakly.

Victoria grinned and looked at Kage. She gestured towards the door and the silent blader nodded. The brunette looked back at the other two and smiled.

"We'll be down in the cafe if you need us."

Max smiled at the two as they left the room and waited for them to leave before walking over to Keisha and sitting with her on the window seat.

"About this morning...." He began softly. "I'm... really sorry, Keisha. You won fair and square and it wasn't fair or me to overreact like that. You didn't deserve it."

Keisha frowned and looked down at her hands.

"Yes I did. I should have warned you better, made sure you knew what you would be up against if you had to face me. It wasn't fair of me to keep that from you.... I'm sorry too."

Max smiled and tilted his head slightly to look into her face.

"OK. So we were both dumb. Now that we've realized and admitted it, no point in moping over it right?"

Keisha looked up and blinked at the blonde. After a moment or two she laughed and nodded.

"Yea, you're right. Friends?"

"Always!" Max agreed enthusiastically, holding his hand out to her. "For real this time!"

Keisha laughed again and reached out to shake the blonde's hand. When they released each other, Max looked around and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"So.... what's there to do around here?"

Keisha looked around and sighed.

"Besides beyblade? Umm..... I think there might be a pack of cards around here somewhere. Can you play?"

Max laughed.

"Sure. I can play crazy eights."

Keisha grinned and stood up.

"Hey, sounds good to me!" She paused then and rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. "Hm....."

Looking back at the blonde she grinned sheepishly.

"How about a scavanger hunt first?"

Max sweat dropped and laughed.

"Never a dull moment."


	7. Chapter 7 : New Friends, New Enemies

**A/N:** So, here's the next one. I am so sorry it's so long!!! Once again, I couldn't bring myself to split it.... I SWEAR, the next one will not be this long!! lol. Seriously. And, speaking of which.. I'll be working on that tomorrow so... I'm hoping to get it done either tonight or tomorrow. I'll do my best either way! Wish me luck, and I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Breal and Villikosto.

* * *

Deep blue eyes scanned the faces before him, lingering on each one before finally speaking.

"You've had it easy up until now, but now's when things get hard."

Keisha kept a straight face as she starred at Breal, but inside her thoughts were incredulous.

_"Easy? Who the hell's battle was he watching?? These last two rounds have been anything but easy, despite how we might have made them look!"_

Obviously not hearing the redhead's thoughts, Breal continued without skipping a beat.

"This round you'll be facing G-Revolution. Now that The All stars and The Majestics are out of the way-"

"The Majestics got put out?"

Breal looked at Keisha, but there was no sign of impatience in his face or voice when he spoke.

"Yes. While you were taking care of your.... issues, the Majestics got put out by the White Tigers."

Keisha felt her cheeks burn slightly when she remembered her little, for lack of a better word, _breakdown_ the previous week. However, her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when she noticed how tense Kage had suddenly become. Why? What had Breal mentioned that had set her off? The Majestics?.... The White Tigers?

Interrupting everyone's thoughts, Breal spoke again.

"As I was saying; the battles up until now have been relatively easy. But now you'll be facing the World Champions and it will most definitely be your biggest challenge yet."

Keisha swallowed and did her best to ignore the sudden flutter of butterflies in her stomach. This was the moment they'd been waiting for. They knew they'd have to face the World Champs eventually, but none of them expected it to be so soon. There was a lot of pressure riding on this round, mainly because it wouldn't look to good if the team who formed the surprise tournament didn't even make it to the final round.

"Alright, first up is Kage. Next will be Victoria and finally Keisha."

Keisha looked over at Demetra with surprise.

"You're not battling this round?"

Demetra tensed ever so slightly and the corners of her lip twitched unpleasantly.

"I feel it would be best left to you three." She said roboticly. "You can do it."

Keisha looked back at Breal in shock.

"But she's our star blader! How can you not have her battle during the biggest match of our lives?!"

Breal frowned.

"This decision was hard enough as is. Don't make it harder."

The young man looked around at the four girls and eyed them all carefully.

"By now the entire beyblade population knows Demetra is our strongest blader, including G-Revolution. Which means they'll be expecting us to use her. By not having her battle, I'm hoping to throw them off a little."

Breal turned around and walked away a few steps, looking out the locker room window a few moments before turning back to the girls again.

"Besides, if we can win this, if we can beat the top team the BBA has to offer without our top blader, then it will really show the world just how good our team really is."

Well, you couldn't argue with that logic.

"We can do this!" Victoria said suddenly, her fist raised in front of her confidently. "We're going to win!"

Victoria lowered her fist and held it straight out before her. Kage smiled and placed a hand over Victoria's. Keisha grinned and placed her hand over theirs. All three girls looked up then at Demetra.

Demetra starred at the three defiantly for a few moments until finally she sighed and walked over to them, placing her hand over theirs with the faintest ghost of a smile.

"Villikosto!"

* * *

Keisha's knees bounced nervously as she sat on the bench awaiting their battle. Across the stadium G-Revolution sat talking amongst themselves. She could hear the little redhead named Daichi ranting confidently while the one they called Chief seemed to be very stressed as he did his best to talk to his teammates. Tyson, for once, seemed to be listening intently.

"Hey Kage!"

Keisha looked up as Victoria whispered to the silent blader.

Kage, whom was standing watching the other team intently with crossed arms and a very concentrated look, tilted her head down slightly towards Victoria, her eyes not leaving the other team.

"How do you feel?" The brunette whispered a little shakily.

Still Kage didn't look at her teammate but she lifted her right hand from her chest and pressed her thumb and forefinger together to form a circle.

"A-OK, huh?" Victoria mumbled before looking over at the other team as well. "Figures."

Keisha smiled and stood up, just as Kage finally turned away from G-Revolution and looked down at the brunette.

"It'll be OK." Keisha said with a smile, wrapping her arm around Victoria's waist. Kage's arm slipped around Victoria's Shoulders as she gave the shorter girl a small smile.

Victoria sighed and smiled before wrapping her arms around her two friends as well.

"Alright, Kage. You're up."

Kage looked over her shoulder at Demetra and nodded. She then looked back to the two younger girls to her left, gave them a reassuring smile and released them before walking up to the dish.

Demetra stepped up beside Victoria and watched as Kage set up her launcher and blade.

"You'll do fine." She said suddenly, making Victoria and Keisha jump a little before looking at her. "We can do this. They're tough but so are we. I believe in all of you."

Both younger girls blinked at Demetra before grinning wide and turning back to the dish.

Kage made sure her equipment was in tip-top shape before finally looking up at her opponent. She smiled in amusement as she watched Daichi doing some sort of comical warm-up, which consisted of knee bends and some wide swings of the arms. When finally he was done, he straightened and grinned confidently.

"O-KAY! Now I'm ready!" Daichi's finger shot up and he pointed at Kage. "And you'd better not underestimate me 'cause I'm a kid!"

Kage resisted an amused grin and shook her head as she lifted a hand to her heart in an 'I swear' manner.

Daichi scratched his head.

"I guess that means you won't, right?"

Kage smiled and nodded and Daichi grinned confidently again as he lifted his launcher and blade.

"Good! Cause if you do, you'll loose!"

"Bladers on your mark! Get set! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

The two blades hit the dish in unison and instantly shot towards each other like magnets. Upon collision, the two struck each other causing sparks to fly.

"Woah! And neither blader is wasting any time trying to push the other out!" AJ exclaimed enthusiastically."

"Strata Dragoon! Attack!"

Kage clenched her teeth as Daichi's blade pulled back and collided hard with hers. Her teammates were a little surprised when the impact sent her sliding back a few feet. The silent blader tried to get her bearings back but Daichi kept coming at her with everything he had. All she could do was defend herself and keep from being knocked out.

"She's getting pummled!!" Keisha exclaimed with a gasp.

"No she's not." Demetra said bluntly, her eyes never leaving the match. When the two girls looked at her quizzically, she explained. "He's got her on the run but if you look close enough, you'll see he's not actually doing much damage. Yes, he's got her cornered for now, meaning she can't fight back, but if he keeps that up, he's only going to wear himself out."

The girls looked back to the match and watched carefully. It didn't take them long to realize that their Captain, as usual, was right.

And apparently G-Revolution realized this too.

The girls watched as Kenny seemed to be telling Tyson something urgent. When he was finished, the blunette smacked his forehead and turned to his teammate.

"Daichi!!" He yelled, sounding a little frustrated. "You're not doing a thing!!"

Daichi whirled around and glared at the older teen.

"Whatta ya mean I'm not doing a thing!? I've got her on the run? Are you blind?!"

Tyson scowled at him.

"Yea, but you're not actually doing any damage! All you're doing is holding her back!!"

"Oh buzz off!" The little redhead said angrily, turning back to the match again. "I know what I'm doin'."

Tyson looked ready to pull his hair out.

"ARG! Daichi! You're so stubborn!!"

Keisha and Victoria snickered at this.

So far, the match looked completely one-sided; Kage on the ropes, while Daichi made sure she stayed there. Right then, it all came down to who had the most endurance.

The girls continued to watched the match with barely a blink. Keisha and Victoria were on the edges of their seats, biting nails and wringing hands, total wrecks, while Demetra appeared as calm as she could possibly be. Eventually Victoria looked up at her.

"How can you be so calm?!" She demanded, her voice a pitch higher then usual.

"Because I know Kage can handle this." She said simply.

"Aren't you worried she'll loose?"

Demetra looked down at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not." Keisha added, blinking up at the taller girl.

Demetra looked back to the match again and the other two girls exchanged a look.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something we don't?" Victoria asked carefully.

Something strange sparkled in Demetra's eyes.

"I shouldn't." She said tonelessly. "I've already handed you the pieces. "It's up to you to piece them together."

The girls sighed and turned back to the match. They hated it when Demetra was so cryptic!

It was at that moment, just when the girls' eyes were back on the battle, that they realized what Demetra had been talking about.

Kage was on her feet again, appearing to at least have her bearings back. She still had her back against the wall but at least now she could fight back.

"Why... are her attacks so weak?" Keisha asked in confusion.

"Who says they're weak?"

A vein throbbed in Victoria's forehead.

"Because they _look_ weak!" She snapped irritably. "Its like she's not even trying!!"

Demetra said nothing but there was a whisper of a smirk on her face. The girls looked at each other and blinked, then looked back at the match.

"She's not trying?" Keisha said, still confused. "Why?"

As they watched, once again, the girls caught on.

Kage was fighting back just enough to keep Daichi off her back. If one compared the two blades carefully, a truly experienced eye, they could tell that Kage's blade was spinning much faster and stronger then Daichi's was. That didn't count the fact that Kage looked as cool as a kitten while Daichi was now panting and sweating heavily.

"Why won't you go down?!" He growled in frustration. Kage merely kept a straight face.

Now looking very angry, Daichi's fists clenched and he threw his head back.

"Strata Dragoon!!"

"DAICHI!!" Tyson and Kenny called in unison from the sidelines, looking horrified as the purple blade backed off considerably. "DON'T DO IT!"

"ATTACK!!"

The corner's of Kage's lips curled up ever so slightly as the massive bit beast appeared from the purple blade and hurled itself at her.

From behind her, Keisha and Victoria gasped loudly and jumped to their feet.

"Kage!!" They both screamed together. "Move!!"

But Kage's blade didn't move an inch.

Faster and faster the beast barreled down on her but the silent blader merely looked it in the eye like a bull fighter facing down his bull.

The beast was towering over her, mere moments from attacking when suddenly-

Nearly every being in the stadium gasped as Strata Dragoon suddenly disappeared. All except four people.

Kenny groaned and plopped back down onto his bench while Tyson smacked his forehead. Demetra and Kage both smirked.

Kage's black-gloved hand lifted in the air to catch her blade before turning and walking away from the dish.

"Hey!" Daichi exclaimed angrily, now panting heavily. "Where are you goin'?! This match isn't over yet!"

Kage stopped and turned around. She starred at Daichi for a minute, then pointed to the dish. Daichi looked down and his eyes bugged at what he saw.

"WHAT!!" He exclaimed loudly. "My blade!! It stopped spinning!!!"

"And there you have it folks!" Jazzman announced enthusiastically. "Villikosto wins the first match of this round!!"

Daichi dropped to his knees and pouted.

"Awe, man! I thought I was gonna win for sure!!"

Kage smiled slightly and walked around the dish to face him. When she was in front of him, she reached a hand down.

The redhead looked up and saw her hand. He looked about ready to smack it away when, to most people's surprise, he grasped it and stood up.

Kage shook his hand and lifted her free one to give him a thumbs up.

After a slight hesitation, Daichi's pout finally disappeared and he grinned wide as he shook Kage's hand enthusiastically.

"Just you wait 'til the World's!!" He said excitedly. "I know your tricks now! So next time you won't stand a chance!"

Kage's smiled spread to a full-out amused grin and she laughed silently. She nodded at Daichi and released his hand. Daichi held his other up to her and she smiled again before clapping hands with him.

"Alright!" Daichi said enthusiastically. "It's a deal! You and me at World's!!"

Kage nodded again before giving the short boy a mock salute and turning back to her team.

Keisha and Victoria gawked at Kage as she descended down the steps towards them.

"What just happened???" Victoria exclaimed. Demetra answered.

"Just like I told you. It's all a matter of who's got the greater endurance. Daichi is the perfect player for a sprint, but he's useless for a marathon. All Kage had to do was wait him out."

Keisha blinked in astonishment.

"So... when he called out his bitbeast, you knew he was running on empty and might not be able to launch the full attack?"

Kage nodded with a small smile.

Victoria's was in total disbelief.

"What if he'd had just enough energy left to attack you?!"

Kage shrugged indifferently before lifting her hands to speak. When she was finished, Victoria's eyes bugged in horror.

"You would have lost?!?!" She yelled incredulously.

This made the other's laugh, even Demetra cracked a whisper of a smile.

Keisha shook her head and smiled at Kage.

"I can't believe how gutsy you two are." She said in admiration, referring to Kage and Demetra. "That was such a risky move. I can't imagine being so calm and cool in the same situation. You really are something, Kage."

Kage placed a hand on her face and looked up, a playful gesture as if to say 'I know'. The girls laughed again until finally the announcers called forth the next bladers.

Victoria's face dropped and she suddenly looked like the mouse about to be eaten by the lion.

"OK, well... here goes! Wish me luck guys!"

The other girls watched as the brunette walked up the steps to the dish and stood in front of it as confidently as she could.

"You can do this, Tori!!" Keisha cheered enthusiastically. However, she nearly choked on her words when Victoria's opponent stepped up to the dish.

"Oh no..." Keisha said softly.

Victoria seemed to be thinking the same thing as she suddenly became very tense.

Tyson grinned at the brunette from across the dish and held a thumbs up.

"You guys were awesome so far! Good luck, OK!"

Victoria swallowed hard and nodded numbly, unable to say anything.

"Poor girl..." Keisha said with sympathetic expression. She then turned to Demetra. "So, what are her chances?"

"She has none."

Keisha blinked at Demetra for a minute before laughing a little nervously.

"Wow, that's a little harsh, Demi. Seriously though?"

Demetra's expression didn't chance and Keisha's smile dropped from her face.

"You're serious..." She whispered. "She really doesn't stand a chance..."

Keisha frowned.

"Then why didn't you battle!?" She asked angrily. "You could have taken him! Even if you didn't win, you would have at least stood a chance!! You've never been beaten, Demetra!"

Demetra frowned too and her fingernails dug into her crossed arms.

"You heard what Breal said.." Demetra replied through clenched teeth.

Keisha knew it was forced and she knew Demetra didn't agree one bit. Demetra wanted to be up there facing Tyson just as much as Keisha and Victoria wanted her to. But Breal had said no, and he was Demetra's mentor, her idol. She'd never so much as think about going against anything he said. No matter what.

The redhead sighed and turned back to the battle. If Demetra didn't think Victoria stood a chance, then simply put, she didn't.

"Bladers on your mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

"Keisha, can you grab us some hot dogs."

Keisha turned to Demetra incredulously.

"Excuse me??" She asked in disbelief.

"Hot dogs." Demetra repeated tonelessly, her eyes not leaving the match. "Or nachos. Hamburger. Whatever."

Keisha blinked at her Captain.

"Are you-"

"Just go!" Demetra said irritably.

Keisha starred at Demetra for a minute then looked over at Kage.

"Uh... Kage? Hot dogs or Nachos?.... Or a hamburger?"

Kage seemed to be fighting a smile. Instead of saying anything, she simply shrugged.

Keisha sighed before glancing at Victoria a moment only and bolting for the door.

* * *

_  
"I can't believe her!!"_ Keisha thought irritably as she bolted down the corridors as fast as she could. _"I know she's not hungry and she doesn't even eat junk food so what's she up to?!"_

The redhead's eyes darted every which way as she flew down hallway after hallway, looking for some sort of food. Unfortunately, every vendor was either blocked full of people or sold out.

_"Come ON!!"_ She thought in frustration. _"Gimme ANYTHING!!"_

She glanced at her cell and her eyes bugged.

_"Ahhh! Almost ten minutes already!! I'm totally missing the match!!"_

Keisha poured on more speed as she shoved her cell back into her pocket. Unfortunately, she didn't look up in time to keep her from colliding head-on into someone.

"OOMPH!"

The redhead rubbed her backside as as looked up from her place on the ground to see who she'd banged into.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously." The person across from her said bitterly.

Keisha blinked at the boy she recognised as Brian and watched him stand up and brush himself off. She waited for him to extend a hand to help her up -- not that she needed it -- but the hand never came. Instead he merely looked down at her with a scathing glare.

"Clumsy aren't we?" He growled angrily. Keisha blinked again before giving him a defiant glare.

"No! I was in a hurry! And anyway, I said I was sorry, the least you could do is accept it! And what kind of gentleman doesn't even offer a hand up?"

Brian raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Well, if you need help up after a little tumble, how can you honestly expect to get up after the beating we'd give you?"

Keisha's glare intensified.

"I don't _need_ it." She hissed angrily. "I can get up on my own well enough. I only said it would be the polite thing to do!"

As if to prove her point, Keisha hoisted herself up, dusted herself off, and crossed her arms before glaring at the Russian teen in a very Demetra-like way.

Brian snickered.

"You and your team are so pathetic." He taunted with a smirk. Keisha bristled.

"Pathetic?" She repeated briskly. "Is that so? Well then, we'll just have to see come next week, won't we?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the redhead instantly bit her tongue.

_"Way to totally jinx us Keisha!"_ She thought, mentally smacking her forehead. "_We haven't even finished battling G-Revolution yet!"_

With this thought, Keisha's eyes widened-

_"AH! The match!! I completely forgot!!"_

- which, of course, made Brian smirk.

"What's wrong girlie? Picturing your defeat?"

Keisha opened her mouth to retort, now bouncing back and forth on her feet impatiently, when suddenly another voice cut her off.

"Leave her alone Brian."

Both faces turned to see three boys walking towards them.

"Awe, I was just havin' some fun, Tala." Brian said dismissively.

"Well that's enough." The redhead said simply.

Keisha blinked at him. Was Tala Ivanov actually defending her? What happened to the bad-boy reputation that preceded him? Perhaps it was all for show because apparently, he actually had a heart.

A small smile began to form on Keisha's lips until the blue-eyed redhead spoke again.

"It's not right to put them down any more, they'll be humiliated enough if they actually get to face us next week."

_"Right..."_ Keisha thought bluntly_. "Well, so much for that idea."_

Obviously not hearing her, Tala spoke again.

"By the way." He said seriously, all sense of teasing and taunting completely evaporated now. "You can tell your Captain from me that all her quiet observations and strategising won't do her any good if you amateur's do manage to make it to the finals."

Keisha thought about that. Well, first of all, she'd tell Demetra no such thing. Not unless she wanted her Captain arrested for murder.

Secondly, how did Tala know what Demetra was thinking? No one other then her team could look at her and read her thoughts.....

And lastly, which was the most curious part, for Tala to know Demetra had been observing, he not only had to have seen Villikosto watching the Blitzkrieg Boy's battles, Tala himself had to have been watching _Villikosto's _battles as well.... Which, come to think of it, was probably where the boys had been headed before they'd bumped into each other.

Finally Keisha opened her mouth to retort but again another voice cut her off.

"Hey, d'ya see the battle between Tyson and that girl!?" A random kid exclaimed as him and a friend ran past. "It's way intense! Come on!"

Keisha jumped and her eyes widened.

"Ah!! I'm totally missing the battle!!"

Tala smirked in a way that seemed so very familiar to Keisha.

"What kinda teammate doesn't even watch her own team's battle.

For the first time ever, Keisha had loads of really witty, snotty remarks right ready to fire at the redhead, but wasn't it just her luck that she was in too big a hurry to used any of them?

Flying past the Blitzkrieg Boys, she saw a random chip and hot dog vendor with only a small crowd of people. As she ran towards it, she noticed the man holding out a pile of nachos and hot dogs to this one guy.

"YES!" Keisha cheered in relief.

On her way past, she snatched the food out of the vendor's hand and threw a wad of cash at him.

"Sorry! Thanks! See ya!"

* * *

Keisha skidded to a stop in front of her team's bench, eyes darting every which way.

"What'd I miss?!" She blurted.

"Everything."

Keisha turned to see Victoria descending the stairs and walking towards them, only she didn't look very upset. Keisha's heart jumped a little. Was it possible....?

"Sweet! Food!" The brunette exclaimed, taking the food from Keisha's arms. "Thanks Keish'! I'm starved!"

Keisha gawked at Victoria in anticipation as the brunette plopped down on the bench and munched happily on the chips and hot dogs. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Well??!" She questioned anxiously. "Did you win?!"

Victoria took the time to take a mighty bite of the hot dog in her hand, chew and swallow before replying.

"Nope. I bombed."

Keisha fell over.

"And you're not the least bit bothered by it?"

"Nope." The brunette said over a mouthful of nachos. "It was a pretty close match and really intense. I had fun."

Keisha gawked at Victoria for a minute then sighed.

"Whatever." She said in defeat. She then looked at Demetra. "Anyway, there's your food. You better have at it before it's all gone."

Demetra gave her a blank stare.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't eat junk food."

Keisha's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Another blank stare.

"Do I ever kid?" Demetra asked pointedly. Keisha turned to Kage.

"Kage???" She asked desperately.

Kage shook her head with an amused grin and patted her stomach, a gesture to say she was full. Keisha was ready to pull her hair out as she turned back to Demetra.

"Then why did you make me do all that running around, in the middle of a match, for nothing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria answered instead over a mouthful of.... something. Thankfully she chewed and swallowed before continuing.

"She knew this was our toughest battle yet and she knew you and I were a bit nervous. She also knew I didn't stand a chance against Tyson and that I'd loose. So, instead of watching me bomb and loosing your nerve, she got you to do something she knew would take a lot of time, so that you'd miss the match."

Blinking a few times, Keisha looked over at Demetra.

"Is that true?" She asked blankly.

Demetra closed her eyes as the faintest of smirks appeared on her face.

"My, aren't we smart." She said teasingly. "Better not get used to that."

Victoria laughed, knowing it was all in good fun. Keisha closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well... I guess that makes sense." She finally admitted.

She opened her eyes then and looked up at her Captain with a small smile.

"Thanks, Demi."

Demetra opened her eyes and looked at the redhead, giving her a whisper of a smile.

"Sure."

It was then that Keisha finally remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, straightening up. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly remembered her resolve not to tell her Captain. Too bad it was too late.

"Yes?" Demetra said suggestively. Keisha sighed, knowing it was too late now.

"I bumped into someone on my little excursion. He told me to give you a message..."

Demetra raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" The silver-eyed blader replied, narrowing her eyebrows.

Keisha nodded.

"Yea. I bumped into-"

"Will Villikosto's blader please step up to the dish."

"Just go battle." Demetra said briskly, though the girls knew she wanted very badly to hear the rest of Keisha's sentence. "You can tell me later."

Keisha nodded and turned to the dish. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself forward and walked up the stairs. Once at the top, she looked across the dish to see Tyson again standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey there!" He greeted cheerfully. "Ready?"

Keisha nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She teased.

Tyson smiled and held up his launcher. Keisha mimicked him, ready to battle until a voice behind Keisha made them both advert their attention.

"What are you still doing there?" Demetra said bluntly, looking at Tyson.

Tyson blinked at her.

"Uh... getting ready to battle?" He stated, thinking it was obvious.

Demetra smirked.

"Don't you remember the rules at the beginning of the tournament?"

Tyson blinked again.

"Sure. They're the same as any tournament. What about 'em?"

A familiar glint shone in the silver eyes as Demetra starred up at the blunette.

"Not all of them." She stated simply. "The last think Stanley Dickinson said was that there would be no double-ups unless all of the members of a team had fought. Or did you miss that one?"

Both Tyson and Kenny's eyes bugged at this.

"Awe man!!" Tyson exclaimed in a panic, his fingers reaching up to tangle in his hair. "I completely forgot about that!!"

Behind him, down by their bench, Kenny was in a panic as well. Though Daichi seemed completely at ease as he snoozed on the bench.

"WHAAAT!! I can't battle!!" The short brunette cried in a panic.

Demetra was wearing the most obnoxiously smug expression she'd ever produced.

"Too bad." She said bluntly. "You cocky brats have been so confident you'd get through this with just two top bladers that you didn't even consider what would happen if one of you lost. Remember what happened in your match with the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

Demetra closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't you learn from your mistakes?"

Tyson pulled his long hair as he danced back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Ahh! Man, she's right!! It was the same thing with Tala's team! I won my match and Daichi and Kenny lost!!"

Demetra snorted in amusement and turned to walk back to the bench.

"See you at Worlds, _champ_." She mocked as she walked away.

Tyson looked ready to pull his hair out. After a few minutes he finally calmed down, took a deep breath and turned around. Very calmly, he descended the stairs towards his team, placed his hand on Kenny's shaking shoulder and spoke to him.

After a while, Kenny straightened up, appearing confident, but still shaking slightly. He held his head up high, spoke a few words to Tyson, handed the blunette his precious laptop and bravely approached the dish.

Keisha smiled at the brunette across her.

"Good luck." She said kindly. Kenny gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks." He said a little shakily. "Uh... you too."

Keisha smiled again before lifting her launcher. She had to be careful with this one, she'd missed the last of G-Revolution's previous match because she'd gone to the bathroom. When she came back the match was over. Seeing as the boy had gone up against Tala, there was no telling how good he was -- Tala ivanov could give both Tyson and Demetra a run for their money.

"Alright, bladers on your mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

Keisha immediately sweat dropped as Kenny released his blade, only to have it bounce around like a jack in the box.

_"Oh boy..." _She thought awkwardly. _"That's just pathetic...."_

Glancing over her shoulder at Demetra, Keisha gave her a pleading look. Demetra actually looked ready to smile. The silver-eyed blader knew they would beat the champion team and the thought was making her giddy enough to actually make her want to smile.

Keisha turned back to the battle with a sigh.

_"This is an embarrassment all around. "_ She thought, feeling just that. "_To both my skills and the champion team..."_

The redhead watched in disbelief as she watched her blade spinning in the dead center while the spring loaded blade continued to bounce around the dish.

"Hey Kenny..." She began slowly. "Any chance that fancy blade does more then bounce?"

Kenny sweat dropped too, looking like he felt just as pathetic as he was made out to seem.

"Uhm..." He began. But after a moment he sighed miserably.

"No." He moaned pathetically. "No it doesn't."

Keisha sweat dropped again and sighed.

"Well, in that case, I'm really sorry I have to do this..."

Kenny sighed as well and gave her a lopsided smile.

"I understand. Just do what you gotta do."

Keisha gave him an apologetic smile before calling forth the beginning of the end.

"Totori!" She called loudly. "Hurricane!"

The huge swan arose from the purple blade and spread it's magnificent wings. Starting off slowly, it continued to beat it's massive limbs until it had built up a considerable gust.

The power of the gust reached well up into the stands and many people had to shield their faces as well as hold onto their seats to keep from being blown over.

Of course, poor Kenny couldn't withstand such power, let alone keep his tiny blade in the dish. So, when he finally lost his grip and was sent flying backwards into Tyson, his blade went with him.

"Bye-bye, bitbeast!!" Jazzman yelled over the still raging wind. "Villikosto advances to the final round!!"

Keisha called her bitbeast back and held up her hand to catch it. As soon as the wind had died down again, she ran around the dish and stood before Kenny, whom was struggling to pull himself out of Tyson's arms.

"Well!" The small teen said, appearing a little flustered as he brushed himself off. "That was certainly a battle."

This time most people in hearing range sweat dropped.

"It... sure was." Keisha said with a sheepish smile.

She then crouched down and picked Kenny's blade up off the ground. Standing and dusting it off with the hem of her shirt, she handed it to it's owner with a warm smile.

"It's really cool that you were such a good sport. You're somethin' else, Kenny."

Kenny blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he accepted his blade.

"Awe, gee.. thanks."

Tyson stuck his hand out to Keisha.

"Wind attack, huh? Sounds pretty cool to me! I'd like to see how it would go against my Dragoon! Watta ya say we battle sometime?"

Keisha looked at him in surprise for a moment before grinning and shaking his hand.

"You're on!"

* * *

"What an awesome round!!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly as Villikosto made their way out of the stadium.

"I kinda felt bad during my match." Keisha said, sweat dropping as she remembered her match with Kenny. "It was.... kinda pathetic..."

"Who cares!" Victoria said with a grin. "We WON!! We're going to the final round!!"

"Yes. Against The Blitzkrieg Boys."

Three faces turned towards Demetra, whos familiar serious and concentrated look had reappeared.

"Awe, come on, Demi!" Victoria said lightly. "We just beat the world champs! We can beat those Russian snobs!"

Demetra stopped walking and focused an icy stare on the other brunette.

"Only because Tyson wasn't allowed to battle twice." She said icily. "That was a lucky fluke. If he had been allowed to battle again, we would have lost."

The two younger girls blinked at Demetra, not having considered this.

Kage stepped up beside her Captain and placed a hand on her shoulder. But before anything could be said, the four girls turned towards a set of voices.

"Hey! Villikosto!"

All except Demetra smiled as they saw the All Stars making their way towards them through the crowd.

"What a sweet battle you guys!" Max praised as he approached them. "I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!"

"Yea, way cool!" Michael agreed. "I guess you guys aren't so bad after all."

"Not bad." Rick said simply, making most roll their eyes.

"I thought you were awesome." Eddy added. "Definitely champ material."

"It was fairly impressive." Emily added, making Victoria wrinkle her nose and mock her.

Keisha once more remembered her battle and almost blushed. She hated to think it, and there was no offense meant towards Kenny, but... it had almost been a complete waste of her skills and time.

"Yea... really exciting stuff...."

Max looked at her and laughed.

"Hey, as usual, I'm impressed with your display of sportsmanship!"

Keisha smiled at this and actually did blush slightly.

"Thanks, Max." She said softly. "And everyone."

Just then another set of voices joined the crowd.

"Heeey!!"

The entire group turned again to see G-Revolution approaching them.

"You guys are so awesome!!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Why, thank you, Tyson." Emily spoke up teasingly.

Everyone laughed except Victoria and Demetra. The blonde-streaked brunette merely mocked the redhead again.

"Well, yea, you guys too." Tyson replied with a grin. "But I meant these guys. You guys..... girls, rock! I'll definitely be cheering for you next round!"

"Thanks, Tyson!" Keisha said cheerfully. "It'll be really cool to have the world champs in our corner!"

"We'll be there for sure." Kenny added.

"You bet!" Daichi insisted with his fist raised excitedly before him. "I wanna see all you guy's battles so I can learn as much as I can about how to beat you! And I will beat you next time!"

Everyone laughed at this and Kage welcomed him to try.

"Hey, so I was thinking-" Tyson began, but Max cut him off.

"Uh-oh, that's never good."

The others laughed again, including Tyson.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said with a grin. "As I was saying; I was thinking we could all hang out, ya know, get to know each other and stuff. Well, the people who don't already know each other."

Once again, everyone except Demetra agreed. The silver-eyed Captain merely stood there with a sour look on her face. Finally Max turned to her with a wide grin.

"Aw come on, Demetra! Have a little fun. You just made it to the final rounds! How about a little celebration."

"There'll be time for celebration _after_ the competition." She said briskly.

"Come on..." Max pried. "You know you want to!"

Demetra snorted humorlessly and turned away from him. That caused the everyone else, even the other teams, to pester and annoy her until finally she looked like she would murder them all.

"Fine!!!" She yelled loudly. "Just_ shut-up_!"

The others cheered playfully and turned as one towards the exit, ready to go and have some fun while they got to know each other.

Max and Tyson pushed the front doors open, ready to walk out into the chilly air, when they were stopped a third time by yet another voice.

"Congratulations, Villikosto."

The entire group stopped and turned to see the Blitzkrieg Boys standing before them, all looked very smug.

"You _girls_ did well." Tala said, causing Demetra to scowl at his emphasism on 'girls'. "But luck can only get you so far."

Demetra's teeth bared and her fingernails dug into her crossed arms.

"I take it you didn't get my message?" The redhead addressed Demetra without missing a beat.

"What message?" Demetra seethed through clenched teeth.

Tala glanced at Keisha and smirked. This caused Demetra's blood to boil.

"You're the one she bumped into in the hall." She growled at him.

"Actually, she bumped into Brian." Tala replied smartly. "Took quite a tumble too. But I was the one who asked her to deliver a message. Apparently she forgot."

It was apparent Demetra had more to say but she held her tongue when Kage stepped forward and spoke instead.

Tala raised an eyebrow at the silent blader and Keisha spoke up to translate.

"She said; if you're so confident then you can prove yourself in the dish. There's no need to start a war here and now."

Tala smirked again and lifted his nose in the air.

"I'm not trying to start anything." He said simply. "I'm just stating facts. But you're right, why waste my time here when my blade will say more then enough next week?"

A sadistic grin crossed the redhead's face then.

"Good luck, _girls_." He said sarcastically, laughing as him and his team turned and walked away. "You'll need it!"

Demetra's face was red with furry and she looked like she was going to shred Tala's hide.

Sensing an explosion, Tyson spoke up.

"Ah, forget him." The blunette said dismissively. "Tala's such a kill joy. He just wants to get you riled up."

"That's right." Max added comfortingly. "He's only trying to psyche you out. I've never seen him act like that before, he's usually so uncaring and indifferent. I think he's scared. He knows you guys are good and that makes you a threat to them."

Demetra turned on her heel and stormed past everyone as she headed for the door.

"Have fun." She seethed venomously to her team. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

The girls frowned at their Captain as she opened the door and left.

"How much you wanna bet we'll have to change rooms tonight?" Victoria asked her team absently.

"Uh... why?" Tyson asked dumbly. Keisha sighed.

"Cause chances are, that room will either be shredded to pieces when we get back-"

"Or burnt to a crisp." Victoria finished.

Everyone else, save Kage, blinked at the two in disbelief.

"Serious?" Tyson asked. The girls nodded.

"As a heart attack."

There was an awkward silence for a while until finally Max spoke up.

"OK!" He said rather loudly. "So how about the amusement park at the mall?"

This got agreements all around so finally everyone ventured outside. Once out of the building, Kage tapped Keisha and Victoria on the shoulder.

"Alright." Keisha said with a nod once the taller girl had stopped speaking.

The purple-touched blader turned and went the opposite way of the others and the other girls continued on.

"Hey, where's Kage going?" Max asked as he pulled back to walk with them.

Keisha sighed.

"Back to the hotel to prevent our prediction from coming true." She said with a frown.

Max watched the redhead for a few moments before finally speaking again.

"Hey. You're really worried about all of this aren't you? About Demetra and what Tala said?"

Keisha didn't look at him as she nodded, she simply kept her head forward and lowered slightly as she starred blankly ahead of her. She jumped a little, however, and looked up at the blonde when she felt a hand cup hers.

"It'll be OK." Max said softly. "You know better then I do that Demetra's a big girl. Kage's gone to help her. And as for what Tala said, well, I'm sure you can all hold your own. There's nothing to worry about."

Keisha starred up at Max for a moment before finally smiling and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Thanks, Max." She said for what felt like the hundredth time since meeting him.

Max smiled back and nodded.

"No problem." He said softly.

The happy little moment was ruined when Keisha felt a snowball on the back of her head.

"Hey!" She yelled, whipping around to see who'd hit her.

Not surprisingly, she saw Victoria standing behind her laughing.

"You are SO gonna regret that!" Keisha promised, releasing Max's hand to chase her.

"Yea, well, can't be much worse then that display!" She teased. "Talk about sickeningly sweet!"

"Hey!" Max said with a laugh, grabbing his own handful of snow from the ground.

Keisha laughed as she and Max chased Victoria through the crowd.

Now this was what they needed, some good old fashioned fun to get their minds off of the stress and tension that lied ahead.


	8. Chapter 8 : Just A Little Cliche

**A/N:** OK, so before we start, I wanna apologise if anything seems rushed or if you feel there are not enough descriptions in some areas. Also, I know some things in this chapter are a bit... far fetched? Yea, I know, just bare with me OK? :-P lol. And lastly, I'm so sorry if certain... things in this chapter (especially towards the end) are a little corny X-D lmao. Again, gimme a break, I was up until the wee hours of the morning trying to finish this, I was tired!! X-P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Villikosto.

* * *

"Keisha....."

"Mmmmm...."

"Keisha."

"Don't wanna go to school, mommy..."

"Keisha! Wake up!"

Keisha groaned and opened her eyes as she was insistently shook awake. After blinking a few times to clear her vision, she looked up above her to see Demetra starring down at her with a very irritated expression.

"I _feel_ like the mother sometimes." The silver-eyed blader grumbled in annoyance.

Keisha turned her head to look at the clock beside her bed and groaned loudly when she saw it was only six-thirty am.

"Uhhhhhh!!! Demi!! It's Saturday, you promised to let us sleep in!!"

A devious smirk appeared on the older teens face as Keisha pulled the blankets over her head.

"I was planning on it." She said truthfully "But there's someone here to see you."

Brilliant green emeralds peeped out from under the covers and starred at Demetra curiously.

"Who?" Came the muffled reply from under the sheets.

Demetra said nothing but simply pointed over her shoulder. Keisha's entire head emerged from under the blankets and tipped to one side to look behind her Captain. She blinked blankly at the person standing just off to the side of the bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Max laughed cheerfully as he waved at her.

Keisha starred at the blonde for a minute then finally yawned, rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"Morning Maxie." She said sleepily. "It's Saturday... _morning_. Come back later and I might say it's nice to see you."

Max laughed and shook his head. At least she didn't freak out when she saw him like all the girls in the movies do.

_"OMG!! There's a _boy_ in my room! In the _morning_!! And I look like crap! AHHHHH!!!"_

The blonde had to resist a giggle at this and forced himself to focus back on the current situation.

Walking past Demetra and over to the bed, the blonde sat down beside the redhead and watched her for a minute. There was no way she could be asleep already. But still, it almost seemed a crime to wake her when she looked so peaceful....

Oh well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.

Keisha squealed loudly when she suddenly felt her sides being tickled. Trying desperately to get out of the hold, she only managed to roll over and look up at the blonde.

"S-s-s-..... STOP!!" She managed to cry through her laughter.

In the bed beside her, Victoria groaned and shoved her head under the pillow.

"I'll stop as soon as you agree to go to breakfast with me."

"C-c-.... come back in a few hours!"

Max fingers moved faster and Keisha squealed again before grabbing his hands, trying to pry them off her. Unfortunately, it was useless.

"OK, OK!!!" She yelled loudly. "I'll- ...... go! I'll Go!!!"

Max stopped tickling her and the redhead threw her head back on the pillow, panting heavily. When she finally stopped, she looked up at Max with a none-too-impressed look. When he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers suggestively, she laughed and sat up.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!!" She said with a grin.

Max laughed as he fell back on the bed, courtesy of Keisha's playful shove as she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When he heard the shower running, Max sat up and looked across the room. His eyes fell on Demetra, sitting at a small table with closed eyes as she drank what smelled like strong black coffee. After a slight hesitation, the blonde got up and walked over to the table. Once in front of the older girl, he tipped his head to one side slightly and spoke to her.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked softly.

Without opening her eyes, Demetra took another sip of her coffee before speaking.

"Free country." She said bluntly. "Isn't it?"

Max smiled at her sarcasm as he sat down.

"Where's Kage?" He asked conversationally.

"Down in the exercise room."

Max tipped his head to one side slightly.

"And you're not with her?"

"Obviously."

Max resisted a sigh after this blunt answer, but to his surprise, Demetra spoke again before he himself had the chance.

"I just back from my morning run." She informed him tonelessly. "I was just heading down there when you came."

There was no sense of malice, bitterness or annoyance in Demetra's voice at all, which surprised Max greatly. He was astounded at how freely she was talking to him. Obviously she wasn't quite ready to leave him alone with Keisha just yet, but right then he was willing to take what he could get.

"Oh. Cool." Max replied. "And you do that every morning?"

Demetra gave a single brisk nod.

There was a long silence between the two and Max shifted a little uncomfortably. Finally the silence became to heavy for him and he simply had to lift it.

"Hey, Demetra...." He began softly. "I... wanna apologise again for that day a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to come between Keisha and her team and I didn't mean to ruin your plans or anything. I'm really sorry."

Demetra's eyes remained closed but her free hand lifted from the table and gave a dismissive wave.

"It's fine." She said simply. "I'll admit, she does better with you around then without. You're good for her."

Max sat back in his seat, quiet as he processed this. It wasn't a compliment or a kind gesture, he knew that. Demetra's comment had been a stated fact, nothing more, and he knew she would quickly take it back and be out for his blood if he ever gave her the slightest reason to. She truly was a great leader and the best friend. Almost like a mother in many ways.

"Thank you." Max said finally, knowing the situation didn't call for it. The blonde then smiled and decided to see how much he could get away with.

"You know, I think that cold air is all just for show. You're really a good person on the inside."

Demetra's lip curled up into a scowl and her eyes finally opened to glare at the blonde.

"Don't push your luck blondie!" She growled at him. Max resisted a laugh and turned his head when a third voice was heard.

"Careful, Maxie." Keisha said teasingly. "Her bite's bigger then her bark."

"So it's not all for show?" Max added playfully. Demetra's eyes narrowed.

"And don't you forget it."

Max grinned as he got to his feet and held a hand out to Keisha. She took it with a smile and Max turned back to Demetra.

"I promise I won't keep her out to late this time." He promised teasingly. Demetra's nose wrinkled in disgust as she closed her eyes and sipped her coffee again.

"You'd better not." She replied, but there was a slightly mocking undertone in her voice this time. This surprised Keisha greatly.

The two younger teens headed for the door and just before Max closed it behind him he spoke one last farewell to Villikosto's Captain.

"Later... mom."

Demetra's eyes flew open and Keisha's mouth dropped open in shock. Max laughed and quickly shut the door -- just in time to hear a loud bang and see a huge bump appear in it.

Keisha sweat dropped.

"And que Trea." The redhead said wearily.

Max blinked at her in confusion.

"Trea?"

"Never mind." Keisha mumbled. She then laughed as she lead him along down the hallway. "I can't believe you said that! You're lucky you're still standing!!"

Max laughed.

"She doesn't scare me anymore." He said pointedly. "I mean, what's the worst she can do?"

Keisha laughed knowingly.

"Famous last words."

* * *

"What can I get ya, darlin's?"

Keisha smiled up at the waitress beside her kindly.

"I'll have the french toast and chilled strawberries, please."

"And to drink?"

"Orange juice." Keisha said with a smile.

"Sure thing, sweetie." The brunette said kindly. She then turned to Max. "And you hun?"

"I'll have the same." Max said with a smile. "Only apple juice instead, please."

The brunette scribbled the orders on her notepad before taking their menus and giving them a brilliant smile.

"Your order's will be ready in a jiffy." She said cheerily, clearly a morning person.

Max turned to Keisha and smiled brightly when the waitress was gone.

"So. Big day next week."

Keisha smiled back.

"Yea." She said simply.

Max rested his chin in his hand as he watched her.

"Not nervous?"

Keisha shook her head.

"Not really. I probably would have been if it hadn't been for Tala's little speech yesterday. But now I'm kinda just.... angry." The redhead frowned as she looked out the window. "I really wanna beat those jerks."

Max gave her a lopsided smile.

"I get it." He said simply. "I used to hate it when people taunted us like that too. I still do in a way but for the most part, I got over it. People only act like that and say those things when they're scared or feel threatened. Tala and his team are no different. Like I said yesterday, he knows you're good and he knows you have a chance at winning. He just wants to psyche you out."

Keisha looked back at Max, a small frown on her face.

"I duno.." She said thoughtfully. "He didn't really look all that scared yesterday."

Max laughed.

"Tala's a good actor." He said with a smile. "Trust me, I've known him for a while. He's not capable of feeling much, but when he does feel something, it's usually pretty intense. And I'm positive, if he's not scared, he's a little worried at the very least."

Keisha starred at Max for a moment before finally smiling.

"Thanks, Max." She said gratefully. "You always know exactly what to say."

She giggled a little before speaking again.

"Even if it's not always true."

Max laughed, and at that moment, the waitress returned and placed their orders in front of them.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Both teens continued to chat and laugh as they proceeded to eat their breakfasts happily.

Little did they know, someone nearby was watching them, having just spotted them on her way out of the quaint little cafe. She watched the two curiously for a moment before finally smiling and walking up to the two.

"Hey there Maxie!"

Max paused in his conversation with Keisha and turned to his right. He blinked in surprise as he starred up at the person looking down at him.

"Mom!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I thought your flight went out this morning."

The blonde woman smiled and nodded.

"It does. It goes out in an hour or so. I was just grabbing a quick coffee before heading back to the hotel and collecting my things."

The blonde woman looked down at Keisha then and gave her a small smile.

Catching the hint, Max shook his head and gestured to the redhead.

"Mom, you remember Keisha?" He said, scooting over in the booth then to make room for his mother.

The older blonde reached out her hand to the redhead.

"Hello, Keisha. It's a pleasure to see you again -- without the.... tension."

Keisha blushed sheepishly as she reached up to take Judy's hand.

"I'm sorry about that..." She apologized guiltily. "Thing's won't be so... cold, now."

Judy smiled as she released Keisha's hand and slid into the seat next to Max.

"I'm sure they won't." She said kindly.

The blonde placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands, resting her chin on them before setting her eyes on Keisha observantly.

"So, Keisha. Where are you from?"

"Finland." The redhead replied with a charming smile.

"Finland? Wow. Long way from home aren't you?"

Keisha furrowed her brows for a moment before setting her face into a smile again.

"Well... yes. But we'll be going straight back after the tournament."

Judy continued.

"I see. So, when did you start beyblading?"

Keisha's smile slipped a little. She was beginning to feel like she was being interrogated. What was Judy trying to prove?

Across her, Max frowned, thinking the same thing. Still, he said nothing as he let his mother continue.

"Um... when I was about five." The redhead told the blonde.

"And how many matches have you lost?" Judy asked calmly.

Keisha forced herself to keep her smile n place. Whatever Judy was trying to prove, whatever test she was giving, the redhead was determined to pass it.

"I've lost exactly four matches." She said proudly. "Tied twelve and won literally thousands. I'm sorry, but I can't give you an estimation on those."

Judy's face was expressionless.

"Thousands?" She repeated. "That's impressive."

Keisha had to resist scowling at the blonde woman, who sounded anything but impressed.

"Yes, that's right." Keisha replied truthfully. "I'm sure it's nothing like your team is used to, but we do our best."

Finally Judy smiled and sat back, then tension lifting considerably. Keisha exhaled in relief.

"Yes, our team does spend a lot of time battling." She admitted truthfully. "Still, those statistics are impressive, Keisha. I really am impressed."

Keisha blinked at the woman for a moment, before finally giving her a genuine smile again.

"Thank you." She replied kindly. Judy nodded and spoke again.

"One more question; Breal, is he your brother?"

Keisha shook her head.

"No. He's Demetra's brother. I don't have a brother.... I don't think."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think?" She repeated questioningly. "Shouldn't you know if you have a brother or not?"

Keisha frowned now and looked at the table.

"Well..." She began quietly. "I suppose if I did we would have been put together."

Judy starred at the redhead in confusion and said girl took the questioning silence correctly.

"I was an orphan." She said bluntly, looking then back up at Judy. "Breal adopted the girls and I some years ago and has raised us all like his own sisters. I suppose your right, I should know if I had a brother, because I'm sure he would have been placed at the orphanage with me if I did right? After all, why would my parents leave one and keep the other?"

The comment was both meant to inform and tell the woman before her to back off. Thankfully the message was received.

Judy sat back as she starred at Keisha guiltily. She knew she'd crossed the line.

Max frowned at the whole situation. He'd never understood why Keisha always said Breal was Demetra's brother and not the others' as well, and he knew his mother was wondering the same thing, but he wouldn't allow himself or her to ask about it after the upsetting interrogation the redhead had already received.

"That's enough questions, mother." The young blonde said firmly. He then looked at Keisha.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Keisha." He said softly, looking at his mother suggestively. "Did you, mom?"

Judy frowned.

"No, I didn't." She said truthfully. "I was just being curious. I'm sorry, Keisha, I didn't mean to open any old wounds. I hope you can forgive me."

Keisha felt like a bolder had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled kindly.

"I can. It's alright, don't worry about it. They say the only way to learn is to ask questions, right?"

Judy gave a lopsided smile, before looking down at her watch.

"Well, it's time for me to be going." The blonde woman said, a little louder then necessary. She got to her feet and gave Keisha a slight nod.

"It was nice seeing you again, Keisha." She said kindly. "I hope to see more of you."

The redhead blushed slightly and Max grinned.

"Ya never know!" He said cheerfully, making Judy smile and Keisha blush brighter.

The blonde woman bid the two farewell and left. Max turned to Keisha.

"I'm sorry about that..." He said softly. "It's a bad habit of hers, asking so many questions and all... ya know, being a researcher I guess."

Keisha looked up at him from under long eyelashes.

"It's OK, Max." She said softly as well. She then gave him a small smile. "But I think that was more of a motherly gesture then that of a researcher."

Max gave a sheepish smile.

"Yea... maybe. Still, I am really sorry. She's not a bad person, I swear."

Keisha lifted her head fully and her smile widened slightly.

"I know. Don't worry."

Seeing that their happy little moment was over, Max grinned wide.

"So, you done?"

Keisha looked down at her food, decided she didn't have much of an appetite anymore, and looked up at Max again with a nod.

"Yea, I'm done."

The blonde's grin grew impossibly wide.

"Good!" He said enthusiastically. "Now I can show you what I got you up so early for!"

Keisha cocked her head to one side.

"I thought this was why you got me up so early?"

Max shook his head and laid some money on the table. He then jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Nope! Come on!"

Keisha laughed as she was pulled behind the blonde, out the door and down the street.

* * *

Keisha stood in awe as her and Max finally reached their destination.

"Wow." She whispered in amazement. "It's beautiful..."

Max smiled wide as Keisha starred out over the water. He'd taken her to the beach, despite the time of year. The air was mild, not too cold, and this made the perfect conditions for what he wanted to do.

Finally the redhead turned to the blonde with a confused expression.

"This is gorgeous, Max...." She began slowly. "But why did we have to come here so early?"

Max smiled again and moved to stand behind her. He waved to what appeared to be a boat, then placed his hands on her hips and leaned down so his face was next to hers over her shoulder.

The motion made Keisha blush brightly, but she brushed it aside when the blonde spoke to her.

"See that boat out there on the water?"

Keisha nodded.

"Watch it."

Green eyes locked on the small boat unblinkingly. When finally her eyes started to sting and water, Keisha blinked a few times and turned her head to look at Max, blushing again at how close his face was to hers.

"I don't see anything..."

Max was still starring out over the water and smiling.

"Look." He said quietly. Keisha turned back to the water again.

"I still don't see-"

Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh Max! Are those... are they whales??"

Max laughed and nodded. He then pulled away from the redhead but she didn't notice what he was doing, she was too busy watching the white spots in the water.

"This should be about your size."

Keisha turned to look at Max and blinked at what he was holding.

"How did you-?"

Max grinned and handed her the dry suit.

"Doesn't matter. So you wanna swim with them or not?"

Keisha's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly.

Max's grin widened as he handed her the suit and all her equipment. He then turned to a huge chest behind him and pulled out a set for himself. It didn't take the blonde long to suit up but when he turned to his date, he realized she was having a lot more trouble then he was.

"Here, lemme help." He said with a laugh.

Keisha blushed lightly and gave him a small grateful smile as he walked over to her and helped her.

Once she was all ready, Max took Keisha's hand and lead her towards the water.

Keisha was too much in shock to really grasp what was happening. It wasn't until the two had waded waist-deep out into the water that the chill finally hit the redhead.

"AH!" She squealed in alarm, pulling her hand from Max's to cross across her chest. "It's cold!!"

Max chuckled.

"Yea, it's gonna be at first. But once you get moving a bit, your own body heat will warm you up and you'll be fine. The suit keeps the heat in. Promise."

Her teeth chattering slightly, Keisha nodded at Max and took his hand again.

The two kept wading until they got out nearly to their necks. Once there, Max stopped and turned to Keisha.

"You can swim, right?"

"Um..." The redhead said uncertainly. "Well... I've never really had much a chance to find out."

Max blinked at her.

"You've never swam in a pool?"

Keisha thought for a minute.

"Um... I think I might have... once.. when I was a kid.."

"How about the beach?" Max questioned in disbelief. "During summer? You've never swam in the ocean?"

Keisha shook her head.

"I've been there with the girls sometimes, like on vacation and stuff, but... I never really went out far enough to have to swim."

Max blinked at the girl for a minute, then smiled.

"Alright. Well, that's OK, I'll help you. You're not afraid are you?"

Keisha shook her head again and Max grinned.

"OK. Just do what I do."

Keisha watched as Max leaned forward in the water and kicked his feet. This thrust him forward and due to their hands still being linked, it caused Keisha to jut forward with a slight gasp. Max chuckled.

"It's OK. Just try it."

So, she did.

Max smiled.

"Good. Now move your other hand like this.... would you like me to let go so you can use both?"

"NO!" The redhead said suddenly, making Max start in surprise. "Er, I mean.... I'd... rather have you hang on, ya know, to help me."

Max smiled warmly and nodded.

"OK, I won't let go. Remember, just do as I do."

Max let her practice in the shallow for a bit, where she could still touch, and smiled at how quick a learner she was -- not that there was anything overly complicated about your basic swimming.

"Good!" He praised. "Now, ready to try further?"

Keisha nodded and so Max slowly eased her out deeper.

There were a few unpleasant moments; which included a few mouth fulls of nasty, salty water on Keisha's behalf, but she was determined. Slowly but surely she caught on until finally, about half way out, she seemed to be able to swim well enough on her own to both stay above water and still be able to breathe. She was also able to tread water as well, which was very good, because a few stops were needed on the way to the boat for breathers.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the two finally made it out to the boat -- which evidently was much bigger then Keisha had anticipated. Max pointed to a ladder along side it and Keisha clung on gratefully, thankful to finally have something solid to hold onto without the worry of drowning.

When he was sure Keisha was secure, Max looked up at the boat to see a blonde man leaning over the side and grinning at him.

"Maxie, m'boy! How's it goin'?!"

Max grinned and waved.

"Fine, Uncle Jonas!! How's the research coming?"

"Fine, fine. Who's your girlfriend?"

Both teens blushed and Max gestured to Keisha with a smile.

"This is Keisha." He called to his uncle. "And she's a friend."

Jonas grinned a very Max-like grin.

"I see." He said teasingly. "Well, I guess you're here to see some whales, huh?"

Max nodded.

"Well, come around back! They're all over here with Cappa!'

"Thanks, Uncle J!"

Max looked back to Keisha with a grin and took her hand again.

"Come on, you wanna see them, don't you?"

Keisha nodded eagerly and smiled in anticipation. She let go of the ladder and followed Max around the back of the boat, which had a sort of platform on it for people to sit close to the whales and the water.

Once at the back of the boat, Keisha gasped as something big, white and slippery slid along her thigh.

Max laughed.

"Guess he likes you."

The whale whom had brushed her surfaced and stuck his face in front of Keisha curiously. She blinked at him, unsure of what to do.

"Go on, touch 'im!" Max's uncle said to her, watching with a grin from the platform. "He aint gonna bite!"

Hesitantly, Keisha reached a hand up and rubbed the top of the whale's head. She laughed when he leaned into it.

"What are they?" She asked anyone in particular.

"Belugas." Jonas replied.

"They're adorable." The redhead said admiringly, laughing as a second, and then third whale came over to play with her. "How did you get them here?"

Jonas sat down on the low platform, along-side a younger looking brunette boy Keisha took to be Cappa.

"We used a sonar system." The blonde man explained. "They're special sound waves only the whales can hear. It attracts them."

"And you study them?" The redhead asked curiously. Jonas grinned and nodded.

"Every day we can.... you like 'em?"

Keisha grinned and wrapped her arms around a smaller whale in front of her for a small hug.

"I love them! You have the best job ever!"

Jonas laughed.

"I think so." He said with a grin. "Seems they like you too."

Jonas looked over at Cappa and tipped his head towards Keisha. The young man looked at her and smiled before holding out the bucket in his hands. Keisha blinked at him and swam over to the boat. She peered into the bucket and looked up at Jonas questioningly. This made the blonde man laugh.

"You wanna feed 'em?"

Keisha's face lit up.

"Yes please!"

"Then take a fish!" Jonas said with a laugh.

Keisha peered back into the bucket, starred at the motionless fish for a moment, then pulled a hand out of the water to take one.

Turning around to face the whales again, Keisha started in surprise when she saw a dozen or so wide open mouths before her. This time all three of her companions laughed, including Max.

"Looks like everybody's hungry!" Jonas said in amusement. "Gonna need more then one fish, love!"

Keisha looked back and forth between all the whales for a moment before tossing the fish into the mouth closest to her. This whale closed his mouth to eat but the others were still begging.

With a grin, the redhead turned back around, grabbed a handful of fish and filled all the open mouths. When everyone had a snack, some of the whales swam elsewhere while a few younger ones approached Keisha to play with her.

Max grinned wide as he watched his date giggling and swimming with the big white babies. She was so sweet and gentle. It was no wonder the creatures were so attracted to her, how could they not be? She was a pure and gentle soul, just like them. They could sense a kinship with her, and if the look on her face was any indication, the same was so for the redhead.

The blonde sighed happily. It didn't matter that he was no longer in her picture, it didn't matter that she seemed to be in her own world with the lovable creatures now, and it didn't matter that his heart was pounding a million times a second....

All that mattered was the fact that Keisha was happy, that she was having fun. She even seemed to be glowing....

"Hey, Maxie."

Max shook his head and blinked himself out of his trance before turning to his uncle. Jonas tipped his head in a 'come hither' gesture and Max took one glance at Keisha to make sure she was OK before swimming over to the boat.

Jonas leaned in to Max's face so only the younger blonde could hear him.

"That one's a keeper Maxie." The man said with a smile. "And by the look on your face, I don't need to tell ya that."

Max felt his face burn. Was it that obvious?

Hang on? Was what obvious? He wasn't crushing on Keisha, they were just friends!!

Jonas shook his head with a wide grin at his nephew's expression. He knew that face.

"Don't even try to kid yourself, bud." He said with a grin. "Nothin' wrong with caring about someone and don't let anyone ever tall ya otherwise. If you think something over this girl, then don't wait for nothin', just go for it."

Max starred off into nothingness for a long while until eventually a cold splash shook him out of his reverie. The blonde turned to see a certain redhead laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey!" He scolded, trying not to laugh.

Keisha couldn't say anything. Instead she pointed at one of the young whales, whom was slapping his fin on the water playfully, his mouth open in what looked comically like a laugh.

Max laughed and splashed the young whale but the white creature simply ducked under the water to avoid it. This, of course, caused an entirely different scene all it's own.

* * *

It was sometime in the late afternoon when Max finally glanced at the sun, low in the sky, before smiling at his redheaded date.

"Hey, Kei." He said with a smile. "I think it's time we were heading back, Demetra's probably ready to kill me for keeping you out so late."

Keisha turned away from the small whale she'd just been playing with and looked towards the setting sun. She knew Max was right, they'd been out on the water all day, literally! They'd had lunch on the boat, courtesy of Max's uncle Jonas and spent the rest of the time playing with and learning about the whales among them, also courtesy of Jonas. Now it was time to head back.

"Yea, I guess you're right." The redhead said with a sigh, reaching out to stroke the smooth head of a baby before her.

She wrapped her arms around one of the creatures with a smile, then swam towards the boat.

"Thank you so much, Jonas!" She said happily as she grinned up at the blonde man.

Jonas smiled and crouched down onto the platform before reaching his hand out to her. Keisha shook it with a smile and Jonas gave her hand a small, affectionate pat.

"You take care a yourself, love." He said with a smile. "It was nice meetin' ya, hopefully we'll see more of ya."

The man glanced at his blonde nephew at the last part and gave a small wink. Both teens blushed at this but smiled nonetheless.

"You never know." Max said for the second time that day.

Keisha smiled at the older man, then turned to give Cappa a kind farewell before turning and swimming over to Max.

"Ready?"

Keisha nodded and the blonde held out his hand to her. The redhead took the extended hand and followed Max back to shore, both looking over their shoulders for one more farewell before finally continuing on their way.

The two had company for most of the way in and Keisha laughed at the playful creatures swimming under and around her playfully. But, once they were so far in, the whales finally stopped and backtracked to the boat.

Finally the two teens made it back to shore and walked out of the water. Max once more helped Keisha with her dry suit before heading back over to the huge chest from earlier. He put the wet things inside on one side, then pulled out two huge fluffy towels for their faces and hair and, to Keisha's relief, two massively huge fire blankets.

Max handed Keisha one of the towels with a smile then proceeded to spread one of the blankets out over the sand. He sat down on the blanket with the other one and his towel in his hand, then patted the spot next to him. Keisha smiled and walked over to sit next to the blonde and when she did he wrapped the second blanket around them both.

"Have fun?" The blonde asked with a smile as he reached up to dry his wet hair.

Keisha mimicked him and nodded with a smile.

"You have no idea!" She replied truthfully. "I can't ever remember having such a good time! Thank you so much Max!"

Max laughed when the redhead put her towel down and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. To Keisha's delight, he didn't let her go once the hug had been accomplished. This suited her fine and instead the redhead's hands slipped around the blonde's waist before resting her head on his shoulder.

Both teens starred quietly out over the water as they watched the sun sinking lower in the sky. Finally, after a lengthy silence, Max spoke up.

"I'm really glad you and mom seemed to click."He said softly. "Even if... it started out a little rough. She really did mean well and I'm proud of you for taking her interrogation so well. Thank you."

Keisha smiled, not looking up at the blonde, and spoke.

"I could say the same." She replied. "I can't believe how well you hit it off with Demetra! I can promise you, there are only a handful of people who could say they had the kind of conversation you guys had -- meaning civil!"

The redhead laughed.

"Not to mention the nice little comment you left on your way out!" She exclaimed with a grin. "You're definitely the only one who could say you lived to tell that tale!"

Max laughed.

"I'm sure I'll have payback for that yet." He said with a grin of his own. Keisha laughed again and agreed.

There was another silence but this time it was a little shorter. Once again, after a while, Max broke it.

"Kei...." He said softly this time. "I'm.... also really sorry for last week.... about our match. I-"

Keisha lifted her head this time and looked up at the blonde, only to place a finger to his lips and cut him off.

"You already apologized for that." She whispered. "Once is enough, I believed you the first time."

Max smiled warmly at the redhead and lifted his own hand to take a hold of Keisha's. He placed a gentle kiss to the fingertips and the redhead smiled before replacing her head on his shoulder. Their fingers intertwined before starring back out over the ocean once more.

"I want to be there for you from now on, Keisha." Max said then, not giving the silence a chance to settle again.

Keisha sat up now and blinked at him. After a moment, she smiled warmly.

"I'd like that." She said softly, feeling greatly touched. She then laughed lightly. "After all, I do better when you're around then not. It'll feel better to have you in my corner."

Max starred at her for a moment until finally he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't mean just for the tournament..." He whispered softly. "I mean... always...."

Keisha's smile faded as a 'doe caught in headlights' look took over her face. Max had to chuckle at this but when her eyes went a little glossy, the affectionate look she gave him was enough to make him blush brightly.

"I-... I-"

The redhead bit her lip, unsure of what to say as her chest tightened with the new, overwhelming feelings and emotions brewing inside her.

Max bit his lip too.

The blonde took this silence to look over the adorable upturned face before him. Keisha was beautiful, there was no question about that. Brilliant emerald eyes you could get lost in, flaming hair as vibrant as her soul and fair, flawless skin that seemed to shimmer in the glow of the setting sun......

Perhaps the salt of the water had something to do with the latter, but it added to the awe-effect Max was in nonetheless.

Under the pressure of his intense stare, Keisha blushed prettily and Max's heart did a somersault. The girl was driving him mad!!

"Keisha..." The blonde whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, Max...?" The redhead replied in a whisper of her own.

"Can I kiss you?"

Keisha's eyes widened slightly as she blushed heavily, making Max's heart beat faster. Finally she swallowed and gave him a small, nervous smile.

"I duno..." She whispered in response. "Can you?"

The reply was meant to be playful, but it came out much more timid and nervous-sounding then she'd intended.

Max smiled, loving her humor and personality.

With all the permission he needed, the blonde released Keisha's hand in favor of lifting both to gently cup her face. Keisha's hands reached up to place over his and Max could feel her face burning as he slowly leaned in.

Finally, after a slight hesitation, their lips brushed.

There was a pause.

Eyes slid shut and hearts fluttered sickeningly as both sets of lips pressed firmly together in an explosion of fireworks before the glow of the setting sun.

* * *

The huge, dopey grin on a certain fair face, was enough to inspire grins and giggles all around as Keisha finally appeared in her hotel room.

Demetra paused in her blade tweaking to look up as the redhead walked into the room. A blank look on her face, she opened her mouth to speak but the younger girl held up a hand to cut her off.

"Don't say it." Keisha said pointedly, not looking at Demetra as she continued to stare off into nothing, still grinning like a fool. "I'm not distracted and you said it yourself; I do better with Max around then without."

Demetra blinked at Keisha, stunned to silence. She'd never seen the redhead so dazed and out of it before. But the girl was right, she had to admit that.

Victoria bounced up onto her knees from one of the beds in the room and grinned like the Cheshire cat as she starred at Keisha impatiently.

"Spill!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Keisha's eyes finally focused and she looked at Victoria, her already thousand watt grin widening to cracking point.

"I don't kiss and tell." She said with a playful wink. Victoria squealed.

Kage, leaning against a near-by wall with crossed arms, listened as Victoria bugged and pestered Keisha while the redhead gathered her clothes for a hot shower. Finally Keisha got annoyed and turned on the brunette, though her anger and annoyance was only mocking.

"I'll give you details when I get out!" She caved finally. "Just lemme enjoy the aftermath, will ya!"

The silent blader looked over at her Captain, whom was sitting at the same table she was at earlier, only to find the silver-eyed teen looking at her as well. The two starred at each other for a moment, more said in that one look then words could ever have done, before both finally smiled lightly and looked away from each other.

Yes, endangerously rare as it was, even Demetra smiled as she considered her youngest teammate's good fortune. Her honorary little sisters were at the top of their game, they were all they could be, and; most importantly, all three girls were happy.

And that was all Demetra really ever wanted.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Final Defeat

**A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dun!! here's the moment we've all been waiting for!!! The epic final battle!!! (At least, i tried to make it kinda epic *sweatdrop* anyways, hope you guys like it, only 2 more after this. :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Breal and Villikosto

* * *

"This is the moment we've been waiting for-"

Keisha had so resist an amused smile at this. Those words were so cliche and over-used. But obviously not hearing the redhead's words, the silver-eyed blader continued without missing a beat.

"Here's the moment where we take down the last team standing between us and victory! If we beat the Blitzkrieg Boys, we show the entire world that we're just as good as any of their so-called, precious_ elite_ teams! If we beat the Blitzkrieg Boys, _nothing_ will stand in our way of beating G-Revolution at Worlds and becoming World Champions!!"

Keisha starred at Demetra curiously as her Captain turned around to look out the window of their locker room.

"I believe in you girls. We can do this. Never again will they say we're not good enough! Those who don't want to be us will envy us!"

Demetra's hands clenched tightly across her chest and the girls behind her noted the foreign expression on her face -- pain.

"Never again will anyone turn us away." She hissed.

Keisha frowned and walked up to her Captain. Standing next to her, she took one of the brunette's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be OK, Demi." She whispered comfortingly.

Victoria walked up behind her Captain as well and wrapped her arms around the tall girl from behind, giving her a tight hug.

"That's right, we'll win." She added softly.

Kage appeared at Demetra's free side and placed a hand on her shoulder, soothing her Captain with a gentle squeeze.

Demetra's eyes closed before her right hand reached up to place over Kage's while her left hand squeezed the tiny fair-skinned one holding it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one girls...." She whispered softly, revealing the worry she hadn't meant to let leak out.

"You and your feelings." Victoria teased playfully, though she was unable to hide the slight nervousness in her tone.

Keisha frowned. The bad thing was, Demetra's _feelings _were usually right.

"It doesn't matter what happens." The redhead said finally. "No matter what, we tried our best and we did what we wanted; we got noticed and recognized. People know and respect us and really, that's all we really wanted isn't it?"

Kage nodded in agreement and Victoria spoke a word of approval as well. Only Demetra remained silent.

Keisha gave her Captain's hand another squeeze.

"And no matter what, Demi," She said softly. "You've always got us."

Demetra's eyes finally opened and she looked at Keisha with a blank look.

"I know, Kei." She whispered softly.

Letting go of her team's hands and stepping out of Victoria's hold, Demetra turned to face the other girls.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said with what appeared to be confidence.

But no matter how well Demetra could hide her emotions from the rest of the world, the girls knew the difference. They knew her cool, calm and confident exterior was all just an act.

"Let's do this!" Victoria repeated enthusiastically.

Kage nodded confidently and Keisha forced a brave smile.

"Let's do it." She said finally.

And as usual, four hands went forward and stacked over each other as they cheered.

"Vilikosto!"

* * *

Keisha did her best to avoid all the stares and whispering as she walked down the long corridor with her team. However, the random snippets of sentences she helplessly heard didn't help her nerves one bit.

"Look it's Villikosto! They're up against the B-Boys next!"

"Yea, they don't stand a chance!"

"I dunno, they did pretty good so far!"

"Plus they beat the World Champs!"

"Yea but that was cheap! Only cause Tyson couldn't battle twice!"

"That's right! There's no way they'll win! The Blitzkrieg Boys are the best!"

Keisha's stomach sunk and she shrunk closer to Kage, who comfortingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't pat any attention to them!" Victoria hissed in annoyance, the snickers and whisperers apparently having blew her worries away. "We're every bit as good as those Russian snobs!"

Keisha swallowed, wishing she felt as brave as her teammates.

Suddenly Keisha's thoughts flew from her head as she bumped into something solid. Looking up she realized that that something was in fact her Captain. Walking around the girl to look into her face Keisha blinked at the expression on the usually beautiful face.

Demetra's entire body had tensed and her jaw was set in a vice-grip clench. Her expression was dangerously dark and her eyes held a dangerous glint.

"Demi? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Completely bewildered by her Captain's sudden actions, the redhead turned to face her front. She swallowed hard however and her stomach twisted sickeningly as she starred at the group of boys across them.

"What's wrong, _Captain_? Feeling a little tense?"

Demetra's face was beginning to take on a slight reddish tint as her blood pressure rose.

Keisha bit her cheek. She knew that expression. If Tala wanted his face to remain the same look and shape, he'd better shut his mouth asap!

But Tala didn't shut his mouth. Not surprisingly, it opened again and Keisha's eyes widened at the words that came out.

"You feel it don't you? You know you're going to lose. You know you don't stand a chance and it's eating you alive."

Before either redhead knew what was happening, Demetra had shot forward, fist raised and a murderous expression on her face.

Tala's head jolted back as he blinked in astonishment at the girls across him.

Kage had managed to grab Demetra just before her fist had connected squarely with Tala's fair face.

"Let me go!!" Demetra cried savagely.

Kage's expression was stern as she fought to keep her Captain under control. Finally, after much effort on Kage's part, Demetra stopped struggling, took a deep laboured breath and forced herself to relax.

Tala smirked.

"Nice reflexes." He said simply. "You'll need them if you hope to come out of our match in once piece.... that's the best you could hope for."

Demetra's expression was nothing short of unattractive as she starred at the redhead with a savage hatred.

"Smirk one more time!!" She snarled dangerously. "I swear on my beyblade, I'll wipe that egotistical, over-confident smirk right off your obnoxious face!!"

Tala starred into her face daringly.

"Big words." He taunted. "Careful you don't choke on them."

Demetra lunged for him again, and this time Tala stepped back, ready for her as this time both Kage and Victoria grabbed their Captain. The silver-eyed blader shook them both off with little effort and glared at Tala with enough venom to burn a hole through his soul.

"We'll see who'll be choking at the end of the day!" She snarled.

"Yes, and it won't be us." Tala replied.

In nothing short of a blur, Tala blinked in astonishment as Demetra's hands went from empty to armed.

"Is that so?" She hissed. "Care for a preview?"

Tala blinked again before smirking cockily. He drew out his blade and launcher as well and held it up before him.

"Bring it on, _girlie_."

Demetra growled, ready to shred the redhead's hide.

Both opponents hands went to their pull cords, ready to launch, until a harsh voice stopped their actions.

"That's enough!!"

The two teens turned to see Kai glaring at them both.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" He growled angrily. "You wanna kick the crap outta each other, then do it in the dish! How the hell old are you? Grow up!"

Every single person in ear-shot blinked in shock at the usually quiet and stoic blader.

When Tala didn't move, Kai looked at him and growled.

"I said that's enough, Tala!" He stated angrily. "You're supposed to be a professional. Act like it!"

Not liking one bit being told what to do, Tala scowled at Kai in something akin to extreme dislike. When the older blader had walked away, he turned back to Demetra with a smirk and replaced his blade and launcher in their respective places.

"Much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I'd hate to embarrass you any more then necessary."

Demetra's face was blood red with furry as the redhead turned and walked away.

Keisha swallowed and bit her lip. She watched as the Blitzkrieg Boys walked away and disappeared before looking up at her Captain once more.

"Don't let them get to you, Demi." She said softly. "It's like Max said, he's only trying to psyche us out. Remember, the others all said he's not usually like that. He must feel threatened by us."

"He should!" Demetra growled savagely. She then closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Come on!"

Kage frowned and followed after her Captain. The other two exchanged a look before hurrying after their teammates as well.

* * *

Keisha grinned as she starred around at all the people cheering in the stands. She had to admit, their cheers and calls were a major confidence boost. Looking over at Victoria, her grin widened to see the girl blowing kisses all around. Kage was also smiling as she leaned with crossed arms and closed eyes against the wall behind their bench. Demetra was the only one who wasn't enjoying the attention. The silver-eyed blader was sitting on the bench with crossed arms and legs, a dark expression on her face and muscles tensed hard as rock.

The redhead's brows furrowed as she noticed her Captain's eyes locked on something. She had a feeling she knew what that something was, and not surprisingly, when she followed the older girl's gaze, her eyes landed on Tala across the way.

The Blitzkrieg Boys all looked cool and confident. Not a single sign of nervousness in their expressions as they waited patiently.

Finally the announcer's voices were heard over the cheering, chanting crowds and Jazzman stepped up to the dish.

"Alright! Hello and Welcome to the final round of the tournament!! Is everyone excited?!"

Keisha looked at Demetra as the crowd cheered deafeningly. To her surprise, her Captain didn't roll her eyes like she usually would have done. Instead, she continued to stare unblinkingly, rim-rod stiff just like a statue.

The redhead turned back to Jazzman as he spoke again.

"I thought so! Now, without further adieu, will the first bladers from each team please step up to the dish!"

Brian was the first to step up to the dish from the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Oooo... I can't stand him!" Victoria said with a shiver. "He's got such a nasty rep! Did you see how vicious he is?!"

Keisha frowned.

"Yea, I saw." She said softly. "So who's gonna-"

The redhead blinked as Kage pushed off her wall and walked forward, a serious expression on her face as she headed towards the dish. Knowing the silent blader was only that insistent when she was confident she'd win, her team let her go without a word.

Kage walked up to the dish and didn't hesitate as she reached for her launcher and blade. Brian smirked.

"That egar to loose are you?" He taunted as he reached for his own gear as well.

Kage's expression didn't change. She still looked serious.

"I've.... never seen her this serious before.." Keisha whispered.

"She knows what's at stake." Demetra said solemnly. Keisha swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving the silent blader.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Brian taunted cruelly. "Oh, that's right, you don't talk. Too bad, I would of loved to hear you scream when I beat you."

Kage's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Gotta love the trash talk!" Jazzman said excitedly. "Now, lets get the show on the road! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

The two blades struck each other before they even hit the dish and the force of impact was enough to both send each blader plus Jazzman sliding backwards, and cause most of the crowd to cringe from the wave wave that washed over them.

"Looks like you got some power after all." Brian said with a menacing grin. "Too bad it's not enough! Falborg! Attack!"

Kage tensed and her hands flew up in an X before her face. The slient blader slid backwards as Brian's blade connected with hers but she dug her feet into the floor to keep from being knocked from the platform. When she had regained her bearings she lowed her hands to reveal an irritated expression.

_"I've never seen her like this!"_ Keisha thought with slightly wide eyes. "_She's... so angry!"_

Kage's teeth clenched as Brian attacked her again. No matter how hard she tried or what she did, she couldn't shake him. He was grinding her into the side of the dish mercilessly and she knew he wasn't about to give her a chance to breathe.

"Why does this all seem so familiar..?" Keisha pondered aloud as her stomach twisted with dread.

"Forgotten already?" Demetra asked tonelessly. "It's the same thing as her match with Daichi. Only this time I fear there's no possibility of Brian tiring himself out."

Keisha swallowed hard as she turned back to the match.

"Come on Kage, you can do this."

Kage's fist's clenched tightly at her sides. She was taking a real beating, one of the worst she'd ever had, and it was slowly wearing her down. The boy was strong, too strong, and she knew she wouldn't be able to out-last him like she'd done with Daichi. She had to do something. Fast.

"What's wrong, little girl? Too much for ya?"

"He's got her backed into a corner!" Keisha said worriedly. "Demetra, we need to do something!"

"We need to remain calm." Demetra said tonelessly. Keisha gawked at her.

"Are you seeing this?!" She exclaimed in a panic. "She's getting pulverized! Worse then I've ever seen before! How can you sit there and tell us to be calm?"

It wasn't like her to be so excitable over a match, or to worry so much, but Keisha felt she deserved to rant and worry considering the circumstances.

"Easy." Demetra said simply, her eyes closed as she spoke. "What's the first thing they tell you about wild animals?"

Keisha stopped and blinked at her Captain in confusion.

"I... don't know."

Demetra's eyes opened and fixed themselves on Kage.

"Never back them into a corner."

Keisha blinked a few times before turning back to the match. Taking in Kage's form and expression, she suddenly knew what Demetra meant.

Kage's expression looked wild, something the redhead behind her had never seen before. She looked like she was ready to snap and the taunting and jeering from Brian wasn't helping at all -- or rather, it wasn't helping him.

"Come on, aren't you even gonna _try _and fight back? I was expecting something so much harder after watching you fight the last few weeks. Turns out that little pigeon is nothing but a pathetic little featherball after all."

That was it.

Flames burned in Kage's eyes before she thew her head back, her fists clenching and body arching in what should have been the loudest scream to ever pierce one's ears. Suddenly there was a burst of blinding purple light as a beautiful hawk arose from the black and white blade.

Brian's eyes widened as the huge beast glared down on him threateningly. He knew he had finally crossed the line and said something to someone who would most certainly make him regret it.

The event that followed was nothing short of a massive explosion of energy from Kage as her bitbeast, Talentia shot at Brian like a bullet.

Brian's eyes widened in fear for the first time in as long as he could remember. Not a second later the collision occurred and the blinding flash of light that followed sent both the violent Russian blader and his blade soaring out of the dish and off the platform. Said Russian blader flew backwards and hit the far wall with a sickening crack before sliding down it unconscious.

Tala watched in disgust as Brian's head lolled forward, his chin on his chest.

"You talk too much." He growled disgustedly, completely ignoring the teen after that as Spencer hurried over and picked his friend up off the floor.

"Wow! A stunning victory for Villikosto!" Jazzman said as he scrambled back onto the platform, having been knocked off of it as well. "What a tremendous display of power from Villikosto's silent blader! Lets give it up folks!"

The deafening applause and cheers didn't even register to the purple-touched blader as her chest heaved and eyes burned viciously. Her lips curled into a snarl as Spencer sat Bryan down on the bench and laid his head back against the wall. Calling her still-spinning blade back into her hands, she pressed it to her lips before whirling around and storming back to her own bench.

Keisha blinked at her silent friend as she sat down and crossed her arms and legs, her mood all but savage as her eyes slid shut and lips curled into a furious scowl.

The redhead swallowed hard and turned back to the dish, watching as the demolished bowl disappeared under the stadium to be replaced with a new one. Right then she was glad the silent blader was on her side.

"Alright! With a new dish in place, we're ready for a brand new battle!" Jazzman exclaimed excitedly. "Let's hope this one will be as intense as the last one! Bladers please step up!"

Keisha watched as Tala stepped up to the dish, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Turning to her Captain, the emerald-eyed redhead frowned as she noticed Demetra's body tense all over again. The Captain made to stand up but Keisha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lemme have this one." She said softly. Demetra starred at her as if she'd just admitted she wanted to leave the team to be a professional figure-skater.

Keisha smiled.

"I can do this, Demi. I can beat him."

Demetra starred at the younger girl for a while, obviously contemplating this, until finally she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Be careful, Kei..." She whispered softly.

Keisha smiled and nodded, knowing her Captain could sense it and knowing the older girl was extremely grateful for her sacrifice.

The redhead turned around to face the dish and her smile faded to a frown. She walked up the steps and stood across her opponent with a serious expression. To her surprise, Tala said nothing. He merely lifted his launcher as he waited for Jazzman to count them down.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

-;-

Max watched intently as Tala and Keisha's blades were released into the dish. He'd heard about the argument between the two opposing teams before the match and so he was a little surprised to see Keisha across from Tala instead of Demetra. He smiled however when he thought back to their day on the beach.

_"She's too sweet and kind to let Demetra take that risk, those two would tear each other apart... I shouldn't be surprised."_

The blonde smiled warmly at this thought.

_"She really is something..."_ He thought dreamily.

"She doesn't stand a chance."

Max's head jerked to the left and his expression was a little angry as he eyed Emily.

"Don't say that!" The blonde exclaimed, causing the redhead beside him to blink in astonishment.

"I'm just stating a fact, Max." She said reasonably. "Tala's much stronger then her. If they were smart they would have either saved Kage for this match or used Demetra. There's no way Keisha could win."

Max was furious.

"You don't know that!" He countered angrily. "You've never battled her before! And besides, you've been wrong before! About me for example! Stats aren't everything, Emily! I figured you'd have learned that by now!"

Emily blinked at the blonde, thoroughly stunned as he turned back to the match.

_"You can do this, Kei!"_ He thought encouragingly. _"I know you can. Prove them wrong!"_

Sapphire eyes locked onto emerald and Max smiled as he noted the serious and concentrated look, much more intense then the one that had occupied the redhead's face during their battle.

_"You wanted this much more then I did, Kei."_ He thought proudly. _"How could I have seriously competed against something like that? To me, this was all just a game, something fun. To them it's something much more..."_

Max's trademark grin lit his face.

_"You deserve this, Kei. Win it. Win it for your team."_

-;-

Keisha's eyes narrowed as she watched Tala's blade circling hers. She made a few experimental attacks, but not unexpectedly, the other redhead's blade easily avoided them. Still, she kept her cool and forced herself to concentrate. After a few moments, Tala finally commented.

"I'm impressed with your calm collectiveness." The Russian blader said. "Some of your teammates could learn a thing or two from you."

Keisha glanced up just long enough to see Tala gesture to Demetra before looking back down at the blades in the dish again.

"You shouldn't underestimate us." Keisha said flatly. "That's what loses matches."

Tala said nothing, but his eyes took on a dangerous glint before his blade pulled back for his next attack.

Keisha cringed as Tala's blade struck hers hard, shaking her bones down to the core. She knew Tala was stronger then her and she knew she was at a considerable disadvantage where strength and skill were concerned. She'd simply have to find another way to beat him. And fast.

"Totori! Swan Dive!"

Tala smirked as the huge purple swan arose from the purple blade. He watched as the blade bounded off the side of the dish and flew high into the air. The blade shot towards his white one like a bullet but just seconds before it struck, Tala's blade darted to the side, causing the purple blade to strike the bottom of the dish, hard enough to make it spilt.

Keisha's eyes widened but before she could recover, a white blur shot out form what appeared to be nowhere and attacked the purple swan with everything it had.

"Keisha!"

The redhead barely registered her teammates call as she cringed from her spot on the ground. The force of Tala's attack had knocked her down and in the process she'd hit her head.

Her eye's swimming with the effort to stay conscious, Keisha forced herself up and onto her knees, then finally up onto shaky legs.

"Nice try." Tala said with a menacing smirk. "Too bad I did my homework."

Icy blue eyes looked past Keisha's shoulder at her Captain.

"What kind of Captain lets her team take such a sacrifice?" He asked the silver-eyed blader coldly. "You're the only one who hasn't shown her true power, and the only one who might have stood a chance."

Demetra's scowl dropped from her face and her eyes widened slightly as something seemed to click in her head. Tala grinned wickedly.

"Whatever happens now is your fault."

All color drained from Demetra's face as she starred at Keisha, horror-struck.

Tala turned back to the other redhead across him.

"Don't feel bad, Keisha." He said wickedly. "You never stood a chance against Russia's finest."

Keisha's heart stopped as the terrible icy wolf emerged from Tala's blade and towered over her and Totori menacingly.

This was it.

-;-

Sapphire eyes widened in fear as he starred at the two firey-haired teens below him.

_"Please don't hurt her, Tala!!"_

Max was on the edge of this seat, his fists clenched tightly on the bottom of it. After the last blow, he knew Keisha wasn't doing so hot. He also realized now that, as much as he hated to admit it, Emily was right.

But it didn't matter if the girl one or lost, it didn't matter if she tied, or managed to beat Tala back! All that mattered was that she come out of this in one piece....

And judging from some of Tala's past matches... that was a lot to ask for.

"Come on, Tala...." Max mumbled to himself. "You don't need to do this...."

Emily looked at the blonde with a frown.

"I wouldn't be expecting too much from your girlfriend if I were you, Max." She said pointedly. "You know Tala. He was never one for mercy or sympathy."

Max blushed a little but his eyes didn't leave the two people down below him.

"She's not my girlfriend...." He mumbled quietly. "And... it's because I know what he's capable of that I'm afraid..."

Emily blinked at the blonde for a minute, then turned back to the match.

"You better be hoping someone up there is watching." She said bluntly. "Cause that girl's gonna need a miracle from somewhere to get outta this one unscathed."

Max bit his lip and the hands gripping his seat tightened.

_"I'd pray to every known entity if I knew it would help...."_

-;-

"Since you and your team are such good little _observers_, this one should be familiar to you. Though.... that's never helped anyone before."

The color drained from Keisha's face just as it had Demetra's as she listened to her opponent talk. She knew what was coming but, unfortunately, there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Just as expected, an evil and wild look took hold of Tala's face and his hands lifted at his sides.

"NOVAE ROG!"

Keisha hugged herself tightly as the bitter cold wind appeared from nowhere. She could see her breath on the air as everything suddenly went dark. The cold was almost unbearable and her lungs seared with the effort to breath in the freezing cold. The ice and snow were forming and blowing around her like a snow storm and the cold was chilling her right through to the bone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a massive silhouette appeared out of the blinding snow. Squinting her eyes, Keisha watched the shadowy figure until it finally materialized and she could see that it was the familiar massive white wolf. Her eyes darted to her own blade but they widened big as saucers as she realized that it was frozen solid.

Emerald orbs, widened in terror, darted back to the on-coming beast and starred at it. She knew what was coming, she knew what was going to happen, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even prepare herself.

Finally the wolf was upon her and he let out a mighty howl before disappearing back into his blade. Before Keisha could so much as begin to contemplate what had happened, the white blade shot forward and struck her frozen purple one with enough power so completely shatter the ice surrounding it.

It hurt.

Keisha gasped breathlessly as her arms released herself. It felt like a shot to the chest. She couldn't breath, she couldn't hear, she couldn't move. Yet she was moving. She was falling backwards and her entire body was searing with white-hot pain.

But suddenly, the pain was gone. And there was only darkness.

* * *

"KEISHA!!!"

Demetra shot up from her spot and bolted for the platform.

Keisha was laid out on the floor below the platform, her blade by her head, both having been knocked roughly off of it form their last attack.

With the intent to pull the small girl into her arms, Demetra's hand outstretched towards the redhead. But before she could reach her, Max had appeared out of nowhere, and before Demetra could blink, the blonde was already on the floor with Keisha pulled tightly to his chest.

Demetra dropped to her knees along-side the pair and reached out to grasp Keisha's hand tightly. Her chest and throat tightened painfully as she noted that the girl was half frozen to death. Her lips were blue and every inch of visible flesh looked frost-bitten. Even her clothes were frozen stiff.

The Silver-eyed bladers teeth clenched as the hand holding Keisha's tightened and her free one clutched the launcher on her belt tightly.

"He was right..." She hissed, a sickening feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "This is all my fault! I should have taken that battle! I was the perfect match for that bastard and he had no idea what I was capable of!! I could have beaten him!!"

Max looked up at Demetra with a frown as he pulled Keisha tighter to him.

"It wasn't your fault Demetra." He said firmly.

His eyes were pooled with tears and the expression on his face only made Demetra's stomach twist more sickeningly. The blonde looked exactly how she felt -- the state the redhead was in was tearing them both apart.

A shadow fell over the three and both conscious bladers looked up to see Kage standing over them with a deep frown and worried expression. She crouched down and closed her eyes as she reached out and placed a hand over the two linked ones.

Next moment there was a distressed cry as Victoria slid into place between Max and Demetra and clasped the three linked hands in her own. Her eyes were flooded with tears threatening to fall as well.

"Come on, Ki-Ki! Wake up!!!"

But the dub that usually annoyed the redhead so much had no affect on her this time and Victoria's eyes finally over-flowed.

Max's head bowed and Demetra flinched ever-so-slightly as she saw the pair of tears roll down the barely visible cheeks. That was it.

The silver-eyed teen slipped her had out from under the pile it was trapped amongst.

"Get her out of here." She said, her voice low and dangerous before standing up.

Max and her teammates looked up at her through glossy and sad eyes, but her lowered face was shadowed so they couldn't see her.

"I'm going to finish this." Demetra whispered threateningly, turning towards the dish.

The group on the floor watched the Captain for a few moments before finally scrambling to their feet and hastily leaving the stadium with Keisha.

Demetra lifted her head as she reached the dish. She glared at Kai, whom was standing across from her with crossed arms and a serious expression. She growled at him and her eyes shifted to the side, starring past the blunette to the bench behind him. There her eyes fell on a familiar face and her face contorted into a savage expression.

"I don't want him!!" She snarled wildly, before lifting a hand to point at the redhead. "I want you!!"

Tala's eyes locked with hers, a devious smirk playing on his face. He looked none too worried as he sat on the bench casually with crossed arms and legs. After starring at Demetra for a few moments, his eyes closed and the smirk on his face widened.

"Too bad." He said bluntly. "No double-ups unless every member of the team has battled. Or did you forget your own rule?"

Demetra's blood was boiling and her face was red with furry. Without hesitation her hands shot to her sides and whipped out her gear. In a flash she was set up and glaring at Kai savagely.

"Don't just stand there!" She shouted furiously. "Get ready to fight!!"

Kai simply starred at the tall girl, still frowning.

"How can you expect to beat me and take revenge for your friend when you're this angry?"

Demetra yelled out in anger and gripped her launcher tighter.

"Just do it!!" She screamed angrily.

Kai shook his head slightly but uncrossed his arms and set up nonetheless.

"You'll loose." He said bluntly as he held up his own launcher. "No matter how good you are."

Demetra's knuckles were beginning to turn white from the pressure she was applying to her launcher.

"I'll take that chance!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Jazzman peeked up over the platform from his spot on the floor. When it seemed like he wasn't going to get his head bit off, he clambered up onto it again and held his mic up. Not willing to take a chance at his usual commentating, he simply began the countdown.

"Bladers on your mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!!"


	10. Chapter 10 : Whatever It Takes

**A/N:** An embarrassingly short fluffy chapter strictly about Max and Keisha..... *sweatdrop* Anyway.... here's the next one, hope you guys like it, and sorry it took so long! Only two more left after this one! :)  
**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Villikosto

* * *

  
Brilliant emerald orbs slowly fluttered open and blinked rapidly until they had managed to focus.

"Wh-what... happened...?"

"You were knocked out after your match with Tala...."

Keisha's head lolled over to the side and starred at the blonde in the chair by her bed. It took her a while but eventually Keisha realized she was in one of the beds in her hotel room.

"I-"

The redhead stopped and cleared her throat, causing the already worried-looking blonde to frown. He reached for a glass of water by the bed and held it in front of her mouth. Keisha gave him a small smile before leaning up slightly and sipping from the straw.

When her dry throat was satisfied, Keisha's eyes turned back to Max.

"I lost the match then." She stated more then asked.

Max gave her a sympathetic look and nodded.

Keisha bit her lip.

"And... Demetra.... Did she..... did she.... win?"

Max bit his lip too and looked away from the redhead. Keisha frowned deeply.

"She didn't..."

Max looked out the corners of his eyes at the girl.

"She... was so upset over your match with Tala that she was completely out of control...... Kai knocked her out in a matter of seconds."

Keisha closed her eyes and cringed.

"So it was all useless...." She whispered painfully. "All our hard work... all our sacrifices.... everything.... all a waste of time...."

Max frowned sympathetically and turned back to the girl. He reached out a took her hand in both of his, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"It wasn't a waste of time, Kei..." He said softly. "You did what you wanted didn't you? You got recognised, you showed everyone how powerful and good you guys are..."

The blonde smiled and gave the back of her hand an affectionate rub with this thumb.

"And you met lots of new people.... If you ask me, it was anything but a waste of time."

Keisha's eyes opened and she starred up at Max with a watery expression. Finally she smiled and lifted her free arm up to him. Max smiled back before releasing her hand and leaning down to give her a hug.

"No, you're right..." The redhead replied softly. "I can't speak for the other girls, but I got more then I ever expected or wanted..."

Max smiled again and closed his eyes as he hugged the redhead a little tighter.

After a few moments, Max placed a gentle kiss to Keisha's fair cheek before pulling up out of the hug. The redhead watched as he turned to the bedside table and dipped his fingers in a tub of a clear jelly-like substance. He turned back to the girl on the bed with a warm expression as he reached out and gently rubbed the substance into her forehead.

Keisha hissed softly as she felt the sting on her forehead. Max gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Kei." He apologised softly, as his fingers moved from her forehead to her cheeks. "You got some pretty nasty burns in your battle with Tala..."

Keisha looked confused.

"Burns?"

Max nodded.

"Frost bite burns. This is something the doctor perscribed. He said it should be fine in a few days if you keep putting this on."

Keisha frowned.

"How long have I been out?"

Max's smile slipped a little as he began rubbing some ointment onto her ears.

"Just... a day or so..." He replied softly. Keisha blinked at him.

"And you've been taking care of me ever since?"

Max turned back to her with another smile after dipping his fingers into the tub again.

"Yea. The girls have been busy taking care of end-of-tournament arrangements and.... dealing..... though they've all dropped in lots of times..... Demi is really beaten up over all of this..."

Keisha looked surprised.

"And you could tell that? All on your own?"

Max shook his head.

"No... not at first anyways. Victoria told me so, and... well, after that I just kinda picked up a few things...."

Keisha was impressed.

"That's incredible, Max." She stated in awe. "You're really perceptive. Usually, no one could tell Demetra's feeling anything, even if one of us tells them. She's usually so hard to read."

Max sighed and paused in his administrations.

"It's not really that impressive, actually." He admitted softly. "Like I said, she's really beaten up over all of this.... she blames herself for what happened to you..."

Keisha sighed and closed her eyes.

"Of course she does....." She whispered with a frown.

The redhead opened her eyes when she felt a feathery touch on her nose. Max smiled at her as he pulled back from the light kiss, before applying a little ointment to the spot his lips had just brushed.

"She'll be OK." He said softly. "You all will. It's a learning experience. Everyone's gotta lose sometimes."

Keisha smiled at the blonde as she starred up at him. It was hard to ignore, but the sudden increase in her heartbeat was beginning to hinder her thoughts and breathing.

Finally Max reached for a tissue by the bedside and wiped the excessive ointment from his hands. He tried to hide it, but Keisha didn't miss his attempt to stifle a yawn.

Keisha's head rolled over and starred at him with a frown.

"You look exhausted..." She said softly, only now noticing the slightly red eyes and shadows on the usually flawless face.

Max looked back to her and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." He said convincingly. "I just need some coffee."

The blonde moved to stand up but Keisha's hand wrapping around his held him in place.

"You should lie down for a bit.." She again said softly. Max gave her another smile and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine. Really."

Keisha smiled and gave his hand a little tug.

"Come on, Maxie..." She whispered playfully and a little shyly. "Can't you see I'm looking for an excuse to cuddle with you?"

Max starred at the girl for a moment and a slight blush came to his cheeks. Smiling, he lifted the hand in his to his lips for a kiss.

"You don't need an excuse." He said softly. "All you gotta do is ask."

Keisha smiled and scooted over as Max moved onto the bed with her. He peeled back the blankets and slid down next to her before wrapping his arms securely around her waist. Keisha's arms slipped around the blonde and she rolled over to lay on his chest.

There was silence for a while until finally Max finally spoke up, his voice soft and tender.

"I was so scared...."

Keisha's head switched sides as she looked up at the blonde from her spot on his chest.

"About what?" She asked softly.

Max looked down at her, quiet for a minute before finally replying.

"About the match." He whispered quietly. "I was so scared about what would happen to you.... I've seen Tala's other matches and some of the matches he's been in.... no one ever came out the way the went in...."

Keisha starred at the blonde for a moment before smiling and reaching up to caress his cheek gently.

"Well I'm OK now... for the most part. That's all that matters."

Max gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yea.. now."

Keisha's smile widened a little.

"You were really worried? Really?"

Max's head turned slightly to press a kiss to the palm on his cheek.

"Of course I was.... are you surprised?"

Keisha's smile widened again as she lifted her head to give a gentle shake.

"No.." She replied softly. "Not really..... Do you really like me that much?"

The blonde's cheeks took on a slight pinkish tinge as he starred down at the redhead with a small smile. He couldn't believe how forward she was sometimes, it was so adorable, yet so embarrassing at the same time. Still, he loved it.

"Yea..." Max said quietly. "I think I do."

Keisha grinned now as she starred up at the blonde.

"Good." She said simply. "Cause I like you that much too..."

Max's heart gave a sickening flutter and the arms around the redhead tightened a little. Leaning down slightly, he gave the redhead's forehead a gentle kiss, unable to say or do anything else.

Keisha closed her eyes with a warm smile and when Max pulled away again she turned her head once more to stare off randomly.

There was a long silence between the two as Max gently stroked Keisha's hair and the redhead absently drew little circles and swirls on the blonde's chest, each lost to their own thoughts. It had begun to get dark outside and Max had just paused in his motions to turn on the bedside lamp, when Keisha finally broke the silence.

"Max..."

Max placed his arm back around his companion and resumed stroking her hair before answering.

"Yea?"

Keisha bit her cheek and starred off into nothingness for a while before continuing. Finally, after she was sure she had gathered together her strength and courage, she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to.

"What will happen when the tournament is over...?"

"The tournament is over, Kei..."

Keisha frowned.

"That's not what I mean... you know it's not...... I mean.... when the ceremonies and awards and all that are over, when everyone splits up and goes their separate ways, what will happen..... to us?"

There was a long silence and Keisha looked up at Max again as he paused in the stroking of her hair. She watched him starring off into nothing for a few moments until finally he turned back to her and smiled, though this time it looked very forced.

"We'll work something out." He replied softly, though he sounded a lot less sure of his own answer then before.

Keisha's eyes glossed over with tears threatening to fall. The look broke Max's heart.

"We live so far apart..." Keisha said softly, her voice cracking due to the raw emotion behind it. "And the girls would never want to move. We'll never see each other! I'll never get to touch you, you'll never get to hold me, we'll only hear each others voices over the phone, I-"

A finger to her lips stopped the redheads rant as Max starred down at her with a watery smile.

"Shhh..." He cooed comfortingly, wiping away a few rebel tears. "It'll be OK. We will see each other, I'll do whatever it takes. Don't let this break your heart before it even happens...."

Keisha swallowed hard and blinked back her tears before leaning up to press her lips to Max's.

Max's eyes slid shut and one hand lifted to entangle fingers in the copper curls as the other slipped securely around the redhead's waist. He kissed Keisha slowly and sweetly, his lips softly caressing hers as he melted away her pain and worries.

When the two finally pulled away, Keisha's left arm slipped around Max's neck while her right rested on his chest. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and the caress of her warm breath on sensitive flesh made the blonde shiver.

"Whatever it takes...." Max whispered, barely audible.

The reward for his honesty was a feathery kiss to his neck, causing a slight flush to creep onto his face as he forced back another shiver.

Max placed another light kiss to the top of Keisha's head before resting his head against hers. Closing his eyes, the blonde continued to soothingly stroke red locks as both teens drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 : I'll Hold You Again

**A/N:** Only one more after this guys! I'm sorry (again) that this took so long! I don't think I'll get the next one out tomorrow but I'll do my best to get it out Sunday. (Only one more after this! :D) Please check back and bare with me! REALLY hope you guys like this one!.... Oh! BTW; I deeply apologize for the absolutely corniness of this chapter! It's almost sickening... !! lol!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Villikosto.

* * *

"That's not good enough, Demi!!"

Demetra glared at the shorter brunette before her but said brunette just glared right back.

"I said no!" The tall girl replied heatedly.

Beside the two, Kage sweat dropped while Keisha gave her Captain an intense look.

"Come on, Demi! Please!"

Demetra turned her glare on Keisha now.

"NO! And I mean it!"

Keisha's eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristic way as she starred at her Captain intensely.

"If you don't, I'll never attend another team practice again."

Demetra's own eyes narrowed threateningly now.

"You wouldn't dare." The silver-eyed teen hissed dangerously. But even before she said it, the Captain knew the redhead was serious.

Keisha raised an eyebrow.

"You know I would."

Kage and Victoria looked back and forth between their two teammates as the two had the stare-down of the century.

It was quiet for a very long time, and neither girl seemed willing to move an inch. Finally however, Demetra's lip curled up into a scowl.

"Fine." She hissed venomously. "But it better not be anything too frilly or I'll have you two doing level twelve drills everyday for the next three years!!"

Keisha grinned triumphantly and Kage smiled in amusement as Victoria cheered enthusiastically.

"Promise." The redhead sad simply.

Now that Demetra had been swayed, it was time to pick out her dress.

Keisha and Victoria had spent the entire day picking out their dresses for the Closing ceremonies/Christmas ball Mr. Dickenson was holding that night. They'd even gone to the trouble of picking out something for Kage and Demetra as well. While Kage had agreed with little more then an uncaring shrug, Demetra had been much harder to convince. But, in the end, they had finally managed to talk her into it -- with, of course, a little persuasion.

"OK, then! Let's get this party started!"

Keisha grinned at her own cheesiness while Victoria laughed, Kage smiled, and Demetra scowled.

* * *

"I totally know what you mean! It was the same thing when I battled Kei in the tournament and Victoria in the park!"

Tyson nodded at the blonde across him and grinned at his enthusiastic answer.

"Those girls are way cool!" The blunette said with a grin. Beside the two, Ray smiled.

"One things for sure, Maxie; you're certainly gonna have your hands full with this girl."

Max blushed lightly and Tyson's grin widened.

"That's for sure!" He agreed enthusiastically. "Never a dull moment! Hey, you think they'd agree to another battle with us? I wanna see how I'd do against kage or Demetra! Those girls are awesome!"

Tyson focused his attention back onto his blonde friend.

"So? Whatta ya think Maxie? You think they'd do it?"

But Max's attention no longer belonged to the blunette.

Tyson blinked at his blonde friend.

"Max?" He questioned in confusion, waving his hand in front of the fair face. "Helloooo? Earth to Maxie?"

Ray tilted his head to one side as he starred at the blonde. Turning to follow his gaze, the White Tiger grinned a toothy grin as his eyes fell on the object of the blonde's affections.

"Hey, Maxie." The Chinese blader whispered, leaning in close to the blonde.

"Uh.... yea, Ray?" Max replied dumbly, eyes not budging.

"What are you still doing here?"

Max starred for a moment before finally shaking his head and grinning.

"Good question! Excuse me guys!"

Ray and Tyson turned to watch Max go, each grinning from ear to ear as the blonde walked away.

-;-

Emerald orbs scanned the sea of faces until they fell upon the one they were searching for. The redhead completely tuned out Victoria's excited rant as she watched Max approach her with a one-hundred watt grin.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any prettier."

Keisha blushed as Max finally reached her a lifted her hand to his lips for a delicate kiss. Looking the blonde over, she had to admit, he looked good too.

Decked out in a formal tux with his usual unruly blonde spikes arranged just so, the blonde was a total knock out.

Sapphire eyes subtly rolled over Keisha's body as they starred appreciatively. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a purple floral design on the top. The dress flared out at her hips, had many layers, showed her knees and lower legs while slanting in the back to brush the ground. Around her neck was a small silver chain around which hung a small amethyst gem. Her ears were decorated with tiny purple studs and her feet were adorned with elegant white strappy heels.

Finally emerald met sapphire and both teens smiled at each other affectionately.

"You don't look so bad yourself, blondie." Keisha teased as her cheeks took on an attractive pink tinge.

Max grinned and held his arm out to the girl. When her arm looped with his, Max looked over at Demetra, whom looked none to happy to be there.

"And even mom is dressed up!" The blonde teased playfully before giving a low whistle. "and she sure cleans up good."

Demetra's attention focused from someone she'd been glaring at to Max, at which point the glare intensified tenfold.

"Keep pushing your luck_ blondie_." She dared venomously. Max simply grinned.

"I'm sure you'll get your revenge one day." Max replied absently. "For now, mind if I borrow your _little sister_?"

Demetra's expression softened ever-so slightly as she snorted humorlessly.

"The tournament's over." She stated bluntly. "You can do what you want with her."

Both teens across her grinned in amusement -- and slight surprise -- at the brunette's playful comment. Finally they bid farewell to Keisha's teammates and the redhead followed the blonde onto the dance floor.

Keisha's arms slipped around Max's neck once they'd found a place to dance. Her head came to rest on Max's chest and the blonde pulled her close as his arms slid around her waist. The current song was a beautiful one, and one Keisha always liked. But she smiled brightly and closed her eyes when she heard Max's voice in her ear, softly singing along with the music.

"Every time our eyes meet. This feeling inside me. Is almost more then I can take."

Keisha lifted her head and looked up into Max's eyes as she sang the next line.

"Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away."

Keisha felt the whole thing was a little cheesy and corny -- and according to the grin on the blonde's face, he did too. Still, corny or not, it was still cute and it was a moment together, and one neither would ever forget.

Max grinned and leaned down to press a quick peck to the redhead's cheek before singing again.

"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams."

Keisha giggled lightly and pulled closer to Max, both swaying softly to the music as they softly sang together.

"I dunno how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better."

Max's grin faded to a warm smile as he reached up to gently caress Keisha's cheek. This caused the redhead to pause in the song as the blonde continued.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever."

Keisha blinked up at Max, stunned. Max brushed his fingers along her lips, making her shiver slightly and smiled again.

"Every little thing that you do. Baby, I'm amazed by you."

Finally Keisha blinked and rested her head against Max's chest once more, this time pressing a feathery kiss to his neck before singing again.

"The smell of your skin. The taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark."

Max smiled again and rested his chin atop Keisha's head as he took over.

"Your hair all around me. Baby, you surround me. Touch every place in my heart."

Keisha smiled too and sang along once more.

"Oh, it feels like the first time, every time. I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes."

The song's solo drifted from the speakers. Max pulled back from Keisha a little and placed his finger under her chin to encourage her to look up at him. When she did he leaned down and covered her lips with his.

Keisha's eyes slid shut and her arms slipped further around Max's neck. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but held more love and feeling then either had ever either given or felt before.

The rest of the world and the people in the room melted and faded away, and the only thing that existed anymore was each other.

_"Every little thing that you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps gettin' better....... I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever........."_

Some people paused and looked on with smiles and whispered comments, but still the couple dancing and kissing softly didn't notice.

_"Every little thing that you do. Oh, every little thing that you do.... Baby, I'm amazed by...... you....."_

Finally sapphire and emerald eyes slid open as both teens slowly pulled away from each other.

Max again reached up to gently caress Keisha's cheek and there was a strange sparkle in his eyes as he starred down at the redhead.

"Keisha..." He whispered softly. Keisha blinked up at him.

"Yes, Maxie....?" She whispered back.

Max cupped her cheek and gently brushed his thumb along her jaw line.

"I lo-"

"Aw! How sickeningly cute!"

Max stopped as he was patted on the back enthusiastically. The blonde turned to the side to see a certain blunette grinning broadly.

"Glad you thought so." Max replied sarcastically, giving his best a small grin.

Tyson grinned back and gave both teens a cheerful look before gesturing towards the tables.

"Well, come mingle! There are other people in the world besides you two!"

Max blushed lightly.

"Yea, OK. We'll be over in a minute."

Tyson grinned again before turning and heading back to a group of tables, where sat a wide group of their friends, all grinning at the pair. This made the blonde blush heavily.

Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on him, Max looked back down at his companion. Noting that she was still starring up at him with a dazed look, Max smiled as he realized she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. She knew what he'd been about to say and it had stunned her.

The blonde leaned down again, this time past the fair, beautiful face to brush his lips lightly against Keisha's ear.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered softly before giving her ear a soft kiss.

Keisha bit her lip and starred into Max's eyes when he pulled back. Max smiled and gave said lip a small kiss before leading his partner off the dance floor and towards their friends.

* * *

Tyson grinned like a fool as Max and Keisha sat along side him at his table.

"Awe! You old charmer, you!" The blunette teased, nudging the blondes ribs playfully.

Max blushed slightly but grinned at his blunette friend as he slipped an arm around Keisha's shoulders. The redhead was blushing too but she smiled lightly as she leaned into Max and rested her head on his shoulder.

The others at the table all laughed, chatted and talked amongst themselves as Keisha absently looked around the room, occasionally listening to the others talk, joining in on the conversation when the situation called for it, and savoring the sound of Max's voice each and every time he spoke.

As emerald eyes scanned the area, they fell on a particular pair and paused to watch curiously.

Victoria was pushing a very resistant Kage towards a group of people and it was taking every bit of strength she had as the purple-touched blader was digging in her heels and trying desperately to get away. Unfortunately for the older girl, her grip-less shoes made the feat impossible.

Kage was blushing furiously and she stumbled slightly as Victoria gave the girl one final, mighty shove. When she straightened, she was standing among the very stunned and confused faces of the White Tigers; each one blinking in bewilderment. Ignoring them all, Victoria looked at Ray, irritably brushed a strand of hair from her face, and spoke. Keisha smiled, having a feeling what the blonde-streaked brunette was saying as she gestured towards the dance floor. Ray blinked at her as she spoke, but when she stopped, he nodded and smiled warmly at Kage before holding out his hand. Kage's bright flush deepened, especially when Ray was bold enough to take her hand and lead her away. Glaring at Victoria, the older teen turned to look over her shoulder and give a very peeved looking Mariah an apologetic frown before following Ray onto the dance floor.

Keisha smiled and shook her head, causing Max to look down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" He inquired questioningly. Keisha grinned and looked up at him.

"Nothing. Just observing."

Max smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, but the smile widened as something a ways away seemed to catch his eye.

"Well, if you like people watching, I think I found something that might interest you."

Keisha blinked at the blonde in confusion before lifting her head from his shoulder and following his gaze. She blinked when her eyes fell on a particular pair again, but this time Victoria had a different companion.

Victoria's arms were crossed across her chest as her face was set int an annoyed expression. Her eyes were closed and her face turned away from her companion as the one and only Enrique Giancarlo tried his damndest to will her to talk to him. The blonde European was twisting his head this way and that, stepping in front of the brunette each and every time she turned away from him. He was obviously trying to convince the brunette to dance with him, but the brunette wanting nothing to to with him. Finally the blonde seemed to be getting desperate and he reached out to take her hands in his, the most suave and charming look he could produce displaying across his handsome features. Unfortunately, that was the last straw. Victoria's eyes opened and she finally looked at the blonde before yanking her hands out of his grip. Her expression was one of great annoyance and irritation as she spat a set of angry words at the blonde and turned to storm away.

Keisha pursed her lips and Max bit his cheek, each trying not to laugh at the blonde playboy some feet away -- whom quite obviously now had a very bruised ego.

"Poor, Enrique." Max said, trying very hard not to laugh. However, by the tone of his voice, the American-bred blonde didn't really sound to sorry for the other teen.

Keisha took a deep breath to calm herself and gave the other blonde a sympathetic -- albeit, a little amused as well -- smile.

"Yea.... maybe he should stick to one girl instead of chasing so many." She suggested, unable to resist a small laugh.

Max laughed and his free hand took one of Keisha's in his and lifted it to his lips to press a delicate kiss to the backs of her fingers.

"Yea, he should." The blonde replied with a smile. "One like mine."

Keisha felt her cheeks flush brightly as she blinked up at the blonde.

"Yours?" She repeated, a small smile coming to her face. "So I'm yours, am I?"

Max grinned lightly.

"I hope so." He replied playfully, leaning down to playfully rub his nose against hers. "I'm all yours too... If you want me."

Keisha grinned and affectionately nuzzled the blonde's cheek.

"Deal." She whispered playfully.

Max grinned as well and closed the distance between them to press a light kiss to the soft lips so tantalizingly close to his.

But before the light caress could become a significant kiss, a voice nearby separated the two.

"Awe! Get a room!"

The two pulled away and turned to look across the table. Keisha blushed lightly when she saw Tyson grinning at them. Max grinned back.

"You're just jealous, Ty." He teased playfully. Tyson laughed.

"Yea. Totally."

Max laughed too and looked down at Keisha.

"You wanna get some air?"

Keisha smiled and nodded, so the blonde removed his arm from around her shoulders and reached for her hand instead, linking their fingers before standing up.

"We'll catch ya later, Ty." Max said with a smile. Tyson smiled back.

"Kay! Later Maxie! Later Keisha!"

Keisha smiled at the blunette and gave him a small inclination of the head.

"See you later, Tyson.

The two turned then and left the ballroom in direction of the balcony.

* * *

There was no one out on the balcony as the new couple stepped out into the chilly night air -- which, Max reasoned, was probably the reason no one else was there. Looking down at his new girlfriend, he smiled with a mix of sympathy and amusement as he watched the redhead obviously trying to hide a shiver.

Keisha looked up at Max when she felt a new weight on her shoulders.

"No, I don't want it." She said insistently. "You'll be cold."

Max smiled at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders as he lead the petite redhead towards the railing of the balcony.

"I'll be fine." He replied softly. "And besides, you're wearing a whole lot less then me."

Keisha laughed lightly and pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders as she gave the blonde a warm smile.

"Thank you, Maxie."

Max's eyes sparked and he starred down at Keisha with an affectionate expression as she turned to look out over the scenery.

"I love it when you call me that..." He said softly.

Keisha turned back to him and gave him a funny look.

"What? Maxie? Lots of people call you Maxie."

Max smiled softly.

"Yea, I know. But... it sounds so much more adorable coming from you."

Keisha's smile widened slightly before she finally laughed lightly and reached out to slip her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Silly boy..." She whispered, laying her head on his chest.

Max smiled softly to himself and wrapped his arms around her back, resting his cheek atop her head as he pulled her close.

There was a peaceful silence for a while until Keisha buried her face into the blonde's chest and Max instantly knew something was wrong.

"Kei..?" He questioned softly. "What's wrong...?"

Keisha turned her head so her cheek was resting on the blonde's chest again.

"Nothing..." She mumbled softly, but she hugged him tighter and Max frowned.

The blonde removed a hand from the redhead's back and pulled back a little to place a finger under her chin, gently encouraging her to look up at him. When she did, Max's frown deepened as he noted the glossy eyes.

"Keisha...." He cooed soothingly, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Please.... what's wrong?"

Keisha frowned lightly and closed her eyes.

"I was just thinking...." She admitted softly. "Tomorrow..... tomorrow we leave... I go back to Finland and you go home, and.... and who knows when we'll see each other again...."

The redhead bit her lip as her eyelashes grew suddenly wet.

"This could be the last time.... the last time I get to be held by you...."

Max's heart broke and his stomach twisted sickeningly as a single tear slipped from under Keisha's closed eyelid.

Gently brushing away the criminal drop, Max cupped Keisha's face and lowered his closer to hers.

"Kei... look at me..."

After a slight hesitation, Keisha opened her eyes and blinked up at the blonde with a watery expression.

"This won't be the last time I ever hold you." Max promised firmly. His hands moved from her face and slipped around her again, pulling her impossibly close as he pressed light, feathery kisses to various areas of her face.

"We will see each other again and I'll hold you just like I'm holding you now...."

Keisha hugged Max tightly and buried her face into his chest again.

"I'll never let you go..." Max whispered, his hand reaching up to stroke copper curls soothingly.

Keisha bit her cheek hard as a sudden wave of emotion crashed over her like a tidal wave.

"Maybe it would have been better if we'd never met...." She choked out through a sob. "There wouldn't be so much pain and...... I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you..."

Max's hand's froze and his eyes widened slightly. He pulled away from Keisha a second time and this time she looked up at him of her own accord.

"Don't say that!" The blonde gasped in a whisper. "I don't regret a single moment with you, and I know you don't either!"

Max frowned and closed his eyes as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Keisha's.

"People spend their whole lives searching for what we've found, Kei... don't you dare wish that away..."

Keisha felt ashamed of herself at those words and her own eyes slid shut too as the arms around the blonde hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered painfully. "I don't.... I'll never wish it away. Meeting you was a gift, Max... no matter what."

Max's eyes slid open and he pressed a light kiss to Keisha's forehead before resting his against hers again.

"We've got lots of time to spend together." He whispered softly. "And we've got lots of holidays."

Keisha's own eyes slid open again too and her heart broke to see Max's eyes as watery as hers.

"Like what...?"

"Like spring break. And we'll see each other at World's next summer, and next Christmas."

Max leaned down a little further and nuzzled Keisha's cheek affectionately.

"And we don't need an excuse..." He whispered softly. "I'll come and see you whenever I can... I promise."

Keisha sighed lightly, feeling as if a little weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"And I'll come visit you..." She replied in an equally soft whisper. "And it'll be just you.. no one else."

Max hugged Keisha tight to him one last time and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I know... And you know that goes double for me. I'll never need anyone else, Kei... Not as long as I know you're waiting for me."

Keisha closed her eyes and clutched the back of Max's shirt as she pulled herself as close to him as possible.

"I'll always be waiting for you Maxie...."

* * *

It was some time after midnight when Keisha began yawning. She was once again sitting beside Tyson and Max, having danced herself nearly to sleep. She'd had plenty of dances with Max, some playful fun with the girls and, of course, she had to boogie with Tyson.

So now, tired and satisfied, Keisha watched her surroundings tiredly with a smile from under Max's arm. The redhead had to smile as she looked around the room and located her teammates.

Demetra was talking to Kai and both seemed to be deep in conversation. Keisha was surprised the silver-eyed blader was talking to the blunette at all, especially considering she'd lost the most important match of her life against him. But apparently, the blunette had managed to teach her a lesson and obviously get on her good side. For that Keisha was happy.

Some ways across the room, Kage was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes, looking very embarrassed. She was pointedly avoiding Ray and Mariah, whom were dancing together some ways away. Keisha smiled again as she watched a certain redhead approach the silent blader from across the room. Kage opened her eyes when Johnny reached her and blinked down at his outstretched hand. After a moment or two, she forced a small smile, nodded and followed him -- though she didn't take his hand -- onto the dance floor.

A movement in the corner of Keisha's eye made her turn her head as she located the fourth and final member of her team. Victoria was once again standing before a particular European blonde and said blonde looked absolutely determined. After a sort of argument, it seemed Victoria had finally had enough. But instead of slapping the blonde like Keisha had expected, Victoria stuck her finger in his face, seemed to give him a fair warning and finally took his hand before leading him onto the dace floor as well.

Max looked down at his girlfriend as she heard her giggling to himself. With an amused smile, he tilted his head to one side and spoke to her.

"And just what are you laughing at?"

Keisha grinned as she looked up at him.

"Just amazed by how well everything turned out." She said happily. And then a mischievous grin took a hold of her face. "And it looks like you and I might not be the only happy couple in the near future."

Max looked around at the other members of Villikosto, easily locating them, before looking back down at it's most spirited member with a small grin.

"Bit much to ask for, don't you think?" He said with a laugh. Keisha laughed too.

"Yea, maybe. But I'm allowed to hope aren't I?"

Max laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yea. You're allowed to hope."

The blonde looked back down at his companion one more time and gave her a warm smile as he watched her trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?"

Keisha looked up at him and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yea, a little."

"You wanna go to bed?"

Keisha chewed her cheek as she thought about this. She'd had a lot of fun already and she'd spent time with all her friends. She was also exhausted... perhaps a little sleep might do her some good....

"Yes. I think I do."

Max smiled and pressed one more kiss to the top of Keisha's head as he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"C'mon. I'll walk you up."

Max took Keisha's hand and waited for her to stand. The two walked around the room and gave each of their friends, new and old, happy farewells and hugs before finally leaving the room and heading for the elevator.

* * *

"This is pretty convenient for you." Max teased as he walked with his girlfriend down the hall to her room.

Keisha smiled slightly.

"Yea, it is. I'm glad they had the ball in our hotel."

"Well, it is the biggest.... and the snobbiest."

Keisha laughed at Max's playful statement and shouldered him playfully.

The two stopped once they'd reached the door to Keisha's room and both turned towards each other. They starred at each other wordlessly for a long time, neither one wanting to be the one to end anything...

Finally Max smiled and placed his hands on Keisha's hips before leaning down and pressing a tender, lingering kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight..." He whispered once he'd pulled away.

"Goodnight..." Keisha whispered back. "I'll... see you tomorrow morning...."

Max smiled and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"Of course you will. Sweet dreams, Kei."

The blonde gave the redhead's hand a gentle squeeze before finally turning and walking away.

Keisha's hand went to her heart and she winced at the physical painful surge that shot straight to it as she watched Max walk away. It was a horrid feeling, absolutely sickening. And it was definitely not something she was accustomed to.

Pain. Hurt. Loss. Loneliness...

Emptiness.

The redhead bit her lip and winced again as she forced air into her lungs, the tremendous effort literally wearing her out as she fought to breathe. Finally, just before Max turned the corner at the end of the hallway, Keisha called out to him.

"Max!"

The blonde stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. The redhead's heart and stomach twisted painfully as she noted the tears in his eyes.

"Come back to me....."

There was no way the blonde heard the whispered words, but he didn't need to. Quick as a flash Max was before her again and had her in his arms.

"Stay with me." Keisha stated more then asked. "I don't know when I'll see you again and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Max hugged Keisha tight to him.

"What about Victoria?" He asked quietly.

"What about her?" Keisha countered. "For one, she's a total party animal and she never gets home til way late in the morning. Secondly, there are two beds in our room, and Victoria only needs one. Anyway, she won't mind... believe me."

Max smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

"OK, you've convinced me." The blonde replied playfully.

Keisha watched Max's fingers fly across the key pad on his phone as he texted his team, letting them know where he was and not to expect him back that night. The redhead returned Max's smile as he replaced his cell back into his pocket and turned to her. Keisha took her card key from her purse and moved to insert it into the door, but before she could get the chance, the sounds of Max's ringtone stopped her.

Pulling the obnoxiously bright green cell from his pocket again, Max looked down at the screen. Keisha tilted her head to one side as the blonde blushed furiously.

"Who was it?"

"Michael." Max said shortly. Keisha blinked ta him.

"So.... what'd he say?"

Max stuffed the cell back into his pocket and forced back his flush.

"Nothing."

Keisha starred at him for a minute before finally smiling, shaking her head and turning back to the door.

Again, before she could open it, Keisha turned back to Max as his cell went off for a second time. When the blonde pulled the offending object from his pocket, he gawked at the screen.

"Woah!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Text assault!"

Keisha opened her mouth to speak when suddenly her own cell went off. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she pulled the purple cell from her purse and looked at the screen. Like Max, she'd been assaulted with text messages from various people as well.

Opening the first one, the redhead blushed hotly as she read Victoria's message.

_"Oooo! Heard the news! Rawr! I'll stay out extra late tonight! ;) Don't to anything I wouldn't do.... or is that _would_ do? Have fun! Lates, Ki-ki!"_

Keisha hid her face with her bangs as she moved on to the next message.

_"Be careful! Don't do anything stupid, Kei. We're leaving tomorrow, don't forget that. I'll see you tomorrow morning. -- Demi."_

Keisha cleared her throat and willed back her blush she turned the cell off and stuffed it back into her purse, deciding to read the rest later.

Apparently Max had the same idea.

"Embarrassing texts?" The blonde inquired awkwardly with a bright flush.

"Yep." Keisha replied shortly.

"Warning from Demi?"

"Probably not as harsh as yours but, yep."

"Yea..."

The two looked away from each other with bright blushes but eventually they looked back at each other through the corners of their eyes and laughed.

"Come on." Keisha said with a smile as she took the blonde's hand. "Lets go inside."

Keisha finally opened the door to the hotel and Max followed her in and waited as she shut the door. The redhead lead the blonde deep into the massive suite and over to one of the beds. He sat down as Keisha let go of his hand and moved towards a dresser before extracting a set of pyjamas.

"I'll be right back." Keisha said with a smile.

Max smiled and nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The blonde stood up off of the bed, stripped down to his boxers and folded his clothes neatly before placing them on a nearby chair and crawling under the covers of the bed. He sat up against the headboard and placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he waited for Keisha.

Before long, the bathroom door opened and Max opened his eyes as Keisha emerged. He watched her walk over to the same chair his clothes occupied and fold her dress over the back of it, smiling when she looked at him.

The redhead had taken her hair down and her natural curls were bouncier and cuter then usual. She was also wearing a pale purple tank and shorts set with the words "Cutie Pie" written on them.

"You look adorable." He stated with a playful grin.

Keisha blushed prettily and gave him a small smile as she crawled across the bed and snuggled down along side him.

"I would say the same for you but I was thinking something a little different."

This time it was Max's turn to blush, even though he knew the little redhead was just teasing.

Max slid down in the bed so he was laying down and cuddled up with Keisha as she closed her eyes.

"When do you expect Victoria back?"

Keisha yawned but opened her eyes to smile up at the blonde nonetheless.

"Not for a long time. Actually, I'd be surprised if she came back at all; especially knowing you're here."

Max smiled playfully and reached a hand up to place a finger under her chin.

"So I've got you all to myself for a few hours?"

Keisha laughed lightly and grinned back at him.

"Looks like it." She replied shyly.

Max's smile softened as he gently pulled her face up to meet his.

"I think there was something I was supposed to tell you..."

Keisha's heart fluttered sickeningly as she starred up into the blonde's face expectantly.

Max's eyelids slid down half-mast as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Keisha's.

"I love you, Keisha..." He whispered against her lips.

All the tension, unwanted feelings, sadness and everything negative instantly evaporated as Keisha closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly to Max's. The blonde pulled her impossibly close and poured all his love and passion into his administrations. The redhead pulled away from him just long enough to utter four small words before loosing herself to him completely.....

"I love you too, Maxie."

* * *

**A/N:** Mind out of the gutters ppl! Nothing like _that_ happened, it's Keisha and Max! The story's called "Innocent" for a reason! lol.


	12. Chapter 12 : Only Time Will Tell

**A/N:** Well, at last, here's the twelfth and final chapter. It's short but I hope it clues everything up (until next time that is lol). I wanna thank the people who have followed this series so far and I hope you will continue to follow it in the future. For more details on the series, please visit my profile. Also, I would like to note that I think this series gets better as it goes. That is to say; I believe the next story (Incomplete) is better then this one. Following that one is Inconsolable then Injection. But then again, that's all a matter of opinion. Anyway, enough rambling, I'll let you get on to reading lol. Again thank you everyone and I REALLY hope you like this one!! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Villikosto.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for all teams to head back home. Everyone was gathered in the main lobby of Villikosto's hotel, either collecting their things, making sure they were all ready to go, or -- as was so in most cases -- saying goodbye to their friends, both old and new.

"I'm going to miss you so much..." Keisha whispered as she hugged Max tightly.

The blonde hugged her back and rested his cheek atop her head.

"I'll miss you too..." He replied softly. "But I'll see you again soon. And I'll be talking to you tonight!"

Keisha smiled and and closed her eyes as the blonde gave her a gentle squeeze.

The happy little moment was interrupted however as a rather loud voice was heard from some ways away. Max and Keisha pulled away from each other and turned to the side to blink in confusion.

Some ways away, Victoria was once again pushing a very flustered Kage towards a certain White Tiger, only this time it was much harder as Kage was actually wearing her usual black boots (which evidently had much more grip then her shoes from the night before.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Victoria exclaimed irritably. "You're so brave and strong when it comes to everything else, but you can't talk to a boy! Come on!"

Keisha giggled and pulled away from Max to speak to her teammates.

"Come on, Tori! Leave her alone. She'll talk to him when she's ready."

Being distracted now, Victoria let go of Kage and opened her mouth to speak. However, that was all the purple-touched blader needed as she pulled away from the shorter brunette and rounded on her with a slightly angry expression.

Both Victoria and Keisha's eyes widened at the things Kage was saying and the small redhead even blushed a little. Max, however, simply blinked in confusion.

"Uhmmm... What'd she say?" The blonde asked his girlfriend, stilll not quite able to read the silent blader's language.

"You don't wanna know!" Keisha said pointedly. "But it wasn't very lady-like!"

The three watched in stunned silence as Kage stormed away from them, stalked up to the receptionist's desk, asked for a pad of paper and pen, and whirled around to stomp back towards, not them, but Mariah instead.

Mariah watched Kage approach a little wearily, still obviously a little peeved at the silent blader for 'stealing' Ray away the night before. When Kage had reached her, the silent blader gestured to the side, and after a slight hesitation, Mariah sighed and followed her.

Keisha and her companions weren't the only stunned ones as they watched Mariah and Kage curiously -- the other members of the White Tigers were also watching the two in confusion as well.

Everyone watched as Kage scribbled something onto the pad in her hand. When she turned it towards the pink-haired blader, Mariah read the words quickly before a huge grin spread across her face.

"OH!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Now I understand!"

Mariah turned and grinned at the boys close by, causing them to blink at her in bewilderment, before looking back at Kage with a toothy grin.

"Go for it!" The pink-haired blader said enthusiastically. "He's single!"

Kage's eyes widened slightly and she vigorously shook her head as a deep flush painted her face.

Nearby, Keisha and her companions looked on curiously, wondering why Mariah would be telling Kage to have a go with Ray when the Captain was supposed to be her love interest.

"Come on!" Mariah said cheerfully, taking Kage's hand and tugging on it insistently. "Come talk to him! He's really nice."

Kage looked ready to faint.

The silent blader slipped her hand from Mariah's and tapped her wrist, a gesture to say she had to go. As Kage turned and left, Mariah cupped her hands over her mouth and called after her.

"He doesn't have email or a phone, but you could find his address on the BBA website! I'm sure he'd love to receive a letter from you!"

Kage's entire body burned with a bright flush as she all but flew from the hotel lobby with her luggage in tow.

Keisha and Victoria blinked at the front doors long after Kage had disappeared through them. Finally, after a long silence, the two burst into laughter, unable to believe that their usually stoic and calm teammate could be so riled up with the thought of a confrontation with her crush.

Once they'd gotten over their laughter, Keisha turned to Max with a smile.

"We'd better be going." She said softly.

Max nodded and took her hand in his.

"OK. I'll walk you to the limo. I'm sure Kage and Demi are waiting for you."

The three, including Victoria, turned back towards the main doors and headed towards them. They'd almost reached them when a familiar voice caused them to stop.

"Hey! Wait up, bella!"

The three turned around and Victoria's expression darkened as they saw a familiar blonde European running towards them.

Victoria crossed her arms and snorted indignantly as the blonde stopped before her.

"What do you want, Enrique?" She asked bluntly.

Enrique gave her the most charming and suave smile he could produce.

"Why, I wanted to see you off of course." He replied charmingly. "I couldn't let you leave without seeing that beautiful face just one more time."

Victoria looked disgusted.

"I see. Well, you've seen, you've annoyed, you can go."

Enrique's expression slipped ever-so-slightly but quick as a flash he had recovered.

"I'm sorry, chica." He said sweetly. "I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Well. You did." Victoria replied bluntly. "And if you're not going to make yourself scarce, then allow me to show you how it's done."

That said, the brunette turned and walked away again.

"Wait!" Enrique called after her, desperately trying to keep up his air of charm. "You forgot to give me your number!"

Victoria stopped and looked over her shoulder, an unamused expression displayed across her beautiful features.

"Trust me playboy, I didn't _forget_."

Enrique looked completely dejected as he watched Victoria walk away and finally disappear through the front doors.

Keisha gave the blonde European a sympathetic look as she watched him watching her teammate.

"Poor guy." Max said with an amused grin, though it was obvious he felt very little, if any, sympathy for the other blonde.

Keisha smacked his arm but she was trying to resist an amused grin as well.

"Max! Be nice! The poor boy just got rejected -- badly!"

"Sorry." The blonde said simply.

Max bit his cheek but he looked ready to laugh.

Keisha opened her bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled something onto it quickly before replacing the pen in her bag and approaching the bruised European.

"Here."

Enrique turned towards Keisha when she spoke to him and looked down at the paper she was offering him. After a slight hesitation, he took it and read it over. Another grin appeared on his face and he looked up at the redhead with the same suave expression he had so recently offered Victoria.

"Ah. When one door closes, another one opens."

Keisha wrinkled her nose at him, already beginning to regret her brash decision.

"It's not mine!" She replied indignantly. "That's Victoria's info! And don't make me regret giving it to you!"

Enrique's expression changed to one of mild shock. He looked down at the paper again, starred at it for a moment and finally looked up at the redhead with a genuine, happy smile.

"Thank you!" He replied, all forms of playfulness and practiced charm evaporated now.

Without another word, Enrique grinned, gave the couple across him a small wave, and bolted away to only Enrique-knows-where.

Keisha blinked after the European for a few moments before finally bursting into laughter and shaking her head.

"That guy is so weird!" She said with a laugh. Beside her, Max agreed.

"Yea... Enrique has his moments..." He said with a grin. "So, you think that was a good idea?"

Keisha laughed again and linked her hand with Max's.

"I guess we'll find out!"

* * *

Keisha paused as her and Max reached the limo that would take her and her team to the airport.

It was snowing.

The redhead looked up into the blonde's face as he starred down at her with an affectionate expression.

"I guess I'll see you.... soon."

Max gave her a warm smile and reached out to gently brush a copper curl away from her face.

"The snow suits you." He said softly, avoiding the comment. "You look so beautiful."

Keisha blinked up at him, noting how the snow flecked the blonde's hair and clothes just so, and wondered if she looked as adorable as he did just then.

"I really will miss you..."

Max starred into her eyes for a moment before slowly leaning down into her face. Keisha's eyes slid shut half-mast, ready to accept him, until a voice nearby stopped them yet again.

"Are you gonna get in or not? We've got a plane to catch."

Keisha looked over at the limo and frowned slightly at Demetra's face, visible through the now open window.

"I'm just saying goodbye to Max." She said pointedly. "The plane isn't going anywhere."

"Actually it is." Demetra replied bluntly. "In exactly ninety minutes. You can say goodbye on the way there."

Keisha blinked at her Captain in astonishment.

"You mean-?"

Demetra snorted humorlessly.

"Don't get all cutesy on me, Kei." She said with a hint of annoyance. "I said he could ride with us, I didn't say we were taking him home with us. Don't think I've suddenly grown a heart."

Keisha smiled slightly as the limo window slid back up again, showing hers and Max's reflection once more.

The redhead turned back to the blonde again and both smiled at each other.

"Come on." Keisha said softly. "Every little bit counts."

Max smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss to the redheads lips before opening the limo door and sliding in next to her.

* * *

The image reflected in the small round portal window was eerie and creepy. It was a ghostly pale image due to the icy weather and one the brunette whom owned it wasn't used to.

"He's got some nerve..." Victoria mumbled to herself as she starred out the plane window.

Her reflection was replaced with a certain blonde one and the brunette growled in annoyance as she reached up to wipe the glass, as if that would make the face disappear.

"How many girls do you have wrapped around your little finger?" She whispered bitterly. "All wound around tightly the same way you tried to tie me. Well I'm not as dumb as all those bubbly bimbos! I won't fall for it!"

Suddenly a familiar sound rang through the air and Victoria looked down at the bag by her feet. Brushing her current thoughts aside, she bent over in her seat and reached down into the bag to extract her cell phone.

Brown brows furrowed in confusion as she starred at the number on her screen. Unable to control her curiosity, the brunette opened the mysterious text message.

"One last thing to remember me by!" Victoria quietly read aloud.

When she scrolled down, she made a face at the picture displayed on the screen. It was a picture of a particular blonde, winking and blowing a kiss at her.

Scowling, the brunette's fingers flew across the screen as she replied to the offending message.

_"How the hell did you get my number???"_ She texted back.

No more then a minute later she got a response.

_"A little birdie told me. ;)"_

Victoria starred at the screen in confusion, wondering who knew both her and Enrique and whom would be dumb enough to give him her number.

Just when Victoria was composing a response message to ask 'what birdie?', Keisha plopped down into the seat next to her with a cheerful smile.

Suddenly, something inside clicked and Victoria scowled at her teammate.

"You." She stared simply.

Keisha blinked at the brunette in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

Keisha starred at Victoria.

"Um... what'd I do?"

Without a word, Victoria thrust her cell phone into Keisha's face and the redhead's eyes crossed trying to see it. Taking it into her own hands and looking at the screen, she grinned at the message and picture displayed on it.

"Oh, that." She said with a wide grin. "That's adorable, Tori!"

Victoria narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So you admit to it!!"

Keisha's grin widened and she shrugged playfully.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Keisha! If I wanted him to have my number, I would have given it to him!"

Keisha laughed.

"Chill. It's not like he's some stalker or something! He's a famous beyblader for heaven's sake! Relax will ya."

Victoria frowned and grumbled to herself before looking back down at her cell and forming another response to Enrique. When he replied, Keisha leaned over to see the words on the screen and read aloud.

"Farewell, bella. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Keisha grinned goofily.

"AWE! That's so cute!" Keisha cooed dreamily.

Victoria made a face.

"That's lame." She said bluntly. "Even if I was interested in him, that is such a turn-off. It's the corniest thing I've ever heard! I mean, who says that kinda thing anymore??"

Keisha grinned and shook her head and it was at that moment that the pilot's voice came over the speakers, telling them they were about to take off.

Victoria, glad to have an excuse to avoid the European for a while, texted him back and told him what was happening. Before he could reply, she turned her cell off, stuffed it into her purse and shoved that roughly under her seat.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Keisha said suddenly. Victoria turned to her with a frown.

"People like Enrique Giancarlo don't deserve a chance." She said simply. "Why should I risk my heart and feelings for someone who can't take his eyes off of each and every girl he comes in contact with?"

Keisha gave her a sympathetic look.

"Maybe he just needs someone to return his feelings." She suggested softly. "Someone who really cares about him for him rather then his fame or money."

Victoria frowned and turned to look out the window.

"I doubt it." She said simply. "I know his kind."

Keisha sighed but said nothing else.

Victoria focused her attention back on the scenery outside. She smiled as she saw a certain sapphire-eyed blonde waving at her with an affectionate smile from the window of the airport.

Enrique.

Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all? Perhaps Keisha was right?

Victoria smiled warmly at the teen, but her smile faded into a frown when she realized something very important.

The brunette turned to look at Keisha only to find the redhead smiling and blowing kisses at said blonde. Victoria turned back to the window and her frowned deepened.

The teen in the window wasn't Enrique, it was Max. And he wasn't waving at her, he was waving at Keisha.

Victoria turned away from the window and laid her head back against the seat, choosing to close her eyes to block out the images around her.

Why had she thought Max was Enrique? How could she have mistaken them so badly?

Of course, it was because of their distinctively similar coloring, that was it...

No it wasn't.

The brunette sighed and frowned deeply as her thoughts went from Keisha and her happiness with Max, to the European playboy whom was now plaguing her thoughts.

Her emotions were at war with each other. She felt jealousy toward her friend and what she had been gifted. She felt anger. Sadness.

But most shocking and distressing of all, she felt loneliness. Emptiness.

She wanted so badly to have what Keisha had.

_"Snap out of it Victoria!"_ She scolded herself._ "You'll find it one day. Don't bother to waste your time with that spoiled pretty boy!"_

The brunette sighed and opened her eyes as she felt the plane begin to move. Looking out the window she watched the images outside fly by her in a blur as the plane prepared to take off.

Deep down, Victoria had to admit, that even if just a little, she wanted to give Enrique a chance. But she also knew that it would likely be a waste of her time. No matter how suave, charming or sincere the blonde appeared, she knew what he was like and she knew that to waste time on him was a foolish mistake.

_"In the end it all comes down to one thing; he's a good actor. He's experienced and he knows just what to do and say. No girl will ever have that kind of happiness with Enrique... least of all me."_

That was true.... wasn't it?

She wasn't going to waste time on useless things. She'd find her happiness again and it was going to be with someone other then Enrique, and she'd laugh at herself for ever letting him get to her......!

Right?

Victoria sighed and frowned again. She might not know much about her current situation, but there was one thing she definitely knew for sure.

Only time would tell.


End file.
